50 Reasons Why
by ukrexican17
Summary: The council has been pushing Gaara into political marriages and he's not happy. When Konoha sends Sakura to report on Suna's medical facility, he jumped on the chance to buy him some time. But when Ino arrives in place of Sakura, he undergoes emotions and thoughts he didn't know he possessed. Can he still stick to his plan with this beautiful, infuriating blonde getting in the way?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters. I also do not own the image used. That belongs to an artist known as Shirinoy.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I read letter, after letter, after letter, after letter and so on. I've been to the meetings, after meetings, after meetings, after meetings and so on. I've listened to the lectures, after lectures, after lectures, after lectures and so on…

I read, listened and understood everything they threw at me. But where is that someone who is finally going to read what I want? Listen to what I deserve? Understand who I am and what I want to be?

There were two people who can come to mind, maybe.

My older brother could be one. He spoke freely around me. Well, now. He talks of his life, his sex life, his "love" life (if he had a love, then maybe that could count) and his feelings on life. I may grunt or respond with an occasional "hn". But I did listen, no matter how many times I've told him to shut up. I cared about him truly and he probably understands me the most. If I had a question, he would be the one I'd go to. Of course, he'd come to me actually since I never leave this dusty old office.

The second person is my older sister. She was stubborn, hard-headed most feminist woman I have ever met. I don't meet many women, or allow many to come into my life. I was born into hers, so I had to let her into mine. But I wouldn't want it any other way. She is kind, soft and a hopeless romantic. That's what I can tell from her, whether she admits it to herself or not. I caught her once with her hair down, instead of the usual quad ponytails. My brother mentioned something of her looking a lot like our mother that way. I wouldn't know, but if that's true. My mother was beautiful.

So Kankuro and Temari were the only two people I allowed myself to get overly close with. That was until a spiky blonde, knuckleheaded leaf shinobi knocked some sense into me (literally knocked it in to me).

Now I stand as the most powerful man of my village. People come to me for advice and I have no choice but to listen.

I'm the Fifth Kazekage. I am Sabaku No Gaara.

I am who people report to before they make actions. I am the one to "call the shots" before anything happens. It's a difficult job but I am very slowly making progress with these hot-headed old fashioned council men. I've even strengthened some bonds between our allied villages.

But even that's not enough for them. They want to see their precious Kazekage married. Apparently so does a few other countries.

I set down my third letter of a political marriage and closed my eyes. I sighed trying to relieve the stress and tension that happens to accompany me more than usual. I told the secretary that these letters are of less importance but yet, they manage to be sent in urgent mail.

It's not that I don't like the idea of marriage. I would just like to find my bride the modern way. By not having a letter sent to me with her profile and image. I tried to voice once what I wanted to my older brother, but I was at a loss for words. I have a major problem voicing my thoughts and opinions. Blame it on my way of upbringing or isolation as I call it.

I really do want to get married-when I'm ready. But I want to find a woman who I can fall in love with. I don't want some poor woman to have to wake-up with me in fear of the jinchuriki I use to be. I want someone who knows what Gaara likes and wants. Not what pleases the Kazekage or to keep from angering me. Is that so much to ask?

Even with myself no longer being a holder of Shukaku, I'm still looked and treated as I am. No one said this job would be easy. They definitely didn't mention the loads of paper work.

I sighed once more and opened my eyes to look at the next document on the stack. A letter from Konoha. My mouth twitched a bit as I remembered Naruto's free laugh.

Sakura Haruno. Where is that name from? Oh yes, the pink haired kunoichi. She was someone I didn't want to mess with. She kind of scares me. I've seen her fighting tactics. She has some incredible strength. The scariest woman though is Temari. Even though many people don't believe I have fear. Temari is one scary woman. Women in general frighten me. Kankuro told me that Temari is probably the scariest woman I'll meet. That brings me some relief, if I've already met the scariest then the rest should be… what does Kankuro call it? Ah, a 'piece of cake'. I'm very uneducated when it comes to women. Kankuro tries to teach me through his own experiences but Temari told me not to listen to anything Kankuro says. I don't know why, some of the things he's mentioned seemed helpful. I sure won't listen to Temari when it comes to sex.

It's not that I haven't had sex before. Once my brother taught me more on the subject, I was curious to find out what was so grand about it. Temari comes back from the Leaf with a smirk on her face after seeing that Nara guy. Sometimes she comes back frustrated and that means something's happened but recently everything's been okay. Kankuro, always talks about his sexual encounters and he has a lot of them. No wonder he can't find love, he's too occupied with finding a –as he puts it- "a good fuck".

So some time when I was still struggling to become Kazekage, I decided to experience what sex was like. I finally found out what all the fuss was about. It was interesting and very pleasurable. I've kissed, I've made out and I've only had sexual intercourse. I haven't done any of the other things Kankuro's mentioned, such as oral, because I honestly didn't see the need to. Sex is just sex to me. That's how my brother views it as well. Temari tried to tell Kankuro and I once that sex can also be known as making love. I still don't understand to this day how any of that can be even be close to something as precious as love...

So the Hokage agreed to send a leaf medic to take a look at our medical facility and they depart in two days. That was a relief. I knew we were very out dated on some things we held here. The council won't listen to me, so I knew Konoha would be here to help. Sending Haruno-san will be of greater help. She's been here before and the medics already know what to expect from her. Plus if I'm lucky, she may send Naruto to accompany her and I can 'catch up' with him. This would be easy, quick and sufficient. Something new for a change.

If only finding a way out of this arranged marriage was as easy as this. Wait a minute? I closed my eyes and my hands automatically crossed in front of my face (habit, I guess). I remember Kankuro saying one thing. He did joke a few weeks back about something on the lines of me having a girlfriend would solve this problem. Of course, we both knew that was far from happening. I didn't even care about finding someone at a time like this. But, could I possibly ask Sakura to join in my scheme?

I know Kankuro and Temari would help me through it. They always do. I do have to go to the Leaf Village within almost a year for some meetings to come up. If I can talk to Sakura about my situation, maybe she will listen and help. I can also offer mission's pay.

That's it. I surprise myself. I find myself thinking more and more like my older brother and it scares me. But this was a good idea. Kankuro will be surprised I thought of it.

A shadow of a smirk rested on my lips as I signed the document in my hands. I stood up and looked at the cacti lined against the wall on top of a wooden shelf. I need to water them soon.

I left the office and made my way to the messenger hawks.

"Kazekage-sama." Zenma, the guard on duty, nodded towards me. I nodded back as I entered the room. Hawks were around in cages and I made my way towards the Konoha hawk. I placed the letter in the pouch and released it to fly.

The hawk flew into the pink sunset horizon. This would be easy. Haruno-san will come do the tour and retrieve the information needed. I'll let her be aware of my situation. If she agrees, which I'm sure she will with the help of Naruto, when I return to Konoha within a year's time; we can possibly pull of a 'relationship'. It will fool the council enough to buy me some time. That was all I needed.

In five days, my life will be made a lot easier.

* * *

**Here is the next story voted by the readers! Enjoy guys, I hope you all find it worth the win!**

**If you have any thoughts or ideas or feel something is a bit off for Gaara. Please review or pm me. All suggestions and comments will be helpful!**


	2. Chapter One

Today was the day the medic from Konoha would arrive. I sat at my desk reviewing our medical files, history, etc. Kankuro stood in the room with me. I looked up to see him picking through his nails. He looked uninterested. Probably due to the fact I called him in here an hour ago and I still haven't spoken to him. I guess now I should voice my plan.

"Kankuro."

He looked up at me with interest in his eyes. I took this time to take in his features. He wore that damn war-paint again. I never understood why he wore it. I thought he honestly looked better without it. How did he get women with that gunk on his face?

"Yeah, Gaara?"

Kankuro spoke after a few seconds. Oh that's right, I acknowledged him.

"I," I what? How do I state this to him? "I think I have an idea."

I stared at him, hoping he could catch on to my thoughts. I wasn't sure how to explain myself further. I watched his expression and he raised his eyebrows high with interest. Yes, he did catch on.

"Really?" He gave his usual smirk. Oh, I need to explain it now.

"Maybe, I can ask Haruno-san to…" To pretend to be my girlfriend when I go to the village? Yes, that's the plan but I was at a loss for words. I just looked at him. He was use to this by now. He nodded before speaking.

"You want to ask Sakura to possibly act as your girlfriend when we visit the Leaf in a few months or so, right?" Kankuro finished for me and I gave a small sigh of relief. I am very thankful that he knows me well.

"Yes."

I gave a brief nod and Kankuro brought his hand to his chin. Scratching it as he thought deeply. What could he be thinking of now?

"That could possibly work. You could offer mission's pay as well." He spoke between 'hm's then he smirked at me with a snap of his fingers. "You just need to show yourself off as more interesting."

I furrowed my brow at him. Why would I need to do that?

"Look, if you can maybe try and express your face more or something during the interview." He trailed off then he looked up at me with a serious expression. "Just practice what to say. I can see you've been reviewing the files and shit. Try and add a smirk here and there with your responses. Maybe try a joke, you know? Like act-"

"Act like you." I inwardly sighed at myself. I hate to admit it, but maybe he's right.

"Yeah, there you go. Act like me." Kankuro seemed overly proud of himself as it twinkled in his eyes. Maybe I could try it? He has a point.

I nodded at him and he sighed.

"Talking more would help too. Just nodding and staying quiet like that makes people intimidated. Definitely highlight your face with facial expressions. I know that this neutral gaze is just your resting face but try it. These are suggestions you know." Kankuro added and he looked a bit nervous. I guess he thought he may have crossed some line. I'm not sure why he thinks that way. But what is a-

"A resting face?" Damn, I voiced that aloud. I disliked when I voiced my ignorance.

"Yeah like you know, when you're thinking or something. Like when you zone out and your face isn't showing any expression. Yours is a very neutral, cold gaze. No offense. But that's better than those bitchy resting faces."

Kankuro trailed off with a look of disgust. It seemed as if he was picturing it and I tried to as well. I furrowed my brow as I had a hard time picturing it myself.

Kankuro must have noticed.

"A bitchy resting face is basically when you look angry. As in you look like you could just snap at any moment. A.k.a. you just look like a bitch." Kankuro spoke while raising a finger in the air. I guess to emphasize his lesson.

"How do you get it?" I asked rather quietly. Kankuro's face froze then he smirked at me.

"You're born with it, Gaara. Even some of the nicest girls can have the bitchiest resting face. And vice versa." I nodded at his lesson. Another valuable lesson learned. "Now, I got to go. Temari will have my ass if I'm late for this meeting." Kankuro made his way to the door then turned around to face me. "Don't forget to practice. You'll do great." He smiled before reaching for the handle.

"Kankuro." I called to him and he froze momentarily. He looked at me with question in his eyes. "Thank you." His face softened with a genuine smile.

"Anytime, bro!" With a wave, he left the room for me to "practice".

**Two hours later,** I stood by the mirror watching myself answer silent questions. It was… interesting. Watching myself smile outward was a strange sight indeed. Raising my eyebrows, smirking, smiling, frowning… it was all strange to take in. At points I found myself comical. It was absurd to even try this. This isn't me. Maybe I shouldn't go through with this. I caught my neutral expression in the mirror. Have I always looked so uninterested? "Better than those bitchy resting faces." I heard Kankuro's voice acknowledge me and I stared at myself. I guess better indeed.

My practice was interrupted by a knock at the door. Oh no, she's here. I turned to the face the door as I saw Makano's, a guard of mine's, head pop in the door.

"The medic from Konoha is here, sir." He stated to me and I nodded. I felt myself panicking. I closed my eyes as I inhaled a deep breath to calm myself.

I opened my eyes to see a rush of blonde and purple fly in. Before I even knew it, my hands were on very delicate, soft, slender shoulders. I looked down to see a girl with long blonde hair and bright, very bright blue eyes watching me. Her face flushed pink. Oh, she looks so much like her. How is that possible?

My hands tightened on her shoulders, absentmindedly. Her skin was so soft. I have never felt such smooth skin before in my life. The harsh dessert caused any chance of soft skin to be a lost cause. Yet hers, was so soft and smooth. No, I can't think that now. I quickly pulled away when she steadied herself. I made my way towards the desk, maybe too quickly. I have to calm myself. This is not Sakura.

"I was expecting Sakura Haruno. Who are you?"

I took in her features immediately. Big blue eyes, long blonde hair pulled into a high and tight ponytail. A lock of it hung covering her right eye and my hand itched to pull it away. I clenched my fist tightly to fight it. Her outfit was another thing. So purple and so… revealing. She was so slim and pale. She looked so delicate. How could this girl be a kunoichi? Her body looked so fragile. It gave me the sudden urge to grab her so no one else could.

"Sakura is currently on a mission and I was sent as a replacement."

Her voice came out shaky in a high pitch. I have seen this girl before, but where? I saw a slight shiver run through her spine. She was afraid of me, she couldn't hide it. Deep down, that made me oddly content.

"Alright, but that doesn't answer my question."

Where have I seen her?

"Who are you?"

I saw her taking in my facial features. Her eyes were searching me. She must have been trying to find a reasoning for my tone. Now, I see why Kankuro believed I needed more expressions.

"Oh yes, I am Ino Yamanaka, Kazekage-sama." Her voice was tight and quick. I could tell she was nervous. Her body stance was tight and she held her breath.

Ino Yamanaka. Where have I heard that name? Ah yes, Temari has spoken of her. She is a teammate to the Nara guy. Temari didn't speak all too fondly of her though and I don't see why? Maybe she was a threat between Temari and the Nara guy?

The image of her fighting Sakura three years ago flashed into my mind. She almost won but Naruto called to Sakura in time. She definitely showed her intelligence in the match.

Ino… boar? She by no means looks anything close to be associated to that type of animal. She definitely didn't eat like one judging by her figure. A very slim figure, but she definitely had the right curves to go with it.

"Well, Ms. Yamanaka-"

"Please, call me Ino." She interrupted me. I guess she is not one for formalities. We were all genin together at some point.

"Very well then." I paused trying to bring myself to use her name. "Ino."

Her name sounded foreign to my ears. I shook this distraction away. I need to focus. Could I possibly bring her into my scheme?

"You are here to ask me some questions about my medical facility?" I spoke gently to her.

I could see she was too focused on me to think clearly. I've seen that look before. Many women gave me that look. Kankuro says that look means they are attracted to me. If that's so then… wow. She is attracted to me. My mouth twitched at the thought and I quickly straightened it.

I saw her eyes flash brightly as she remembered her reason being here. "Yes, I am, Kazekage-sama, I-"

"You may call me, Gaara." Might as well let her use my name. A friendlier impression gives me better chances. At least, I think. I saw her eyeing me before she visibly relaxed.

"Alright, Gaara."

My name rolled off her tongue and I froze on the spot. I liked the sound of my name from her mouth. It gave my name a light meaning to it.

"These are questions Sakura has written down for me, so please understand I am a little unaware of these." She looked at me and I had to close my eyes.

Her eyes. I wish I could see both, but just one was taunting enough. She changed greatly from my last sight of her. When was that? Two years ago, when Matsuri was kidnapped. She looked so delicate back then as well. Her hair was much shorter but she still wore her high ponytail. She also wore a lot of purple.

As much as I disliked the change of her hair covering her right eye, it made her appear much more feminine. And has her body changed since then. Why I never took great notice to her before, I have no idea. Damn it, I need to stop distracting myself.

"Proceed."

I finally opened my eyes to look at her. She was staring at me. Full on staring. When blue met jade eyes she quickly looked down. A shadow of a blush forming on her high cheek bones. I saw her shuffle before looking her attention towards the questions in her hand. I let a smile slip on my lips when her attention was somewhere else. What could she possibly be thinking?

"How many medics do you have on staff here at your hospital?" Her facial expressions suddenly became very determined and it was a nice look for her. Ah, yes. Time to think of all the reading I have done earlier.

"There are eight doctors, twelve nurses." I recalled and I saw her mouth drop open. Her face was full of shock and it was humorous.

"Why so little?" She blurted in a high pitch. She then shut her mouth abruptly. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. Instead of suppressing it, I let the expression show. Kankuro would be proud. But I couldn't hold it too long, my mouth automatically reverted to a straight line.

"We do not have many people here who study medicine. We are hoping to try and advance that as we being to train some young interns." Which was true. We really needed more staff and advancement. Something I have been pushing from the council for far too long.

"Oh okay, next question."

I looked at her and I was a bit surprised to not see her writing anything down. Is her memory that impressive?

"How do you find your supply of medicine and other first aid necessities here to be in order and up to date?" She looked at me with a thin raised eyebrow.

I closed my eyes briefly as I recalled the information I read.

"We have a small green house for herbs that we cannot grow in our terrain. We are little under equipped here when it comes to medicine and equipment. We are hoping to expand this soon. My top priorities concern the hospital and medicine that is available to my people. This is why I contacted the Leaf village for help on furthering our education and helping us advance."

The information flew through my mouth as it processed through my mind. I thought maybe I should have ended it there, but maybe expressing the need for advancement to her will allow the Hokage to work faster.

"Our staff is older, more from a previous generation. They are accustomed to medicine from their time of study. The Sand village could really use new modern medics."

I looked at her and her expression was of awe. Her eye was opened wide and I could see a hint of amazement. Why did she look at me that way? She nodded at me then turned down to read the next question.

"Do you find there to be a more unfair opportunity for women in the medic field due to the older generation of staff and council men here who hold views degrading women?"

I could tell she just read the question without processing it. She shut her mouth quickly. I felt my eyes widen slightly as I tried to take in her question. I closed them and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to express how I felt about the council men very openly. But I knew that was unprofessional. I decided to stand up and I walked next to my desk. Standing made me feel much more intimidating. My lack of guard has me very uneasy with her in here.

"You are right about the views of some of the staff here. With the staff being of older men who were raised when women are to be kept at home and fulfill their responsibilities as a wife and mother, it has become hard for women in here."

There's the truth, now to add my view.

"But that is why I would like to advance our facilities and have a more modern approach to it. As you know, we are under staffed because it has been hard for women to make it in the medical field. So once we can change this, not only will our staff increase, but we are more likely to see a… variety of staff here as well." I chose my wording carefully.

I relaxed at my quick response. I have spoken more here than I have for the past three days. Practicing really did help or maybe it was because of the blonde standing in the room. I looked at her and her expression was in even more awe. Why did she look at me that way? It was uncomforting as a strange feeling tugged in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to voice to her to stop looking at me with amazement. I had to take her attention off me.

"I'm sure you have experienced this,"-what do I say?-"view,"-yes that works-"on your walk here?"

I looked at her revealing outfit once more. Her stomach was very tone with a light hint of muscles. Her legs were long and the skin looked invitingly soft. She had very nice legs. I felt my mouth go dry and I wasn't sure what to do. How could I be viewing her this way? This was unprofessional and rude on my part. Has it been that long since I've had sex? I then looked at her face and she was angry. Flushed with rage and she looked… cute. I stiffened my smile when she jumped in my face. I froze. She was so close to me and she didn't look scared. She smelt like… lavender.

"I hope you know, no one informed me of the weather here, nor how the villagers are. I can wear whatever I want and feel comfortable in! Like you said, _Gaara_, the people need a more modern view, and well. I'm as modern as it gets." She hissed at me.

I closed my eyes to try and hide myself from her. I knew it did nothing, but it gave me time to think clearly. She was amusing, I wasn't sure why. She was also very hot tempered. I felt myself smiling and I quickly straightened it out. I've let my guard down too much around her.

"Very well then… I guess the villagers will have a lot to learn when this"-what do I say… she used a word for it. Ah, yes.-"modern advancement"-there we go-"takes place." I gave a sigh of relief, silently.

"You're damn right. Now may I please have my tour of the hospital so I may report to my hokage and finally return home?" She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head at me. Her eyes narrowed at me and I hid my shock. She wasn't scared of me like the others. She wasn't afraid to show authority and it was…awakening.

"Very well. You may exit now and Baki will take you through the hospital as you take the notes needed. Please send my regards to the hokage."

I had to say goodbye to her. There was no way I could add her in my scheme. I could give about fifty reasons why and so far, I've came up with four just from this brief interview.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama." She nodded at me.

She kept her authority presence and I tried in my best attentions not to smile. I found myself walking towards the door as she did. She ran into my side and my hands instinctively came to those slender shoulders once more. Why was her skin so soft? I'm counting that as reason number five.

"You're welcome Ino. Try and avoid tripping." I started as a caution but I couldn't end it that way. What did Kankuro say? Be like him. What would Kankuro do? A joke. Yes, a joke with a smirk. "We don't need any major injuries"-let's see…-"we do only have eight medics and I believe they are all busy at the moment." I tried my best to smirk and I was even surprised at myself. That was definitely Kankuro-like.

I noticed my hands were still on her shoulders and she giggled. It sounded so bright and cheerful. It was a sound I would definitely like to hear again. Hearing her so carefree… it brought me a sense of… hope. What was this leaf kunoichi doing to me? I dropped my hands immediately and headed straight for my desk. I needed the distance. I heard the door open and close quickly and I suddenly relaxed my tense shoulders.

It was over. The whole interview was finally over. But a part of me felt a feeling I couldn't figure out. Was it sadness? Why would I be sad? Is it because after this, I will not see this bubbly blonde again? It was for the best. She could never fit in my scheme. I had an attraction towards her. Yes, I can admit that. Her appearance was so much like hers… it was shocking. How could this leaf kunoichi look so much like the woman who helped me sexually understand myself? I shook the thought away.

There were six reasons total today of why I couldn't ask Yamanka-san to help me.

One: She was beautiful. Too beautiful for someone like me. With a tall slender figure and nice emphasized curves. It was too big of a distraction for me.

Two: Her personality was too bubbly. Like another blonde leaf shinobi I knew… I don't want my presence to intimidate her into a timid state.

Three: She wore her hair in a ponytail. I liked women with their hair down, simple. Even though her hair looked soft… very soft and long…

Four: I let my guard down around her and that was dangerous. I even had a few facial slip ups. It was a different side of me I didn't want to know.

Five: Her skin was too soft. It's a distraction. A very inviting distraction…

Six: Ino Yamanaka looked too much like her.

I groaned in frustration as I sat in my desk. I contemplated creating the other forty-four reasons but there was a stack of paper work waiting for me. As I read the first paper, a soft giggle and big blue eyes haunted my mind.

* * *

**Writing this is challenging indeed! Please review because I need help knowing if I'm keeping Gaara's character or if he's too OC. I'm trying my best but damn it's difficult. I didn't help myself by the way I portrayed him in this chapter in 50 Shades of Sand but I'm sure as I go on things may get easier... hopefully...**


	3. Chapter Two

It's been three hours since Yamanka-san left.

It's been three hours of me just sitting here. I should have been doing paperwork, but I couldn't keep my mind straight.

This day was supposed to help make my job easier. But instead they sent a blond kunoichi. With very long, soft hair, soft skin and bright blue eyes.

I wonder how her tour is going…

"Kazekage-sama." Zenma walked in quickly. He forgot to knock… again. I thought I made it clear with the staff. He doesn't seem to understand.

"Knock." I looked at him and he straightened himself nervously.

"Yes… um, I forgot again. Sorry." He was rubbing the back of his neck as he mumbled.

Zenma was hired recently. His older brother, Zuko, referred him after Zenma became jonin. I had no reason to decline. But now…

"Kazekage-sama, it's about the leaf kunoichi." Zenma blurted and he instantly caught my attention. What could she have done in three hours?

"Report." I placed the letter in my hand down and looked at him. He instantly looked down to the paper he was holding.

"It's from head medic Zureko-san. He writes quote:

Kazekage-sama,

I am afraid to say the tour did not go well as planned. The leaf kunoichi, Yamanaka-san, has been very rude since the beginning of the tour. She would not listen to me and has tried to enter forbidden rooms, such as the file room. She then proceeded to say very rude remarks towards me and my staff. I have sent her off to you. I told her I needed your consent but I would rather someone else be given the tour to. Her behavior was unnecessary and uncalled for. Good day.

Dr. Zureko

"-end quote."

I knew she was hot-tempered, but this was a surprise. I pulled out the piece of paper I was reading and began to write.

Reason seven: She has infuriated my staff. Her mouth can't be controlled.

I looked up to see Zenma struggling to keep a straight face. What is so funny? I know I may still be knew to the whole idea of humor but I don't see how any of this is comical.

"How is this matter humorous, Zenma?" I stared at him and he was unaffected.

He smiled and his eyes were lit with humor.

"It was funny." He snickered.

The scene was funny, now? So he must have saw.

"You went on the tour?"

I didn't plan him to attend the tour. Zenma quickly shook his head.

"No. I was present with her other team members when her and Zureko-san came bursting in." Then he smiled wider. "She has a way with words."

"You find her behavior humorous."

I meant for that to come out as a question. Close enough.

"I do. But, I can't blame her. Zureko-san wasn't very compliant with the tour." He added.

The humor in his face dropped and he drew his mouth into a tight line. Zureko wasn't compliant with the tour? Odd, he made it seem it was all the kunoichi's fault.

"You are dismissed now, Zenma." He nodded at me then he turned to walk away. "Knock next time." I added as a reminder and he turned to give a smile over his shoulder.

"Go easy on her, Kazekage-sama. She has spunk. I like her." He murmured before leaving the room.

What was that about? I sighed as I began to write again.

Reason number eight: My staff likes her. She leaves too good of an impression.

I stared at the paper in my hands. I had begun writing this down when I found my attention to distracted to work properly. I had to remind myself why I must forget about her.

But how can I? She has angered my medics now. How can I handle this? Maybe I can ask Tsunade to send someone else. Preferably, Sakura-san. She has worked with them before. They knew how to handle her. Yes, that can work.

A knock at the door disrupted my thoughts.

"Enter."

Was it her? Baki's head appeared at the door.

"Ms. Yamanka is here to speak to you."

Here comes the problems.

"I told you before call me Ino." She loudly spoke to Baki as she walked passed him. She looked… angry. It was time for Baki to go.

"Very well, you may wait outside." I looked at him as he nodded.

Once the door closed, I looked back at her. Her face was flushed and her blue eye hardened. She was very angry. It made me want to smile. I closed my eyes. She was a distracting sight.

"You wish to speak with me-"

"What the hell is wrong with your staff?"

Did she just interrupt me? I opened my eyes to look at her and her head was held high and her shoulders were tense. Her face was tight with a frown and it was… a funny sight indeed. Maybe, Zenma was right.

"It seems my staff has the same question towards you, Ino."

I saw the anger flush over her face. She crossed her arms around her chest and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. It looked so full…

"Well, just hear me out first. No I'm not going to ask 'cause you are going to hear my side first!"

She was shouting. She was shouting at me and she wasn't going to ask for my permission? That's reason number nine.

"I took this mission because Sakura is on another and your medical staff may need help with advancement. So what happens when I show up to take a tour of your hospital?"

No but you're going to tell me.

"I get treated like shit. Your head medic, Dr. Zureko-whatever wouldn't give me the time of day."

Odd… he didn't state that.

"He wouldn't let me enter through a lot of rooms, except empty surgery rooms. He says they are for only medics of the sand village, I couldn't enter the file room-"

"Well, that's understandable. The file room may contain files that they wouldn't want a foreigner's eyes to see-"

"Okay, but the greenhouse?"

She interrupted me again. Again. That's reason ten.

"I couldn't even get in to see the herbs and medicines you guys have! I couldn't look into surgeries and see the techniques your staff uses. I have nothing informative at all to bring back to Konoha. This is supposed to improve the bond between our villages and even better."

What's better than that?

"Help your people!"

That is better.

"So why can't I be the one to help?"

You're a woman.

"Oh yeah 'cause I have tits and an ass." Her hands flew to her hips and she stared at me.

I closed my eyes immediately. Why? Why did she have to be right? I could have had her gone and maybe Sakura could have come instead. This was supposed to be my second chance.

But she was right though. Zureko-san had a low view of her because she is indeed a young woman. I see now why that question was asked. I should apologize for my staff's behavior.

"I am sorry for the way that they treated you. As of what Zureko has sent to me, he said you were very disobedient the entire tour and had no respect for him or his staff and-"

"Is that really what he said?! I can't believe-"

My hand flew up and her mouth shut tight immediately. Kami's sake. She had to interrupt me, again? I hated interruptions. What I hated more was reminding people. First Zenma and now her? This isn't my day. At least she finally shut up. I looked at her and she just watched me. Her angry expression was replaced with a… blush?

"I am aware from your story that he has mistaken your intentions. He did not inform of the reasoning for your statements throughout the tour."

I began to make my way towards my desk. I had to write down the consent and now rooms for her team to stay in. More paperwork. Well, I might as well add the new reasons down. Once I had two blank sheets of paper, I looked at her. She was watching me. Why wasn't she talking? Oh, right.

"Now you may speak."

Immediately she relaxed and her mouth opened.

"I only said what I said because he would not let me enter many rooms that were crucial to look at. Okay, I understand the files, but he will not allow me into further exploration until he has consent from you. I like his staff, I only got to meet a few that happen to run into us, but that's it. He won't even let me meet the staff, Gaara." Her rambling stopped. "Gaara?"

"I am listening continue." I acknowledged her.

Now where was I? Yes.

Four rooms on the third floor to be made available to team sent from the leaf village. Permission granted from the Kazekage.

I went to the next sheet of paper.

Ino Yamanaka has permission from the Kazekage to be allowed into the following areas of the hospital:

Why was it so quiet? She wasn't talking. Didn't I tell her to continue? That's reason number eleven. She doesn't listen. Well, I need her to talk so I can write down the rest of this. I placed down my pen and I looked at her.

She just watched me. Her expression neutral. Is that what I look like all the time?

"Okay, please continue, Ino." She went back to her talking stance immediately.

"I just need your written consent."

She stopped and looked at me. My eyes met hers and then she returned to speaking. Why did she do that?

"For me to be allowed to see-"

Oh this is what I need. I grabbed my pen to catch down every word she spoke. She spoke quickly. As always.

"-a couple surgeries, see all the equipment, staff, herbs and medicine. Then I can be on my way, and your head medic can go on to his usual life looking down on women."

That mouth of hers. What did she say to him anyways?

"Not to be rude, but what are you writing?"

Reason twelve.

"I just finished writing a note to be given to Zureko for your allowance into what you have listed, a written consent for you to take with you on your tour tomorrow and for rooms to be accommodated for you and your team for tonight's stay."

She stared at me. As if embarrassed for asking in the first place. Looks like I'm going to have to hand her the note myself. As I walked up towards her, she stiffened in her spot. I stuck my right hand out which held the note. Wow, she still smelt good.

She gave me a small smile.

Her finger's brushed my hand as she grabbed the note. Kami. Her fingers are so soft. She was so warm.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sir."

Sir? Why did I like the sound of that? When she looked down to read the paper, she moved that lock of hair out of the way. Her eyes, I could see both of them. Her blue eyes scanned the paper and her face looked relaxed. I could feel a smile form on my lips and I didn't suppress it. Her eyes made herself appear much calmer and more… innocent. Too innocent.

She looked up at me and her eyes widened. Her blue eyes dialated and her mouth opened to form a small "o". She looked mesmerized… why? No, those eyes. They're too distracting. That's reason thirteen. The reasons. The corner of my mouth was still in the form of a smile. Damn.

I straightened it out but I couldn't take my eyes off of her yet. But I had too.

"Baki." I called.

I knew he stood by the door, but her eyes were still glued to mine. We stood too close to each other. Her smell was intoxicating, her eyes were inviting.

I heard the door open and I broke the eye contact with her to look at it. Before he entered, I turned to walk towards my desk. I had to get as far from her as possible.

"Yes, Gaara?" I turned and Baki stood next to her. Suddenly an emotion churned in my stomach. Why was he able to stand next to her so calmly? More so, why was I not fond of him standing next to her at all? This feeling… that goes as reason fourteen. Damn, why did I call him in here again? Oh, the notes.

"Please take this note-" Baki began to walk towards me as I spoke. "-down to give notice for four rooms to be open to Ino and her team. Then send for this note to be delivered to the hospital to head medic Zureko." He took the notes. "Also have Temari and Kankuro sent up here to escort them to their rooms once they have been assigned." He looked at me waiting if there was more information. "That is all."

"Yes, Gaara. Right away." He murmured with a nod then he left out the door.

The papers sitting on my desk caught my attention. Damn, I'm behind. I sat down and started shuffling the papers.

Why was their some strange feeling in this room? I looked up and saw her still standing here. Why was she still here? And why was she still staring at me?

"You may head out with your teammates down stairs to the entrance where you can wait for your room assignments. It shouldn't take too long. I am sorry for the inconvenience you experienced today, I hope tomorrow will be better." That way I don't have any more distractions.

Now that that was out. I sat down and began to sort through the papers. Which one was I working on last?

"Thank you, Gaara."

Why did her voice sound so close? I saw an edge of purple and blonde hair lying on my desk. I looked up and I wish I didn't. She leaned over with her chest pushed out towards me. Her face was only inches away. Breathe. I have to remember to breathe.

"You were the one person who gave me the one thing I wanted most today."

What was resting on my hand? Why was it so soft? I looked towards my hand and noted the blonde hair resting on it. My fingers twitched. I wanted to grab it, it felt so soft just resting on top of it. That's reason fifteen.

"And what was that, Ino?" I looked at her and she gave a big smile that showed her pearly teeth.

"Respect." Kami. She had such a pretty smile. A beautiful smile. Her lips were inviting.

"You're welcome." More like thank you.

She immediately leaned off and she walked over towards the door. Her hair brushed off my hand and I looked at it. I could still feel it. I looked up at the door and she was still there. When my eyes met hers. She gave me a one-sided smile then exited.

What was that about? That's going as reason sixteen.

* * *

**Okay this is really tough. I had this already written, but I went over it like five times. Hopefully after this, I think it will be a lot easier. I got more into Gaara's character in ****_Of Sand_**** after this point in the book so writing him will be easier... hopefully.**

***Gulp* Kami, what did I get myself into?**


	4. Chapter Three

I finished two hours of paperwork with only two fresh paper cuts. That's a new record. Surprisingly, I was able to focus my mind on work, not blonde, blue and purple. That was until a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Enter." I called without looking up from my desk. This paperwork will be the death of me.

"Kazekage-sama." Zuko, one of my trusted guards, walked in towards my desk.

"Zuko, how are you?" I placed down my paper to give him my full attention. He gave me a small smile.

Zuko was very loyal since the beginning. He has been with me since I began my process into becoming Kazekage. I find myself relaxing around him, like I do with my siblings. It's a comforting feeling.

"I'm well, Gaara-sama. Yourself?" He shuffled his weight onto his right foot.

"Drowning." I murmured and I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. Zuko smiled back.

"They always leave it out of the job description." He replied with the smile still resting on his lips.

"Indeed." I turned my attention to the papers in his hand. "Room assignments?"

"Yes." He placed the paper down on my desk. "We were able to manage four rooms. However one is located on the opposite wing of the third floor. It was all they could manage quickly."

"Of course. Thank you, Zuko." I dismissed him and he gave me a small nod before exiting the room.

I stared down at the paper. Who shall go in which room?

Maybe Sarutobi-san should go in the isolated room. That keeps the three chunin together, but a pull in my stomach disrupted the thought. A strong part of me wanted Ino-san to be placed in the further room. I wasn't sure, why? Maybe, the thought of having her close to Nara didn't sit well with me. That must be it. Well, I am Kazekage and what I say goes…

"What up, bro?" Kankuro opened the door and strolled in with his hands in his pockets.

"Kankuro, knock."

I looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You needed me?"

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Escort the leaf team to their assigned rooms, tonight."

I know I couldn't do it. I pushed the paper forward. He looked over but he didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did it not go well with Sakura?"

"It wasn't Sakura-san." Blonde hair and blue eyes flashed through my mind.

"Really?" Kankuro's eyebrows perked up and he pushed himself off the wall.

He headed towards my desk and picked up the paper.

"Shikamaru's team?" He looked up and I nodded. "Yamanaka Ino? Who is that?"

"A teammate to Nara."

"No shit." Kankuro pulled his mouth into a frown. "Will she be able to fit with the plan?"

"No, she won't work." I replied too quickly.

"Why?" Kankuro's hand with the paper fell to this side and he stood staring at me. "Did you not follow the advice I gave you?"

"She's attracted to me." I blurted. I wanted to get off this topic quickly. A reminder of the blonde won't help me finish this work.

Kankuro's mouth pulled into a smirk.

"That's bonus points, bro."

I shook my head, a frown tugging on my lips.

"I'm… attracted to her."

Kankuro's eyebrows shot up so high, his face resembled mine. He then narrowed his eyes and a long grin appeared.

"My little bro's got a crush."

"Kankuro." I warned him but he brushed it off.

"To think someone has finally caught your attention!"

His astonishment could not be hidden. Was I that difficult? Surely, no.

"Bro, just fuck her then." His smirk widening.

"Kankuro." I warned again.

My gourd raddled and Kankuro jumped back with his hands pushed ahead of him. It made me smirk inside. One raddle from the gourd and people immediately jump to guard themselves. How a single movement can make someone jump… it's interesting.

"Okay, calm down. I get it. You actually like her." I frowned. He can't be right. I'm attracted to her, yes. But, actually interested in her? He's wrong…

"Take it and have Temari help you. She's going to want to see him."

I turned my attention down to my paperwork.

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't wait to see the girl that actually caught your eye." He snickered before making his way to the door. He stopped and looked over at me. "Try and give her a chance."

He walked out before I could react. My eyes were left blinking, wide open. Give her a chance? Hearing that from Kankuro was strange. I guess he means to give her a chance in bed… he wasn't one for relationships.

**An hour later,** I found myself walking through the empty halls of the first floor. Why was I here? Perhaps because my brother's words still haunted my mind.

"_Give her a chance_." It echoed through me. I found myself furrowing my brow as I tried to understand the meaning of those words.

"Gaara?" I looked ahead at the sound of Temari's voice. "What are you doing walking around?"

My eyes searched the eyes behind her. Brown, brown, charcoal, brown, blue… Her blue eyes locked with mine and I felt an unfamiliar feeling rush through me. A feeling I have felt many times when I met her eyes. What was it? I can label that as reason seventeen.

"I came to make sure our guests were comfortable." I lied and she seemed to buy it.

"We were just on our way to their rooms. Don't worry about this, Kankuro and I have this."

She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. A familiar warmth spread through me that made me want to smile. Having my family around… made this job worth it. They were always here and seeing them gave me reassurance.

"I know, but after today's events I want to be sure."

I turned to begin walking for the stairs. I knew they would follow. They always do.

I tried to keep my pace ahead. Knowing Ino-san was behind me with her group made me… nervous. It was odd. I count that as reason eighteen.

As we reached the third floor, I stopped. I slowly turned around trying to keep my attention on my siblings. I didn't want to risk the chance of looking towards the leaf shinobi.

As Temari began instructing the men, I closed my eyes. Blonde, purple, blue, fair, soft. It flew through my mind and I couldn't escape it. I had to… to take that chance.

"I'll take the guys and Kankuro you can ta-"

"I'll take her." I interrupted but I kept my eyes closed. I knew they were all watching me now. I spoke without thinking, but I couldn't help it.

"It's no problem at all Gaara, I can take her." Kankuro assured me. I kept my eyes closed but I could tell the statement behind his voice. He was trying me.

"No, she has had the most trouble, I want to make sure everything is okay from here on out." It was the truth.

I opened my eyes to my siblings and saw the questioning look from Temari. On the other hand, Kankuro seemed very pleased. I then dared a look at Ino-san and she gave me a sweet smile. She then crossed her way towards me. I felt myself freeze on the spot. How could her presence do this to me? Reason nineteen.

"Sounds okay with me." She chimed as she locked eyes with my siblings. She stood next to me. Rather closely. Her ability to not fear me was shocking. She stood with me like she did with her team. It was… very awakening.

"Alright then, Choji you can follow Kankuro. I'll take you two." Temari spoke to the remaining leaf team and they turned to head towards the left side of the hall.

I did the same and began to make my way towards her room. I walked quickly and I slowed down when I realized she was behind. I looked over when she caught up to my side, she was watching me as well. I looked away quickly. Those blue eyes were a distraction.

"Are all these rooms occupied?" She questioned me and I could feel her eyes on me.

"No." I kept my eyes ahead. Which way was her room again?

"Oh." She answered. She sounded disappointed. Why? Was it my presence?

I found her hallway and turned into it. Once I stood in front of her door, I turned to look at her.

"This is your room." I moved out of the way to allow her to open the door.

She walked in and I watched her. Her eyes scanned the room and it's décor. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, it bothered me.

I shook away the thought as I noticed her eyes shined at the sight of the kitchen.

"Very cute." She mumbled as she walked into the room.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her hips swayed with each step that allured the eye. Even her walk made her look graceful. The way her hair swayed with her hips, it was… mouthwatering. Her hair looked golden in the dim lighting of the apartment.

She opened the fridge and the door blocked my view of her. I had an urge to send my sand flying to close the door. Why?

"Damn." I heard her mumble.

"What's wrong?" I furrowed my brow. Was there no food in the fridge?

She closed the door and looked at me.

"I'm just hungry that's all." She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a problem. How could it not be a problem? She was so thin, she needed to eat.

"You haven't eaten?" I frowned at the thought of her skipping meals. She couldn't afford to lose more weight. How could she hold off an enemy without proper nutrients? That's reason twenty. She doesn't look out for her health.

"No with the long tour and all, I was never able to eat. But that's okay! I can just eat tomorrow." She beamed a strong smile at me but I was unaffected. She needed to eat. I was going to ensure of it.

"Tomorrow I will be here to take you to the hospital."

I had to take her. It would be the best way to ensure she ate and was given a proper tour. That also meant I'd have more time to figure out what exactly I want from her.

"Oh you don't need to do that, I think I remember the way-"

"I want to accompany you on your tour to make sure today's events are not repeated." She stopped walking towards me and stood about a yard away. I stared at her as I searched her face for any indications of her fighting. Luckily, she smiled instead.

"Okay thanks! What time will you be here?"

"Early." I honestly didn't know. I had a long night of paperwork to do and I had to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, Gaara!" She beamed and I only nodded in response. That smile was hard to say good-bye to but I had to walk away.

I began walking down the hallway. I wasn't sure how I felt about taking her on the tour tomorrow. Content, annoyed, nervous? I stopped when I realized I never heard the door shut behind me. I turned to catch her blue eyes. They were distant. She was thinking deeply as she stared at me. What could she be thinking? This is the second time I caught her this way. I noticed a shiver sent through her body and I decided now was the time to call out to her.

"Yamanaka-san?"

There was no reply.

"Ino-san?"

She shook her head as she came back to reality. I decided to try again.

"Did you need something, Ino?" She looked at me, a blush forming on her cheeks quickly.

"Oh, no. I was just watching to see if I was right about which way to turn at the end of the hall. I got it now! Thanks, see you tomorrow!" She shot me a quick smile, and shut the door loudly.

She missed the smile that formed on my lips. Her blush was addicting. She was good at covering herself. But not good enough.

"She is attracted to you, that's for sure."

I looked to my left slowly as Kankuro appeared around the corner.

"Hey, I didn't miss that smile you gave there, Mr. Emotionless." He smirked at me and I decided to ignore his comment as I walked away from him.

"You may be able to ignore me, bro. But you can't ignore that dropping feeling in your stomach!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. That feeling, he knows it? I turned to look at him.

"What feeling?"

The smirk in his face grew as he walked towards me.

"Oh that feeling, where it feels the pit of your stomach drops when she looks at you. The feeling you get when other men can stand near her or even talk to her and you're not fond of it. That feeling that gives you every feeling of irritation, happiness, sadness, excitement and nervousness. That feeling that's accompanied with sexual feelings as well. Like how your dick twitches when you notice those feminine attributes of hers." He stopped in front of me and he grinned.

Everything he mentioned… he was right. I couldn't hide the emotion on my face. But I quickly reverted to my straight glare.

"What's that feeling called?"

Kankuro's grin turned into a sheepish grin as he leaned in towards my face. I found myself leaning back.

"I'll leave that for you to discover." He simply replied then he returned to his regular posture.

I gave him a glare and he laughed as he walked ahead.

That is reason twenty one. Everyone can see my weakness for her.

"You coming to dinner, right?" He stopped to look at me. His eyebrows raised. Damn it, dinner. I can't say no. Temari will drag me out of the office. An angry Temari is a scary Temari.

"Let's go."

**We sat at the** table waiting for Temari to lay out the food. Kankuro and I sat across from each other. We were not looking forward to this dinner. It was pleasant to be in my family's presence, but Temari was not the best cook. She wasn't a great cook at all. Her specialty was boiling water and adding it to the ramen noodle packets. If anything we didn't do this for the food. Temari states the reasons for the dinners are to "catch up" on each other.

Temari placed a bowl of soup in front of me. I looked down at it, the disinterest leaving my face. It actually looked good.

"Wow, Temari. This looks good. How'd you manage that?" Kankuro sneered at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, I worked long on this one. I got a good recipe when I was in Konoha." She spoke as she took her seat.

"Let's hope it's as good as it looks." He mumbled before taking a spoonful of the soup.

I held my spoon as well and studied the contents before placing it in my mouth. It was good. It had a spiciness that came after swallowing the contents.

"Good job." I complimented her before taking another spoonful.

"Thanks, Gaara." She smiled at me then shot a look at Kankuro. "Why can't you be nice like him?"

"That's new." He mumbled before taking another spoon.

We ate in silence until our bowls were empty.

"So Temari, happy to have Shikamaru here?" He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Less noisy than Naruto. He didn't even remember me when he first came back to the village." She mumbled while she took the bowls from us. I sat back in my seat with my arms crossed.

"How are you two anyways? Nara and you?" Kankuro leaned back as well while he shouted towards Temari's direction.

"Fine." She answered back, the sound of water running.

"So what is going on between you two?" Kankuro smirked and Temari shrugged.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." He responded quickly.

I closed my eyes as they continued bickering among each other. Dinner always turned out this way. They fought among each other a lot, but it was still nice to be here.

"Are you two going to be official or what?" Kankuro shouted.

"No. We are just friends." Temari retorted.

"Friends who fuck."

"Kankuro." I sighed and opened my eyes. "Leave it be."

"Why don't you make it official, Temari?" Kankuro asked Temari, completely ignoring my statement.

"We both don't need that. With us being from different villages and all-"

"It's because of that Yamanaka chick, huh?"

I looked at Temari and her expression couldn't mask it. It had something to do with her.

"No." She sternly answered and Kankuro shook his head.

"You're lying. Just talk about it already. You always ignore it or try and stray off the topic. If you just answer it, I will stop asking." He looked at her and I looked at Temari. She sighed. A sign showing she gave in. I was interested to hear this.

"I don't know. He treats me well when we are together in Konoha. He will even hold my hand sometimes. But when she comes around hugging him and messing with him. He tolerates her. She may jump on him with a hug and instead of telling her to get off, he just mutters troublesome but doesn't show any sign of asking her to get off." Temari's expression and tone went down. She looked solemn. It made me angry. Seeing how this Nara guy could make her look so weak.

"They're teammates, Temari. It's perfectly normal. I'm sure they're his close friends or something." Kankuro tried to comfort her but she immediately shot her head back up at him.

"I think he may have feelings for her. Simple. For her and me. I also feel she may have feelings towards him as well."

My eyes widened. I really felt angry. The thought of her liking this Nara guy, was discomforting to me. It burned through me and I wasn't sure why? What is this feeling?

"You're just letting your jealousy get to you, Temari." Kankuro sneered and she shot him a look. Is that what's it called? Jealousy? Is that what I am currently feeling?

"No. I just want him to make up his mind so I don't have to keep guessing. For a lazy shinobi, he likes to play games." She muttered. Temari was back.

"Sure." Kankuro replied, emphasizing the word.

"How have you been, Gaara?" Temari looked at me and I closed my eyes.

"The same." I answered and I heard a scoff across from me. "What?"

I looked at Kankuro and his face showed disbelief.

"He's got a crush." Kankuro grinned and Temari's eyebrows perked up.

"Really? Who has finally caught my little brother's eye?" She looked at me and I fought the urge to sigh in exhaustion.

"No one."

"Stop lying. Tell her or I will." Kankuro was tapping his fingers on the table. He was right. If I let him tell her, he will definitely out stretch the truth.

"Well, Gaara?" Temari was looking at me. She was waiting patiently.

"Yamanaka-san… interests me." I muttered and her face shot into an immediate frown. Kankuro smiled seeming pleased with himself.

"Why her?" Temari wouldn't even mask her anger. It made me feel odd. Having my older sister not fond of her just didn't sit well with me.

"She's not afraid of me." I looked at them, searching their faces for their reactions.

Temari immediately relaxed her face into a softened expression and Kankuro did as well. It seemed as if Temari was in battle with herself on how to feel. Similar to the battles I have. Kankuro on the other hand. He had a different expression. I couldn't put a name to it. He seemed very content, but not in his usual manner.

"I have to go. Paperwork." I stood up and Temari nodded at me.

"See ya, bro." Kankuro waved lazily at me and I nodded at him.

As I walked out of Temari's apartment, I found myself thinking more of Yamanaka-san. Could she have feelings for the Nara guy? I hope Temari was wrong. I had to observe myself. Maybe I'll see a sign of it tomorrow during the tour. The tour. This will be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, internet problems! Enjoy and keep up the great reviews! They have been so helpful and you guys are just amazing! Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter Four

I finished the last stack of the paperwork that I was given from yesterday. Finally. I groaned as I looked outside the window. The sun was coming up. What time was it? I rubbed my eyes slowly. She should be up by now. Let's get this tour over with.

I walked through the third floor as I made my way to her room. I wonder what today has in store for me.

I knocked on her door. There was no answer.

I knocked again. No answer.

I furrowed my brow in frustration. She's a kunoichi. She should be awake after this noise.

This time I banged the door. Still no answer.

I listened for a moment. There was no shuffling or anything from inside. She was still sleeping. I told her I would be here early. Reason twenty-two. She's a heavy sleeper.

I banged louder.

This time I heard an exasperated sigh from inside and shuffling. Finally she's awake.

The door flew open.

"What?" She shouted in annoyance and I blinked. Her hair was a rat's nest. She was pale with bags under her eyes. She must have not slept well.

"I'm here to take you to the hospital." I stated.

She must have forgot. I caught myself staring at her hair. As I followed her hair down its path, I quickly shot my eyes back up at the sight of black lace. She was only wearing her undergarments. Black lace undergarments. I changed my view to look down the hallway. I couldn't dare another peak at her.

"Oh, shit, the tour!" She shouted once more. "Come in!"

"Ino…" I couldn't look at her. Does she not realize her position?

"What?" She was oblivious to her state of dress. Damn, I'll have to look at her. Forcefully, I looked towards her face and fought not to finish the trail my eyes took earlier.

"Clothes." I spoke quickly.

Her eyes widened as she realized her state. She then closed her eyes and a smile took form on her tired face. Why was she smiling?

"Yeah, I have a lack of those when I sleep. Come on in, I'll get ready fast." She smirked and I felt my eyes widen. How I'd like to see what else she sleeps in. Damn it, I need to get that thought out of my head.

She turned away to walk towards the bathroom. I walked in slowly. I looked around before deciding to look at the wall. Reason twenty-three; she keeps me waiting.

Her body… that's a weakness for most shinobi. It explains so much for her ninja outfit. It's a distraction that can come in great play during battles. I felt eyes on me and I peered over to see her standing there. A toothbrush stuck out of her mouth as she was reaching over top of the dresser. She still remained dressed in her underwear and I looked away immediately. I had to be a gentlemen. She's here on business matters.

I heard her walk back towards the bathroom. Then her footsteps grew closer and I could hear the sound of her bare feet on the kitchen tile.

"You have great manners." She spoke. Her voice was coy.

I released a breath of air as I dared a look at her. I turned towards her and decided this was my time to fully take a look at her.

Her hair fell down to her hips when not in its ponytail. She wore black lace underwear and bra. Her skin still looked soft and her body was much thinner than I expected. Except for the curves that stuck out in the right places. Her breasts filled out her bra and her hips were inviting. I roamed her body once more before I stopped to look at her hair on top. It was everywhere. She drowning in blonde. Her hair was…

"Poofy." I voiced aloud. Damn.

"What?" She looked at me. Her face and eyes a lit with humor. Damn it.

"You hair." I stated but I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. The messy hair was distracting. It actually looked good for some reason. It was inviting.

She began to laugh loudly. Why was she laughing? I furrowed my brow at her.

"Kazekage-sama, you have a way with words." She continued laughing as she walked out the room. I don't understand her. I'm humorous?

I kept my eyes on the wall once more while I waited for her to change. I pray she comes back in clothes this time. I don't know if I could control myself if she came back once more with just her under garments.

I heard her walk in once more and I slowly turned to look at her. She was clothed. Thank goodness. Though her clothing still didn't cover much, at least it covered the right places. She smiled at me.

"Let's go!" She chirped on her way towards the door. She was in a good mood.

I followed after her and waited for her to close the door. Once she locked it, I began to walk ahead. I could hear her footsteps growing faster as she tried to fall in step with me. I sighed slightly and slowed down. When she fell in step, I felt my body tense. It was odd. The only people who walk next to me are my siblings and Baki.

"Is my team meeting me there?" I could see her looking at me from the corner of my eyes. I kept my view ahead. It was odd how she spoke so calmly to me.

"No."

"Oh, then what are they doing?"

Did she not like being with me alone? Maybe Temari was right.

"I'm not sure."

"Okay."

She fell silent afterwards. What could she be thinking? Was she intimidated being left alone with me? She didn't seem that way before. It made me feel… odd.

"It's very peaceful here."

That was very random. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. What could she possibly mean?

"Well Konoha, it can be very hectic, especially the kids running around a lot when they are not in school… hey it's not too hot out!" She shouted enthusiastically at the discovery.

Of course. Does she not realize the time? Then again, she is not accustom to the weather here.

"It's early and the sun is still rising. When the sun is at its peak, the villagers remain indoors. Even the shops close during this time. They come back out around two to continue their daily activites." I acknowledged her and she nodded at me before reverting her gaze ahead of us.

I did the same and I nodded to some of the villagers that acknowledged us. Some familiar faces flew by us and I responded with some greetings to those I knew.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama!" A little girl of around five years left her mother to run towards me. I smiled at the gesture. Kids were such kind creatures. I kneeled down to look straight into the young girl's eyes.

"Hello, young one." She beamed at me from my response.

I felt a sudden warmth of content spread through me. My acknowledgement meant so much to her. It made me… happy. I took notice of her mother standing nearby. She was smiling fondly at the sight of us. I couldn't help but let the tug of my lips win into a smile.

"Your mother is waiting for you. Have a nice day." I nodded my head towards her mother's direction without breaking eye contact with the young girl. She looked over curiously at her mother then back towards me.

"Have a good day, Kazekage-sama!" She waved enthusiastically as she turned away to accompany her mother.

I stared at the sight of her mother smiling at her daughter. The daughter spoke frantically to her mother and my eyes locked with hers for a brief moment. She smiled warmly at me then back towards her daughter. I let my smile linger before I straightened it out and stood to continue our walk. I shot a quick glance at Ino and I saw the side of her smile. Her eye was liquid with happiness. I could help but soften at the sight. She looked at me and caught my expression.

"A lot of your villagers here really look up to you." She kept the smile on her face and I nodded. I guess she was right. I looked ahead. Should I respond to that?

"My purpose in life is to protect those I care about, which of course means the protection of my village."

It was the truth. After hurting others for my own pleasure, I fight now for the protection of those dearest to me.

I noticed we neared the entrance of the hospital. That was a quick walk. We walked in and the young nurse at the desk jumped up at the sight of me.

"Kazekage!" She bowed to me and I nodded.

"Please tell Dr. Zureko, Ms. Ino Yamanaka is here for her tour."

"Of course!" She left immediately, leaving me alone in the presence of Ino-san once more. I found myself relaxing, surprisingly. Maybe I was getting use to her presence? Oh that's a problem. Reason twenty-three.

"Does this mean you are leaving now?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at her. She seemed almost saddened. Does she want me to stay? I think she may.

"I think I need a tour of our facilities as well." I looked at her and noticed her lighten up at my response. My corner of my lip twitched and I didn't fight it. I felt my mouth rise into a half smile. I noticed her eyes immediately fall on my lips. She licked her own lips. Was she aware of it? She grinned then looked into my eyes.

"A great Kage is aware of everything going on in his village. And to ensure the protection of his people, their health needs must be met."

"I couldn't agree more." She stated it all too well.

I looked towards the doors as I heard them open. Dr. Zureko walked out, he looked rather frustrated. He then caught sight of me and his stance changed.

"Kazekage," He bowed. "I can take the tour from here. Thank you for the written consent. This relieves me to know I can show her everything needed."

I felt myself tense knowing the lie he was telling.

"Yeah, right." Ino-san mumbled under her breath. I glanced at her while she was rolling her eyes. Good, she wasn't oblivious to it either.

"I will be accompanying this tour as well." I looked at him and I notice him tense once more.

"Of course, shall we begin?" He spoke quickly. He wanted this to end faster than I did.

"Gladly!" Ino-san walked between us to head towards the doors. I took note of Zureko-san's facial expression. He looked annoyed and shocked at the girl's gesture. It was comical.

We walked through the doors and from then on, I saw a different Yamanaka-san. She was no longer playful, infuriating and sexy. She was strict and business. I followed them from back to observe not only the hospital but to watch her work. It was fascinating. She clearly knew what she was doing. The fifth Hokage sent a great replacement for Haruno-san. Zureko-san seemed annoyed at her vast knowledge. I took note on bringing this up in the next meeting on medical topics.

At a time, a surgery took place and Ino-san jumped right in. Much to Zureko's annoyance, she became part of the surgery and took over. She taught the young medic on her techniques and he seemed intrigued. He looked very pleased to learn from her. She was determined and it made her glow. She has never looked more… beautiful until now.

The tour ended and we made our way to the hospital lobby once more. I took notice of the time. Two o'clock. This tour took far too long.

"This is the end. I hope you have received all you needed for your report, Yamanaka." Zureko kept his attention on her. Trying to make a good impression for me.

"It's Ino. And yes, thank you." Her voice was bland. It made me frown, she could try and show respect for him. Reason twenty-four.

"As well. Kazekage," he bowed in my direction, I nodded. "Yamanaka," he glanced at Ino-san then back at me. "Have a nice day." He then left out the doors before we could make any further responses.

"Thank you." I looked over at her and she looked exhausted. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Thank you for accompanying this tour. This was a WHOLE lot smoother than yesterday's." She smiled slightly.

"You're welcome." I responded as I made the way towards the exit.

I was making the way back towards the tower until a sound stopped me. I looked over at the blonde kunoichi who placed a hand over her stomach, where the noise came from.

"You're hungry." That was supposed to be a question.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in a while." She commented, her brow furrowing as her stomach made another noise. She needs to eat.

"I know a place we can eat." I mumbled as I turned towards the market.

I searched the crowds of people and stands until a familiar one popped out. I made the way towards the stand, my own stomach twisting with the thought of food.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage." The regular store shop owner smiled at us. "Hello, miss. What may I get you today?"

"The usual." I responded and looked towards Ino-san.

She was looking at the menu. Her brow furrowed while reading. She seemed… lost.

"She'll have today's special." It came out of my mouth before I could think it through. I heard a small gasp from my right but I ignored it.

"Alright. It will be a few minutes." The shop owner smiled and I handed him the money.

I looked towards the sky as I waited for our food to be ready. There were very few clouds out. How odd. The sky was always vacant.

"What's the special?" She asked and I looked at her. What was the special?

I shrugged my shoulders in response and her mouth flew open in disbelief.

"You don't know?" She shouted in surprise. Why was she angry? Huh, reason twenty-five.

"You didn't recognize anything on the menu. The food here is good." I tried to acknowledge her and she nodded her head slightly.

"Alright, as long as it's not Sashimi." I saw the disgust fog her eye. "What did you order?"

"Salted tongue and gizzard." I mumbled. My stomach flopped in anticipation. I looked at her and her nose was curled. The disgust more evident on her face.

"Sounds gross." She commented. Her eyes were distant. She was probably trying to picture it. I smiled at her bluntness.

"It's not as bad as it seems." I watched her for a reaction and she smirked. A small glint in her eyes.

"I'll take your word for it." Her voice was playful. She then turned her attention to the shop owner with our food.

"Enjoy!" He handed us our food and she smiled at him. A huge smile that made the same pit in my stomach pull. Was I… jealous? Jealous of this man for receiving a beautiful smile from this leaf kunoichi? Reason twenty-six.

"Thank you." I mumbled not keeping my eyes off of her.

She was oblivious to my stare as she turned and looked around. She spotted something that caught her attention and made her way towards it. I followed her line of sight to a bench. She wants to eat out here? Why? We could eat at the tower… I gave an inaudible sigh and sat down slowly next to her. I looked at the watching pedestrians.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The noise of her digging through the bag almost loud enough to block her voice. I kept my view down on the ground.

"I… don't usually eat out here." I replied, keeping my view down.

"Why?" She asked loudly.

How do I respond? That I'm used to being alone? That I felt out of place eating here in front of others? That I'm always working on paperwork and usually I don't grab my own lunch?

"I eat alone in my office." I chose this wording instead. It summed it all up to me.

She didn't say anything and I dared a look at her. Her expression was soft. Why?

"And I don't usually eat with a Kazekage. I guess there's a first for everything. Let's dig in!" She smiled as she unpacked her food. Did she just try to comfort me? Why? Reason twenty-seven.

I felt my shoulders relax and I began unpacking my food. Salted tongue. It's been so long since I've eaten this. I pulled the contents out of the bag and picked up my chopsticks. I picked up the first piece and took the first bite. I closed my eyes. Oh, how long it's been. The spice and saltiness was complimenting. I chewed once more. I opened my eyes and let them wander towards Ino-san. She was staring at my food. Instead of disgust, curiosity took form on her face. Her blue eyes twinkling.

"What does it taste like?" She asked before she stuck a tomato in her mouth. She began chewing as she kept her eyebrows raised… Tomatoes. How can she like them? They're so… sweet.

"It's not for someone with sweet taste buds." I responded and she raised her eyebrows further up.

"Can I try some?" She asked and my eyes widened. What? She wants to try it?

I could only manage a nod. She reached over and with her chopsticks she picked up a piece of the gizzards. She moved her bangs, which I learned recently that's what it's called, from her face and she examined the piece. She's not going to like it. She's too sweet herself for it.

"At least it's cooked." She managed to say before immediately plopping the food in her mouth.

Her eyes closed tight as she chewed it forcefully. She opened her eyes as her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes were shining from the water gathering. She quickly swallowed and kept her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, her eyebrows shot up, her nose crinkled… it was humorous. She then looked at me and her eyes narrowed.

"That's one down, another to go." She reached for the tongue and she smelt it. Why would she smell it?

She closed her eyes tightly this time before putting the tongue in her mouth. Well… at least she was willing to keep going. I wonder how she will like the saltiness. She began to chew and immediately her tense posture relaxed. She chewed it slowly. Kami… she likes it. She swallowed and shot a bright smile at me. The triumph shown on her face.

"That was… actually pretty good!" She shouted before reaching for another tomato on her plate.

"And the gizzards?" I couldn't help but smile. She snorted. What an interesting sound. I've only heard Temari do that once at a joke Kankuro told.

"That was disgusting." She frowned and I shook my head.

"Fair enough." Enough distractions. I wanted to eat.

"Would you like to try some of mine?"

"No, I've had cactus before." I mumbled.

"I haven't. It's interesting. I also like the sweet dressing made it's fruit." She smiled at me and I felt my mouth pull into a frown.

Sweets… something I'm not fond of. And she seems to be plenty of it. Reason twenty-seven. She raised an eyebrow at me and I couldn't keep back my sigh.

"I'm not fond of sweets."

"Oh." She simply replied before returning to her food.

I wonder if she understood the meaning behind it? I finished my food quickly before her.

"So cactus, is grilling it the only way to serve it?"

"No."

"Oh."

I got up and she followed. We threw away the food in a nearby trashcan and began to head towards the tower. It was quiet between us. Odd, she's always talking.

"I've never worked with cacti before." She broke the silence. I thought to soon. But what?

"Hn?" I looked at her and she kept her view ahead of us.

"Well my parents own the Yamanaka Flower Shop and I work there part-time. I have grown many flowers and I'm currently working on growing some medicinal herbs." She spoke, her eyes looked distant. She must be thinking about her home.

What should I say to this? What has Temari told me to do? If someone shares a bit of information about themselves, do the same.

"I cultivate cacti." She looked at me quickly, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Really? Is that sort of your hobby?"

"I have a couple in my office." I responded then thought. Share… I need to share more about myself. "It's calming and allows for me to think rationally when I undergo a lot of stress."

"Wow, who'd of thought? Kazekage Gaara: protecting the people and cacti of Suna from all evil." She bursted into a laugh.

Why is she laughing at me? She works with flowers. Is cultivating with cacti that bad? Temari was wrong. It's bad to share too much about yourself.

"You know, growing and working with flowers has helped me strengthen myself over the years." She spoke, her gaze down at the sand.

"How?" This was interesting. Suddenly, learning more about this kunoichi interested me.

"Well it takes a lot of work keeping a flower healthy. You must nurture it to grow. Those that have received the best nurture grow to be the healthiest and prettiest plants. Those neglected barely grow and wilt sooner than expected. It taught me to treasure the friendships I have."

What? How?

"I have to nurture and support my friends so I can see them all blossom and grow into beautiful flowers. It also taught me that even though some flowers are beautiful on the outside, they can be poisonous on the inside. Many people think I take too much into my appearance. It's not a shield but an advantage. I possess high skills and talents that many people don't notice except my teammates. A beautiful kunochi can make opponents think that she is weaker and use it to her advantage."

This was interesting. She knew what people thought of her from her appearance, and she didn't take offend to it. She's stronger than I thought.

"People are like flowers, it depends on where and who help to allows them to bloom the brightest."

I took in everything she said. That itself spoke so much about her character. She was caring, and her beauty was something she used to her advantage. I wonder what her skills and talents are. Maybe one day I should challenge her to a battle? But referring people to flowers… What kind of a flower am I to her? I was neglected… have I wilted in her eyes?

"Although-"

I looked at her as she began to speak. What could she have to say?

"-sometimes, some seeds aren't giving proper nurture in the beginning. As the plant grows, it is stunted and begins to take on the form of never growing."

Where is she going with this?

"Weeds and harmful insects can prohibit this plant from growing, but also isolation can be worst as well."

Could she be referring to-?

"Other plants grow faster than the stunted seedling. Even if the plant looks as if there is no hope for it, someone comes along with the care it has lacked. Thus it then slowly begins to receive all the that is has missed in it's adolescence."

Me? Is she referring to me?

"Then it grows to be the tallest and strongest plant of the all. And when it blooms, it produces the boldest, brightest flower out of the group. A flower that was just a little late to bloom, but the best thing you have ever seen." Her eyes were closed and a hand held over her heart.

I found myself stuck in my spot. Me… she thinks I have truly grown besides everything. She doesn't even know me but she sees me as someone treasured. How? How could this kunoichi see this about me? How? I heard her footsteps stop in front of me.

"Do you-" I stopped speaking immediately.

Does she what? What am I supposed to say? How can I respond to anything like that? A kunoichi from a different village has spoken about me like as if she has been around me my entire life. Like my siblings.

I felt a warm hand placed on my chest, over my heart. I tensed. She was touching me, but I didn't move from her touch. It sent a jolt through me that was almost painful. I followed the hand, to the pale arm, to the face in front of me. Her face was serious but soft.

"Gaara," she took a step forward towards me. She now stood only inches from me. I tensed, her eyes staring up into mine. The wind blew her bangs from her eyes. "You've blossomed bolder than the others. You just needed what was neglected from you."

I closed my eyes. Her look was dangerous. Bolder than the others? There was only one I could think who fit that description.

"Just as bold as Naruto?" I found myself whisper aloud. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. She still stood so close. So close her hair whipped at me from the wind. The wind which grew increasingly hard in seconds… Wait. Oh know.

"Ye-" I looked up immediately and saw the approaching sandstorm. Damn it. I was so distracted. Shit.

I immediately reacted and brought my hands around her. I picked her up into my grasp, carrying her bridal style. I turned and began to immediately run to anything nearby. The sand flew around us. I could hear her coughing harshly and I clutched her closer to me. Damn it. Where to go? How could I manage to get us into this? I searched frantically and noticed a small shop to my right. I ran towards there, almost dropping her.

"Damn it."

I noticed she wasn't responding to me. She passed out. Even worse.

I crashed my body against the walls of the building. The door didn't budge and I noticed the wood boarded on the door. It's abandoned and I tightened my arms around her. I couldn't see well enough to fight though.

I started to use my chakra and block the sandstorm from my view. It was enough for me to notice a window next to the door. I reacted quickly. I pulled her closer to my chest. With the sand I was controlling, I pushed it against the window and heard the shattered glass pieces. I jumped through and took notice of the shop. Only this window and the door were the way out. Nothing was in here. The wooden floorboards were coming out and they squeaked as I took a step forward.

"This will do."

* * *

**Well reviews are coming slowly, but hopefully this quick update will get you guys out of the shadows! Enjoy, I'm way too excited to write the next part. But I will wait for more views. They are what motivate me. More views=faster updates.**

**Thanks again, guys!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Oh my goodness! Reviews have sky rocketed. I want to say thank you to all the guest readers for leaving reviews. And a special thank you to AntwSpring for the recommendations!**

**A side note. **_italicized_ **represents flashbacks. Just to not confuse anyone. It will also represent dreams as well.**

**Enjoy guys! All the reviews made me want to post this sooner!**

* * *

I placed her body down against the wall. Using my chakra, I had all the sand I took in with me to escape through the window. Fortunately, the storm's winds were facing in a separate direction which kept anymore sand from coming in.

I stared at her sandy face. She looked so relaxed, so calm. It was odd. Using my thumb, I wiped off some of the sand that stuck to her eyebrows. She didn't stir. I noticed the sand on her cheek and rubbed that off as well. My eyes widened. Her cheek was so soft… I don't think I have ever felt anything as soft since the teddy bear I carried around in my childhood days.

I kept my thumb on her cheek while I searched her face once more. To believe this blonde can go from the frustrated, loud kunoichi that stood in my office just yesterday, to a calm, heart speaking woman in a mere couple of hours. She was interesting indeed.

She thinks I'm worth something.

Only one person has saw that in me besides her. That same person who cried for my sorrows and cried once more for my death. She was alike him in so many ways. She saw me in a way Naruto did.

Reason twenty-nine: She sees right through me.

My hand fell down to my sides and I stood up slowly. I crossed over to the window and stared at the waves of sand that rolled through the sky. It was getting darker as the sun set. This is one nasty storm.

A cough distracted me. She's awake.

"What happened?" A very tired voice spoke and I looked over at her. She was rubbing her eyes but kept herself seated on the floor. It was hard to see her as the light from outside varied with each roll of wind. Her outfit appeared almost black and her hair looked grey.

"Sandstorm." I responded before turning my attention back to the outside storm. I heard an exhausted sigh.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, her voice sounded defeated. Why?

"A few minutes."

"Oh." She responded. I heard shuffling from her direction before silence took place once more.

I stared as a rock flew by. I hope Temari and Kankuro are inside.

"Where are we?"

"This use to be a shop." I responded.

"How long is this storm supposed to last?" She asked once more. Her voice was quiet compared to her usual tone. It was odd.

"I'm not sure." I stared once more. The storm didn't appear to lighten down. This storm seems to go on for miles. "By the looks of it, possibly a couple of hours."

"Damn it."

Damn it is right.

Time went by and she didn't say a word nor moved from her spot. She must be thinking deeply… what could Ino-san be thinking? I glanced over at her and her gaze was towards the floor. Her head rested on her knees. She looked… sad. Why? It made me feel… unpleasant.

"Something's troubling you." I stated and she perked up towards me.

"I don't think you want to hear it." She mumbled before placing her head back on her knees and reverting her gaze down once more.

What does one do in this position? She looked so troubled and in conflict… it reminded me of myself at a time. What does Temari say to do at a time like this? Comfort? Maybe she needs comforting…

I began to walk towards her and stopped when I stood in front of her. She looked up at me. I can't comfort her this way if I'm staring down. This makes me appear like an authority figure than a… friend.

I sat down slowly next to her. Placing my back against the wall, I looked up at the ceiling.

"Try me." I stated. I could sense her hesitate.

"It's just. I can't help but feel useless sometimes." She sighed.

"Why?" I furrowed my brow. The thought of learning more about her intrigued me.

"I passed out on you!" She shouted. "You had to carry me here. Just because of some stupid sandstorm." She spat then turned to look at me. I looked back at her.

Why is that a problem for her? It's happened many times.

Comfort. I have to comfort her.

"You aren't accustom to the storms here. It takes off many visitors and even villagers by surprise. I don't blame you. We have all had our times of helplessness." I muttered as I thought of my times with Shukaku.

"No that's not what I meant,"

I looked at her. What does she mean?

"I mean, this always used to be me. The helpless one, the stuck-up once… the weak one." She looked at me and I stared back.

I realized now. I was about to learn about her weaknesses. She then turned her attention to the window.

"I had the best grades in the academy with Shino and Sasuke. But I let all of that fall because I became obsessed with my looks for a boy."

I perked my eyebrows up. She didn't focus on her training because of a boy? Who?

"I began to realize my faults before your student, Matsuri, was kidnapped two years ago. I finally realized how useless I was when Shikamaru and Temari were able to fight off our opponent while I sat there waiting for Sakura to heal me."

_"Ino?" Sakura questioned as she stared at the message in the sky._

_"Go your friend needs you." I advised her._

That was her… I remember Temari complaining about how a girl just got in the way. That was her…

"I never felt so left out. I never felt so… so WEAK." She spat, her face looked disgusted. I frowned at the thought of her thinking this way about herself.

"I also couldn't help feeling how jealous I was. Temari knew more about Shikamaru than I did and I've known him longer. But he told me to stay put and he stayed by her side." She was still shouting in anger and resentment. I noticed her watery eyes but she kept going. The topic changed so quickly… she was jealous. Jealous of Temari. For the Nara guy.

"From then on I made it my soul purpose to train harder and that's why I became a medic ninja. So I can at least heal my teammates if I couldn't protect them from getting hurt. I trained harder than before so my teammates didn't see me as useless as I felt."

She had so much resentment towards herself it was surprising. She appears so confident but she always held this inside. I have a strange feeling I am the only person she has shared this with. It made me feel… content. Why?

"You don't know how hard it was. Everyone was so useful on that mission, Gaara. Everyone, but me. I watched you with awe as you fought back the urges from Shukaku and finished your opponent off. I watched Shikamaru stay by Temari's side as they observed everything. Any questions I had or comments were left to myself."

Was she jealous of Temari for this?

"I never felt so forgotten by my teammate, my friend." She finished, her hands balled into fists. Her eyes were shut tight as she fought back tears that threatened her.

She wasn't jealous of Temari for feelings of Shikamaru. She just felt abandoned by a friend.

"Do you hold a grudge against Temari?" I asked without thinking. Temari seemed to hold something against her, maybe she did as well.

"No, I don't. I ENVY her."

I stared at her in surprise. Envy her?

"She has seen more of my teammate than I have. She's seen him in his weakest moments. She's just like him. I only wish I could get to know him as much as she has."

This all took me by surprise. If only Temari knew this. Maybe she wouldn't dislike Ino-san so much.

"All the times she's visited our village, I tried to keep my distance from them. I couldn't help but feel hurt. I was beaten again. She was able to understand him and I couldn't. I trained on my own, or I would train with Choji and Asuma-sensei. I only spoke to Shikamaru when we trained as a team or went on missions together." She then looked towards the ceiling and smiled. She smiled.

"But then I realized something. It doesn't matter how much I was able to understand him. Because we worked as a perfect team. We aren't called Shika-Ino-Cho for nothing. Our bonds have gotten stronger. And even though I may not be able to understand him on a deeper level, I feel myself getting there. My father and Asuma always encourage me to keep the bonds among my friends. That's why I mother them so much. Hell, I suffocate them with it. It's for their own good, because I don't want to ever lose the bonds I have with my friends." She then turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you, I needed to get that off my chest. I have held that inside for years."

I was right. I was the only one she has told. But her bonds with friends. It reminds me so much of Naruto. He always cared about his friends and she did the same. She grew stronger not for just herself but to protect her friends. How interesting.

"You're welcome." I responded, my voice sounding foreign to me.

I then turned my attention back towards the ceiling. Shika-Ino-Cho, huh? I wonder what her team can do. How they work together.

"Gaara."

"Hn." I wonder what she wants now.

"Becoming Kazekage must have been a struggle. How is it for you?" She asked and I closed my eyes. How do I respond to this? She did open up to me, it was only fair I did the same.

"I had to train harder, just like you."

She was silent. Maybe I should continue on.

"I am still trying to gain their acceptance. Many of the council members hold very old views. I have a lot more modern views and interests I think the village needs to adjust too. They try every way they can to turn down my requests. They council still believes Suna should fend for itself and not seek assistance from other allies, but I have an opposite view of that. It will always be a struggle to try and gain their approval." I sighed myself as I came to the realization of it. "But that is something I will gain in the future."

I have never voiced this to anyone. Not even Kankuro or Temari. It was a struggle I had constantly that I didn't want to bother with anyone.

"You're very strong, Gaara-sama. I have complete faith in you. I can see your villagers care for you, especially after saving them from the Akatsuki."

The flashbacks of that time went through my mind. When I awoken and Naruto stood by my side with a smile on his face. The villagers and others I knew surrounding me with happiness that I have survived. How odd it was that I felt so content to be seen as something important in their eyes…

A snort brought me back to reality.

"Besides, the council men are just a bunch of old men who are jealous of your young attractive looks and strength!" She smiled at me.

My lips twitched. She thinks I'm…

"Attractive?" I couldn't hide the smile.

"Psh." She snorted once more. "Yeah." She almost whispered. A small blush on her cheeks.

"No one's… ever told me that before." I voiced aloud as I thought. I know Kankuro has said women see me that way. But no woman has ever dared to tell me.

"I'm surprised, really. I thought you would have tons of fan girls by now." She smirked. Fan girls?

"I wouldn't know." I responded. Fan girls? Fan mail?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Someone sorts my mail, so I only receive those of importance to me."

Could woman possibly be sending letters to me? I have walked by the mail room a couple of times and noticed stacks of papers untouched. I dreaded it was paperwork but I have never received it. Maybe…

"Ha, go through it one day. I'm sure you'd be in for a good laugh." She giggled. Hmm… that's not a bad thought.

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"Gaara. You're an attractive man. Not to mention, the most powerful man in this village. That itself throws women down on their knees for you." She motioned to the floor then let out a high pitched laugh. Was she right?

"Really?" I asked as I processed the information.

_"Look bro, let me just tell you. Looks and power… that's the ultimate panty dropper. Women die for attractive men with power. That's you." Kankuro smirked and Temari shook her head._

_"Not all women are like that." She hissed swatting at Kankuro._

_"No… but the good ones in bed are." He grinned before being blown across the room with Temari's obese fan. My papers on my desk being scattered as well._

That must have meant Kankuro was right. She thinks so alike to him… maybe I'm just that oblivious.

"Gaara, when we get back. Let's go through the mail." She flashed a grin that could send some men running.

"You want to do that?" She wants to do that? She could be just as bad as Kankuro.

"Of course." She grinned. "I love drama and I want to see your face when you read them."

Hm… maybe this won't be such a bad idea. What could possibly go wrong? I get to spend more time with her that way.

"Okay, we will." I nodded and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

She then hugged me tightly. I stiffened immediately. She was so warm and her body pressed against me. It sent a shock through me that ended in my groin.

She then drew back quickly and reverted her gaze to the opposite side.

"Heh, sorry. I usually do that with my teammates." She sounded embarrassed and she refused to look at me.

"It's okay," I found myself speaking without thinking. "I didn't mind." And that was the truth. "You're warm." I commented keeping my gaze off of her. Her warmth was a contrast to the cold atmosphere from the winds outside.

I then looked over at her and her gaze was towards the window. She brought her arms around her. She slowly leaned into me. Her head resting on my shoulder. Why I didn't move away? I'm not sure.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" She asked and I turned my head to look out the window as well.

"I don't know."

She yawned loudly. A shiver ran through her body that made her move slightly against me.

"You're cold." I frowned. She laughed. Why is she laughing?

"Yeah. I'm not quite dressed for this."

She leaned away and reached up to her ponytail. She tugged her hair loose and fell down her shoulders and back. She was swimming in it. But this time her hair was smooth, a contrast to her appearance earlier. She brought her arms around her again and squeezed. She looked so cold it made me shiver myself.

_"I like the cold nights here." Kankuro stated while looking out of the window of the office._

_"Why?" I kept my gaze down on the paperwork._

_"Because if you have a chick over, she'll be cold and you'll be cold. Perfect cuddling weather, bro." Kankuro looked at me and I looked at him._

_"Cuddling?" I repeated. What is that?_

_"It's when you wrap yourself up in each other. Like putting your arms around the girl and she does the same to keep warm. It's good survival instincts too. Body warmth is the fastest way to warm up."_

The fastest way to warm up. I brought my arms around her. My left arm wrapping around her back and my right arm wrapping lightly around her abdomen. I clasped my hands together by her side and pulled her body closer to me. She was so warm, it felt nice. He was right. I felt myself become warmer already.

"This should keep us warmer." I stated as I thought of my brother's words once more.

"You're cold too?" She questioned loudly.

"Yes. I'm only human, you know." I responded. I smirked inwardly.

Suddenly, she leaned into me and I tensed. Her arm wrapped around my abdomen and her head rested on my chest. She yawned while she nuzzled into me. She wasn't scared of me? No maybe she's too tired to process it. But her embrace on me tightened and she nuzzled once more. She wasn't scared… She wasn't scared of me. I relaxed at the thought and sighed. This is my chance… I placed my head on top of her head. Her hair. It was…

"So soft." I mumbled aloud. I found myself moving my chin against her hair. It tickled my chin. It felt so smooth.

I noticed her breathing evened out. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her closer. She was so warm, so soft and so delicate. I felt if I tightened my embrace on her anymore I could break her.

I closed my eyes as I inhaled her lavender scent. It filled my nostrils and the scent was intoxicating.

My eyelids became heavy and I couldn't bring myself to open them. Her arm tightened around my abdomen and she clutched the fabric of my attire.

She isn't afraid of me.

She thinks I'm attractive.

My lips twitched as I inhaled her scent once more while nuzzling her hair once more.

"So soft…"


	7. Chapter Six

**Just a note reminder: **_italicized_ **represents flashbacks and/or dreams.**

* * *

_"Gaara-san." She breathed heavily as the sweat trickled down her face. Her hair was falling out of the usual bun. Her blue eyes boring into her opponent._

_"Hn." He grunted in acknowledgment. _

_Sweat began to trickle down his neck, something new to him. They both held fighting stances and stood three feet away. Their stances mirroring each other._

_ "You have greatly improved." She grinned before straightening herself up. "We are done with taijutsu training. You won't need me anymore after today."_

_ He straightened up as well and frowned. The thought of not having the older kunoichi around made him feel unpleasant. Her presence has grown on him._

_ "Okay" was the only thing he could manage to say._

_ "Come, let's shower up. You're actually sweating." She smiled as she turned to head towards their shared boarding room._

_ He stood awaiting for her. He allowed for her to shower first. She was much sweatier than him. At the sound of bare feet on kitchen tile, he turned to face her. She stood there with only a pale yellow towel covering her body. She clutched it in the front to keep it from falling. Her hair fell down to her shoulders. The pale blonde looking a shade darker due to the water dripping off of the ends. Her blue eyes sparkled. He took notice of the shape of her body in the towel. It was tucked tightly around her to show off the evident curves of her age._

_ "Are you a virgin, Gaara-san?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side._

_ His silence answered her question. _

_ A small smile casted on her lips and she released her grip on the towel. It pooled at her feet and his eyes widened at the sight of his first nude woman. A sight she was. At her age, she was at her fullest figure. Her body was voluptuous with an hourglass figure men dreamed of._

_ "Looks like our training has ended yet." She smirked stepping towards him. He could only swallow in response. "I think there's something else to train you on before I go."_

Something moved against me and I opened my eyes slowly. A sight of blonde and blue. Could it possibly be? Antwanetsu-san? I couldn't manage to find my voice. I blinked a couple more times as I stared at the face of the woman in front of me.

No she was too young to be. Her hair was longer and those eyes were much lighter.

Ino-san. I was with Ino-san.

I blinked once more as yesterday's events flashed back to me. The sandstorm.

"Good morning." She muttered. Her voice was hoarse from sleep. A small smile on her lips.

Good morning? That meant I was-

"I was asleep?" I looked at her.

How? I haven't slept in years since the night with Antwa-san. But I dreamed… I haven't dreamed before. How odd. To people usually dream of memories?

"Yes. We fell asleep last evening waiting for the storm to pass." She stood up and began to stretch her limbs.

"I never sleep." I stated.

I felt so… awake. How odd. How did I manage to fall asleep?

Reason thirty: I had fallen asleep with her.

My thoughts were broken when Ino-san leaned down and her face was only inches from mine. Her eyes were narrowed as she searched my face. What was she looking for? Could she possibly know what I've been thinking? Then she smiled.

"Sleep looks good on you. You should do it more often, Kaze-sama." She spoke her voice sounded light… almost… playful?

Kaze-sama? How odd. I looked back up at her. Her hair… It was so damn-

"Poofy." I voiced aloud, again. Damn.

"What?" She laughed with a shake of her head. "Not this again. I thought we got over this. Yes, Gaara. My hair is poofy in the mornings. You tangled it anyways with your chin nuzzling at it while you slept." She stated accusingly.

I mentally frowned when she began to work her hair into a ponytail. I liked it better down. Even though it was very long.

Will her hair look like this every morning? At least this time she is wearing-

"Clothes." I muttered aloud. She dropped her hands to her sides and laughed loudly. It was a pleasant sound. A great start to a morning.

"Gaara-sama, I thought we were passed one worded responses." She shook her head.

Were we?

"What about clothes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're wearing them this time." I stated as I thought of her once more from yesterday's morning. A smile formed on my lips. I straightened it out when she returned the smile.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

I wish you weren't. I frowned at myself for thinking this but it couldn't be helped. I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks…

I shook the thought away as she made her way towards the window. I got up swiftly and headed towards my gourd resting against the side of the wall.

"How did you get us in here?" She asked. I looked over and she was banging on the door.

"Window." I murmured in response.

She stopped banging the door and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How the-"

"Let's go." I cut her off as my sand flew to break down the door.

She shut her mouth with a 'hmph' and crossing her arms over chest. She walked out the door, keeping her head high and eyes closed. I stared after her. Her hips swaying aggressively like her hair. It was comical.

"You coming?" She looked over her shoulder.

I only walked passed her in response. I caught a glimpse of her face as I walked passed. It was comical. She looked angry. I didn't understand why but her acting this way because of me, made me… content. Could it be one of those "guy things" Kankuro talks about? Maybe I should ask him later.

"Gaara."

"Hn." I responded snapping out of my thoughts.

"Can we go through your mail today?" She asked, no doubt she was smiling as well.

The mail. I forgot about yesterday's events. Well, I tried to. Could I have Ino-san go through the mail with me? That would go against my reasons for staying away from her. I have stacks of paperwork waiting for me after the delay from yesterday. I couldn't.

"Yes." I responded and her joyful shout filled my ears. What a pleasant sound, but the paperwork… Possibly… "If you don't mind reading them to me. I want to try and work as well." I added.

"Oh. If you have work to do, we don't have to. I understand!" She stated quickly. Did I upset her?

"No." I looked at her and she looked back in surprise. "I want to hear them."

Her response was a smile. A beautiful smile that made me want to stop in place.

"Okay." She responded afterwards.

She seemed very pleased. It was nice to know that was because of me.

We entered the tower and Hanara-san jumped at the sight of me.

"Kazekage-sama!" She shouted before bowing. "We were worried you weren't-"

Not this again. She silenced herself as I raised my hand. Intimidation really does became useful.

"I am unharmed and so is the Leaf kunoichi. Now, please tell me where you keep all the mail I do not receive at my office. I would like to see them."

She nodded then made her way towards the room. I followed and Ino-san followed behind me.

"Here you go, Kazekage-sama."

"Thank you." I dismissed her and she nodded before leaving. Her eyes lingered on us, why?

Before I could ask Ino-san what to look for, she already began searching the stacks. Her enthusiasm could not be hidden.

"I found them!" she cheered and I came up to her.

Shit, that's a big stack of papers.

"This is it?" I asked for reassurance and she nodded.

"Help me carry them?" She looked up under her lashes.

Kami, how can you say no to that?

So I did. I grabbed the second half of the stack she left and we began to make our way towards my office. I looked around, hoping not to run into anyone. The last thing I needed to be seen doing was carrying letters with Ino-san. It felt… unnatural.

I glanced at Ino-san to see her laughing. I looked back immediately. She's laughing at me. How demeaning. I could feel my face warming. Why?

I opened the door to the office and she walked in immediately. She bent down to drop a stack next to my desk and my eyes followed her. I couldn't help it. Her behind stuck out in the air and it caught my attention. All too soon, she jumped back up.

I mentally frowned but I placed the stack next to hers. I took my place in my desk and noticed the paperwork that stacked overnight. This is a lot more than usual.

Before I could grab the first paper, Ino-san jumped on my desk and began to make herself comfortable. It was odd, the only woman who would do that at times was Temari. But seeing Ino-san perched on my desk only a foot away made me content, very content.

She began to lean back. What was she doing? I felt myself suddenly become nervous. Why was she leaning back on my desk?

Then she came back with a paper in her hands. Oh, the letters.

I looked down at the first paper and began to take in the first few sentences.

A high-pitched sound disrupting it. I looked up to see Ino-san laughing loudly with her eyes closed. The paper held in her right hand. She opened her eyes to look at me. Why is she laughing? What could the letter have said? She then shook her head.

"Dear Kazekage-sama." Ino-san stopped reading to look at me, her eyes narrowing.

What is she up to?

"You are so amazing." She emphasized, her voice changing. "You're power to be able to control sand just makes me hot."

What the hell?

"What else can you do with that sand besides fighting? I can think of a few situations it can be useful."

She stopped once more to wink at me. Is this really happening?

"I love you. You're so hot, the red hair and matching kanji. I mean, it means 'love' doesn't it? I can show you love. I can show you love in many ways."

Did someone really send this to me? In what ways can this woman show me love?

"Have you ever banged a girl while she is tied up and blindfolded?" Ino pantomimed the blindfold over her eyes. "If you do, I'm that girl! I mean I'm also a good cook and I can clean too. We can have tons of kids and be a happy family. Oh please, Kazekage-sama. Consider me!"

Ino-san pleaded.

"Love, Anaka." She returned to her normal voice as if nothing she just said happened.

What the hell did I just listen to?

"It really says that?" My shock could not be hidden.

"Look for yourself!" She kept laughing and I took the paper.

She wasn't joking. This woman placed hearts over her 'I's. There were random faces with smiles on the page and hearts everywhere. Each heart of varying sizes. This woman went from sexual to "let's have a big family" randomly. Like as if it was something normal.

This was absurd. It was unreal. How could any of my villagers think this way? This was… this was.

So comical. Too comical.

My lips tugged into a smile but with it came laughter.

She wants to be tied up with sand and blindfolded? And don't forget the kids, the cleaning and the cooking.

What the hell?

"That's just one of hundreds!" Ino's voice brought me back to reality.

I was laughing. I was laughing in front of her. Reason thirty-one.

She grabbed another and I placed down my paper. That could wait some other time. This was what I wanted to hear.

"Kazekage-sama." Ino purred and I felt my heart stop.

What a sound that was. Never have I believed the name 'Kazekage-sama' to be as sexual as now.

"I have admired you now for a period of time. I dream of you at night. I think of you as I touch myself yearning for your touch in return."

I couldn't help but laugh. This woman was desperate. Ino-san surely knew how to play it off as well.

"You red, mangled hair stuck to your face as you are drenched with sweat. Your lean muscular torso over top of me. You're sea foam eyes staring down into my bright blue, searching for purpose."

Kami, sea foam eyes? This woman could write novels.

And my lean muscular torso? How does she know what I look like outside of the robes? Women…

"I'm bounded to the bed posts with your sand and I have myself open and helpless to you. Kazekage-sama, don't you want this to happen? For this to be us?"

Ino-san looked at me and suddenly I felt myself tense.

It did sound good. Too good. Coming from Ino's playful, teasing voice.

For a moment, a small moment. I wish Yamanka-san was asking me for that. Not this villager.

"Please, love me. Love me, like you've never loved before. I can make you happier than any other woman can!"

Ino shouted before reverting to a normal smile and voice.

"Yours forever to love, Minara."

I couldn't manage a response. Love me like you've never loved before? Her desperation was sickening. I could only find myself to laugh along with Ino-san's joyful laughter. Her laughter made me want to keep laughing. And I did, letter, after letter, after letter.

Finally I broke the laughter to speak after so many desperate letters.

"I don't understand." I shook my head and Ino-san tried to die down her laughter. "What's wrong with these women?"

What was wrong with them? How come they never presented themselves to me?

"Gaara, I told you before. You're looks and power make these girls weak for you. Some truly believe they love you and that you're in love with them in return."

That I love them? How do they know if I'm capable to love?

"Why?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, girls are crazy like that."

Ino-san's eye twitched as if remembering something unpleasant. Could she be thinking of herself? She did say she lost focus on training due to boys.

"But some grow out of it, but then again." She picked up the stack of read letters and flipped through them. "I think we have read some from the same people. Maybe you should take up one of their offers?" She raised an eyebrow and I frowned. Why would she want me to?

"None of them interest me." That was the truth.

"Why, Gaara?"

_"Bro, why don't you date someone?" Kankuro asked when Temari stepped away from the table to wash dishes._

_"Why would I need to?" I asked and he sighed._

_"Why don't you?" His brow furrowed and I frowned._

_"They're all afraid of me." I simply stated and Kankuro shook his head._

_"Not all of them and you know that. There's more to it. I know it, but fine I'll let you keep it to yourself… for now." He stated as Temari joined the table._

I guess now was the time to finally tell.

"If they did, they should have presented themselves up front." I paused thinking. I need to say more. "I want someone who isn't afraid to look me in the eyes and see me."

Her expression softened.

"What do you want, Gaara?" she asked calmly.

What do I want?

_"I know this arranged marriage thing is getting to you, Gaara. But why don't you try it?" Temari asked softly, her facial expression mirroring her voice._

_"Why must I be married?" I asked her and she frowned._

_"It's not a must, Gaara." She corrected me and I mentally sighed._

_"Temari," I stopped, thinking of what to say. "Why would a woman want to be married to a Jinchuriki?"_

_"I don't know, but-"_

_"A woman… marries for love, correct?" I asked once more, unsure if I was correct or not._

_"Yes, they do." She simply responded._

_"Why would a woman want to marry a man not capable of loving them back?" I asked once more and her eyes widened in realization._

_I got up from my desk. I needed a break. As I headed towards the door, Temari called to me._

_"You are capable."_

"Someone who isn't afraid of me." I watched her face. She didn't show any emotions. "Who looks past the monster I used to be. Who looks for the person I am now. Not as the Kazekage, but as Gaara of the Desert."

Her facial expression was similar to Temari's. The realization obvious in her expression. Then her expression straightened out. Her face almost looking determined.

"Gaara, you will find someone who sees you that way." She stated.

How could she possibly know?

"Why do you think that?" My voice came out harsher than I expected.

"Gaara." Her expression was so determined, similar to when she was on the tour. "I have been with you for the past twenty-four hours and I have seen a lot more than just some Kazekage or some monster."

Has she now?

"You care for the people under your protection and your family. I've seen the way you look when you are near your family as if relieved to have them with you."

She was… right. I always feel relieved when they come to me at night. To know they were safe and still standing by my side.

"You saved me from a nasty sandstorm and kept me warm at night. I have seen you laugh and let go while reading fan mail." She pointed to the stacks of papers. "I have seen you be Gaara. Not a high powerful Kazekage, or some use-to-be holder of a jinchuriki!" She was shouting now. "Any girl who sees you the way I have seen you, will definitely fall for you. Don't doubt it!"

Her finger stuck up as she pointed at me.

My lips tugged into a smile and I couldn't fight it. "_Don't doubt it."_

"I never said I did." I answered to her.

I believe _now_ I will find someone… eventually. But hearing all the good things from her, it took a whole other meaning.

She blushed before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's keep going through these letters. Who knows? Maybe one will mention everything I just did." She muttered as she grabbed another paper.

Reason thirty-two: Ino-san is too comical.

"Oh, _Kazekage-sama,_" she purred. I froze.

Her voice was sex. Kankuro would die from pleasure at the sound.

"How would you like to hear me say it? Out of breath, panting for you as you pleasure yourself with my body?" She grinned at me, trying to fight back her laughter.

It was funny yet… as Kankuro calls it "hot".

"Oh yeah?" I found myself smirking towards her. I think I've been around my brother too much.

The smile I received made it worth it. That smile deceives all men.

"Oh, Kazekage-_SAMA!_" a sexual shout that caused laughter from both of us.

Suddenly, my door flew open causing me to straighten myself out. Who the hell interrupted me? I thought I told my damn staff to knock.

Damn it was my family, of course, and the Nara guy.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Temari shouted. Why was she angry?

"We were just reading his mail." Ino-san replied before I could. I frowned. I didn't need her to make Temari angrier. Temari looked very displeased.

"Gaara, what the hell happened to you? We were worried when you never showed up yesterday!"

Her worry showed and it made me feel… guilty.

"We were trapped in the storm yesterday and took refuge in an abandoned shop."

"Still," Temari was still shouting. "The storm ended after sunset! You never returned!"

Guilt began to fill me. I made my family worry. They were truly worried about me.

"Relax," I looked over at Ino as she was now standing next to my desk, her facial expression annoyed. "As we were waiting, we fell asleep. Big deal. We woke up and it was morning so we headed here."

"You fell asleep?" Temari asked me and she couldn't hide her shock.

I could only manage a nod.

"Still, why didn't you guys report to us? The team from Konoha were worried about Ino as well." Temari reverted to an angry expression.

Reason thirty-three: Ino-san's presence makes me neglect my family.

"I reported to the woman up front." I replied, hiding my discomfort. "That's all that was needed to be done.

"That's nice." Kankuro butted in. "But I just wanted to know, what the hell were you guys reading?"

I knew what Kankuro was thinking and before I could respond, Ino did.

"I already told you, his mail." Her eyes narrowed at him and he did the same.

"What kind of mail was that?"

"His fan mail, duh." Ino retorted and I frowned.

"Why were you reading his mail?" Kankuro beginning to become angry.

I knew why. He wasn't exactly mad at her. Whenever he worries, he gets angry. It's happened plenty of times. Ino on the other hand looked very angry. It was almost frightening.

"Look enough!" Temari shouted to break the tension between the sand shinobi and leaf kunoichi. "Gaara," She looked at me, her angry expression dropped to a stern look. "During the storm, we were attacked. We weren't able to see the ninja. They began to attack us when the storm began, the used it to their advantage. We were able to get away but we couldn't find the ninja who attacked us. They're still in the village. We tried to come report it to you yesterday but you weren't here. We were worried they may have gotten to you."

My eyes widened at the information. Kami, an attack in the village. Not another one. My family truly were worried about my safety. They were attacked.

"Shikamaru, where's Choji and Asuma-sensei?" Ino-san asked, worry laced in her voice.

Shikamaru looked at her. His eyes holding a saddened expression in contrast to his calm presence.

"Choji was injured in the attack and he's in the hospital. Asuma stayed with him."

Ino-san looked at me. I could see it in her eyes. She was scared, worried about her teammate. After learning of how much her teammates meant to her, I suddenly felt even guiltier. Even though this situations that occurred were not in my fault, I still felt this paining emotion.

"This is a serious issue. We have a guest from the leaf injured." I began to speak, sudden emotions drained from me. "Temari stay here. Kankuro see Shikamaru and Ino out then get Baki for me. We need to discuss this immediately."

I looked towards the two leaf shinobi.

"You two watch yourselves on your way to the hospital to see your friend. We will come get you there after we discuss further matters."

They nodded and Ino-san left to join the Nara guy. She kept her eyes on me though. She looked stunned. As if she didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Go, Ino." I nodded towards her. "Your friend needs you."

At hearing this, she nodded and her face took on that determined look once more. It gave me a wave of relief to see her revert to her usual self.

I stared at Temari who remained. Her expression unreadable.

"She likes you, Gaara." She stated but almost ended as a question. I couldn't read her facial expression, but her eyes were hardened. Almost as if annoyed at the fact.

What I responded. It was reason thirty-four.

"I like her too."

* * *

**Alright guys! So I decided I will update every Tuesday. At least try to. But if I receive more than ten reviews for the last chapter posted, I will update sooner!**

**Reviews have been great readers! Thank you so much. I hope this chapter was worth a wait. It was a difficult one to write in Gaara's POV.**

**The name for "her", which in now "Antwanetsu", was named in appreciation for AntwSpring! She has given reader recommendations and many reviewers told me about it. It meant so much to know a reader has loved my story so much to tell other's to read it. It meant so much. Thank you AntwSpring!**

**Again thank you for the reviews guys, keep them up!**


	8. Chapter Seven

I sat here, hands crossed in front of my face. Listening to the statements from my siblings and Baki.

"We know there are two of them for sure." Temari stated. "We could see two figures during the storm."

"But is that all of them?" Kankuro questioned.

"If there's more, then they're hiding somewhere." Baki stated.

"So there's a possible hiding location we need to find." Kankuro spoke, eyebrows raised at the thought.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't solve the big question: why are they here?" Temari spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? Something to do with Gaara." Kankuro frowned at her ignorance.

"But for what, is the question!" She shouted at him.

"Stop fighting. We need to figure on what to do next." Baki frowned on them. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"We search the village until we find them!" Kankuro stated but Temari knocked him behind the head.

"We don't know if they are still in the village. They could be around the perimeter, by the walls, in a cave, who knows?" she hissed.

"Gaara-sama, what do you want us to do?" Baki asked. His voice stern.

I closed my eyes. Rogue ninja have made their way into the village and attacked a member from the Leaf team. Their location is unknown and there could be another attack any possible moment. Kami.

"I want the guard at the border tightened." I opened my eyes to look at Baki and my siblings. "I want guards rotating on searching the village for these ninja."

"What about the team from Konoha?" Kankuro asked.

"I will write to the Hokage. They are unable to leave the village with their team member's condition. We will see what she suggests for them."

"Okay, we are still going to have to hold a meeting with the council." Kankuro's gaze expressionless.

"I understand. Once the Hokage responds, we can hold the meeting." I anwsered.

"They want it now, Gaara. They're impatient with the chance of threat in the village." Baki spoke.

"Tell them, there is nothing to report on until the Hokage writes. Her shinobi team is here and one member is injured. She has a say in this meeting by her letters."

"They won't be too pleased." Temari anwsered.

"No one gives a rat's ass." Kankuro spoke and Temari shot him a glare.

"Enough." My voice came out louder than expected, but everyone stopped talking. I turned my attention to Baki. "Tell the council, the meeting will be held when _I _say so. Until then have guards searching the village and have a tighter patrol at the gates."

"Of course, Gaara." He nodded and left the room.

Now just stood my siblings and I. I felt the tension leave my shoulders as I relaxed a bit. Not long enough since I had a letter to write to the Hokage.

"Gaara." Kankuro spoke and I looked up from the blank paper.

"Hn?"

"Shouldn't you check on them?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. He was right, I should check on the injured member and their team. But I had to write to the Fifth Hokage first. I felt a little on edge on how to state the letter. I remember Temari speaking of this woman's fiery temper. The last thing I want is for the bond between us to be weakened.

"After this." I mumbled back as I began writing.

"Yes, we don't need any more disturbances from the Leaf. He's been distracted enough from his job." Temari interject, her words leaking with venom.

"Temari." I warned. I knew who she meant. Did Ino-san really keep me that distracted from work?

"Calm down, Temari." Kankuro smirked at her. "Be happy our bro here finally likes someone."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. You're just mad, 'cause no matter how many times you tried to get Gaara to take a break, Ino was able to get him too." He grinned and she shook her head.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

"You shouldn't be talking about yourself like that Temari." Kankuro grin widened and Temari's eyes narrowed. Her hand reached for her fan on her back.

"Stop it Kankuro." I warned. If she brought her fan out, these papers will be everywhere. I don't want another repeat of that.

"No, she needs to understand." He then looked back at Temari. Damn it.

"Understand what?" She asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"That the Yamanaka chick is good for Gaara." Kankuro stated loudly. Is she good for me? I felt the exact opposite.

"I think he can still do better." Temari hissed and I frowned.

"Why don't you like her?" I found myself questioning aloud. Damn.

Temari looked over at me. Surprised I spoke.

"I said why at dinner." She replied and I furrowed my brow.

"Temari," Kankuro spoke, "If she likes Gaara, you don't have to worry about the whole Shikamaru thing."

He was right.

"It doesn't have to do with him," she shouted but reverted back to a straight gaze. "I don't like her personality. She's loud and annoying. Not to mention her lack of clothing."

I frowned, trying to suppress the urge to fight back.

"Think about our little brother here. He obviously doesn't see that in her, if he likes her." Kankuro motioned to me.

"Fine," Temari then looked at me. "What do you see in her Gaara?"

My eyes widened. I didn't expect to be questioned that ever. If I would have known maybe I wouldn't have admitted my liking for the blonde kunoichi.

"Tell her, Gaara." Kankuro looked at me as well. I felt myself tense.

"She's not afraid of me."

Temari's face softened. Kankuro on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"And?" He asked. There's more?

"She talks to me."

"And I'm talking to you. So you like me now?" Kankuro asked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What do they want?

"Gaara." Temari broke my stare from Kankuro. "Don't think, just state it. What do you see in her?"

I closed my eyes. Trying to bring myself to relax. Blonde and blue flashed through my mind. I can do this…

"She's beautiful." An image of her glued in my mind. "Her smile," I remembered the smile she gave me on the way back to the tower. "I want to stare at it all day." I thought of her laugh. "Her laugh makes me content. It's a joyful sound."

I then began to think of our conversations in the abandoned shop.

"She can talk about anything and everything without hesitation. Her desire to protect her teammates and those she cares about, interests me."

I thought of the reasons… Reason number thiry-five:

"She makes me… feel things. It frightens me."

I opened my eyes to look at my siblings. Their expressions were confusing.

They looked shocked, especially Temari. Kankuro seemed surprised as well.

"I-I don't know what to say, Gaara." Temari trailed off. That's new.

"He'll know. He'll know what those feelings are." Kankuro spoke to Temari but kept his eyes on me.

"I know." She stated but I couldn't read her tone. Know what? What are those feelings?

"What feelings?" I asked and they both shared a smile. What is up with my family?

Suddenly a loud explosion caused us to look towards the window.

"Kami! You don't think?" Kankuro looked at me and I got up from my desk.

"Let's go."

**We ran towards the **explosion sound. It was near the market. What could it be? We stopped when in view came five standing ninja and one lying on the ground. And among one of those standing ninja was Ino-san.

"Shikamaru." Temari whispered as she took notice of his form on the ground.

Ino-san stood away from his body. She was facing three opponents in front of her and one stood by Nara's body. Oddly, the ninja in front of her were fighting each other.

"Gaara, let's get in there." Kankuro spoke while Temari whipped out her obese fan.

"No." I mumbled and they both stopped.

"But Ino?" Temari asked and I looked at them.

"Let's see what she can do." I stated and they both looked at each other. "Be ready to intervene when I say so."

There my siblings and I stood, watching the Leaf kunoichi fight four ninja.

We couldn't hear what they were stating, but shouts were heard. Suddenly three of the ninja ran towards her. I felt my heart beat quicken. What was she going to do?

"Gaara." Kankuro whispered harshly.

I could feel my gourd rattling on my back.

"Gaara." Kankuro stated this time.

I looked and saw Ino-san make hand signs that I couldn't distinguish. What is that move? Then suddenly her body dropped to the floor.

What? But the men also stopped running towards her. Their heads were all facing down to the ground. Then the men turned towards the fourth ninja by Nara.

"What's going on? Did she just faint?" Kankuro asked and Temari anwsered.

"Do you remember from the Chunin exams? She fought Sakura and was able to take over her mind and control her body. I think this is a form of that." She spoke watching then men now fight the fourth one.

"Interesting." I commented, keeping my eyes on the battle.

Surprisingly she moved swiftly in their bodies. Two ran towards their opponent to throw punches but he moved causing her to hit herself. I frowned. She's hurting herself.

He shouted something and the only part audible was "little girl."

Then a third body came and fought him, keeping him on the offensive. I noticed the other two bodies running towards them and she took the fight off further away from her body and Nara's.

Suddenly her body came to life and she ran towards Nara's body. The other ninja looked at each other, trying to figure out why they were attacking each other.

"Oh no." I heard Ino shout angrily as she examined Nara's body.

"What the hell happened?" One of the ninja shouted. He looked towards Ino and began shouting. The only thing I could hear was the end. "I'm going to knock you out that you'll be sleeping twice as long as your friends!"

Suddenly that same one began to run towards her. I looked at her. She seemed to be panting heavily, her stance looked weakened. She can't do this.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted and I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts

My sand flew and luckily I knocked out the surprise attack from one of the men. He floated in the air in my sand coffin. I walked forward with my siblings. She looked at me and a smile flashed on her face. That smile… I looked at the man in the coffin. He tried to kill the woman that held this beautiful smile.

"Tend to your friend." I spoke to her but I kept my gaze on the man.

When I heard her crouch to the ground, I crushed the man softly. His bones would be broken so he couldn't leave. I looked over to notice my siblings fighting. Kankuro captured one with his puppets. Temari threw a giant gust of wind at two opponents but then they vanished.

"Damn it!" she cursed before folding her fan.

"It's alright," I called to her. "We can take these two in for interrogation."

"Damn," Kankuro spoke as he looked down at his opponent. "He stinks."

I felt my lips twitch. Kankuro is always the one to find humor in any situation.

"Gaara, I need to get him to the hospital!" My mood dropped when I turned to see Ino trying to walk with Nara slung on her. She suddenly gasped and fell to the ground. Kami, no.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I appeared down by her side. She looked up at me, her face was stern.

"Yeah, I just used a lot of chakra. Just help me with him, please." She spoke, I could hear her pain. I felt myself lighten. Seeing her care more for her friend than herself was interesting.

"What happened to him?" Temari asked as she appeared with Kankuro. Her voice was laced with worry. Guilt began to fill in me once more… why?

"He was knocked out by a huge hit to the head. It's not good. He has a concussion and," she lowered her head to look at the ground. Her voice sounding incredibly weak. It made my heart pull in chest. To see her so weak, it was frightening. "I don't know when he will wake up."

Immediately, my sand flew to relieve her of Nara's weight. I made sure to rest him on the bed of sand and I stood up to make sure the captured ninja were contained in sand as well.

I looked down at her to see her smiling at me.

"Alright, let's get you up too." Kankuro offered his hand to her and she missed the small smile that formed on my lips.

Once Kankuro pulled Ino-san up, we made our way back to the tower.

Two of the four ninja are captured. Another member of the leaf is injured. The Hokage will not be happy about this.

"Nice fighting, blondie." I heard Kankuro compliment her. "I can't believe you held up the four them until we got there."

Suddenly, I heard a sharp inhale.

"Whoa, you okay?" I heard Kankuro ask her. What happened? I stopped to look back to see her brow furrowed and eyes closed tight. She then opened them to look at us.

"Yeah, I just need to rest a bit when we get there." She smiled then dropped it. "Let's keep moving. He needs to get there quick."

I turned my attention back to the views of the hospital. How the hell did she end up out there anyways? Didn't I tell her and Nara to be careful? They were far from the hospital. Why were they in the market?

When we entered the hospital, the nurse behind the desk jumped at the sight.

"Oh my! What happened here?" She asked

"A blow to the head." Ino responded.

"We'll admit him in." The nurse quickly took Nara from us as two more came to help her.

"Put him in the same room as Choji Akimichi. Room twenty three, please." Ino asked and the nurses nodded.

"Stay here with Sarutobi-san. We will retrieve you later on information." I commanded her and she nodded.

We turned to leave the blonde kunoichi as we headed towards Interrogation.

"How do you think they ended up in the explosion anyways?" Kankuro asked as we walked. He looked towards the held ninja.

"I don't know." I responded.

"What are you going to tell the Hokage?" Temari asked.

I thought for a moment. What the hell am I going to say?

"I don't know." I responded and Kankuro sighed before commenting.

"You're fucked."

Yes I am.

* * *

**Wow reviews have sky-rocketed! You guys are so wonderful!**


	9. Chapter Eight

"We have them from here, Kazekage. We will report on the progress later." Zuko nodded his head with Zenma. They placed the two rogue ninja in separate interrogation rooms. Tausho, I learned his name upon arrival, was badly injured from my sand coffin and was being treated.

"No one gets past our interrogation techniques." Zenma smiled brightly, resembling a blonde haired shinobi from Konoha. Zuko and Zenma specialized in techniques for pain. Zuko joined the interrogation group a year ago, but now he prefers to be a guard. His younger brother, Zenma, follows in his footsteps. He mainly works in interrogation. Zuko helps when needed.

"Understood." I nodded towards them. "Report later."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." They spoke in unison. I nodded once more and turned to walk away. I stopped and looked back over my shoulder.

"Zenma," He looked up at the resignation. "Knock next time."

"Oh, right." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Zuko smiled with a shake of his head, and I also let my lips slip into a small smile. They were my favorite guards. No, they were my friends. With that, I walked out the door and met my siblings on the other side.

"Let's head to the hospital?" Kankuro suggested and I nodded.

**We entered the hospital** and the nurse nodded at us.

"What room are the leaf members admitted in?" I asked and she checked her clip board.

"Room twenty-three, Kazekage-sama." She stated and I nodded.

"Thank you." I mumbled as we walked passed her.

We walked down the halls of the hospital. The images of the tour flashing through my mind. Ino, I wonder how she's doing?

"Knock, knock." Kankuro spoke as we entered the room.

"Kazekage-sama," Sarutobi-san nodded towards me. "Temari. Kankuro, how are you guys?" He asked.

"Fine." Temari replied.

Where was Ino? The only one standing in the room was Sarutobi-san.

"Keep it down a bit." He spoke softly. "She's asleep." He motioned towards the blonde resting her head against Nara's hospital bed. She sat on the floor, her knees tucked in to her chest. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Why was she crying?

"She was crying in her sleep." Asuma-san replied to my silent question. His voice was soft. "This is hard for her, Kazekage-sama."

"I understand." I replied keeping my view on her. She looked oddly pale, fragile and… small. It was sickening to see. Her strength that I have admired was nowhere to be seen on the girl in front of me.

"People can cry in their sleep?" Kankuro asked.

"For someone like her, this is when she will show her weakest moments. She's too strong to cry in front of people." He spoke while looking at her. I glanced at him to see his soft expression. His fondness for his student was apparent.

"I'm sorry." I found myself stating for some unknown reason. Sarutobi-san laughed softly.

"There is no need for you to be sorry, Kazekage-sama. We didn't expect this attack to happen either."

"Gaara." I muttered and Sarutobi-san raised his eyebrows before nodding.

"Alright, Gaara. Call me, Asuma." He smiled and I nodded back.

"Gaara-sama." I looked towards the door. Zuko stood in the doorway. "Things are becoming… difficult. We thought maybe you'd like to see."

"Thank you, Zuko." I nodded and he vanished as fast as he appeared.

"Let's go." I spoke to my siblings and began to make my way towards the door but stopped. "We will be back later, Asuma."

"Understood." He replied.

**In the interrogation room**, I stood in front of one of the rogue ninja called Ono.

"Damn it, say something!" Zenma shouted as a lighting hand jabbed Ono's side. Ono called out in pain but shook his head.

"Not a word from me." He replied before Zenma hit him once more.

"He's been like this the whole time. The other one won't even respond." Zuko explained as we stood watching.

"Have you gathered any information so far?" I asked, my brow furrowed as I witnessed another encounter between guard and prisoner.

"They're from the Hidden Stone Village. We sent word to the Tsuchikage but he reports back saying they are rogue ninja who left the village. They have become part of the missing nin list."

"There  
has to be another way to gather information." I replied and Zuko sighed.

"They're stubborn."

"These methods aren't going to work on me!" Ono shouted once more and Zuko hit him with another lightning attack. "Where's your pretty blondie, Kazekage?" Ono asked with a large grin. I stared at him but chose to ignore his question.

"Keep trying and report when more progress is made." I stated before exiting the building. This wasn't what I needed. How does the Hokage get interrogation done so easily?

"Any luck, bro?" Kankuro asked as I closed the door behind me.

"No."

"Damn." Temari replied back. I grunted in response.

"Should you write that letter to the Hokage?" Kankuro asked. I should write it, but… I wanted to see Ino first.

"Later." I replied and Kankuro grinned.

"Let's head back then."

We walked slowly through the village, nodding at villagers who passed us by. The shock on their faces for seeing me outside was evident. I sent some smiles towards them. I wonder how many villagers were aware of what happened.

"Bro, I'm hungry." Kankuro whined.

"We'll eat with Asuma-san and Ino-san when we return." I commented. They may be hungry as well.

"Ugh, but-" Kankuro stopped speaking when a young girl ran towards us. The same young girl who came up to me when I was with Ino-san. I bent down as I waited for her to come towards me. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail but bangs hung down the sides. It framed her face and gave attention to her big blue eyes.

"Kazekage-sama!" she greeted me and I smiled.

"Hello, again. What is your name young one?" I spoke softly to her and her eyes lit up.

"Minara!" She shouted and my smile widened.

"Hello, Minara." She smiled in response and looked over at my siblings. Her face full of question.

"Who are they, Kazekage-sama?" she asked keeping her view on them. I turned my head back to look at my siblings as well. Temari and Kankuro had soft smiles on their faces.

"My older brother, Kankuro, and older sister, Temari." I replied and she nodded with her mouth in the shape of a small "o".

"Hello!" she waved towards them and they both smiled. I watched my siblings' reactions.

"Hello," Temari greeted softly. A warming smile on her face.

"Hey," Kankuro greeted as well. A soft smile that is rare to see on Kankuro's face.

"Kazekage-sama," She tugged on my sleeve and I looked towards her. "Where is the girl you were with yesterday?"

I blinked. Ino-san. She remembers seeing her?

"I am on my way to see her now." I replied and she nodded her head.

"She's pretty." She stated and my smile grew.

"Yes, she is."

"Minara!" An older feminine voice called and we both looked towards the speaker. Her mother came forward but stopped at the sight of us. "Kazekage-sama," she bowed. "Sorry, I was trying to find her."

"It's fine." I looked back at Minara. "Go with your mother, Minara. It was nice seeing you again."

"Okay, Kazekage-sama!" She smiled before turning to go to her mother. I stood up to watch them and Minara suddenly turned around to run towards me. Her arms wrapped around my legs as she gave me a small hug. My eyes widened. She then looked up. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

A small smile tugged on my lips and I bent down to look at her once more.

"You're welcome, Minara." I replied and her smile grew. She then turned to meet her mother once more. Her mother smiled at her daughter then at me.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." She mouthed and I nodded. I got back up and looked at my siblings.

"You still surprise me, Gaara." Temari commented. I didn't know what to say or respond to that.

"Not me." Kankuro interjected and Temari glared at him. I turned to continue walking and they followed.

As we entered the hospital, Kankuro's stomach growled.

"Finally, I'm so hungry!" Kankuro whined as we walked into the lobby.

"There's a cafeteria, Kankuro-sama. You can find it passed room twenty-eight." A nurse from behind the desk replied.

"Thanks!" He grinned and we made our way towards the room. We entered and saw Sarutobi-san leaning against the window. Ino-san was still asleep on the floor.

"Ugh, she's still sleeping?" Temari shook her head. I frowned.

"Let her sleep, she's just tired." I stated and Temari nodded.

"I can't believe she held them off for so long." Kankuro spoke as he stared at Ino-san.

"I'm proud of her. She always complained of never being able to show herself to her teammates. They would be proud. She protected them whether she thinks so or not." Asuma-san commented. What does he mean by if she thinks so or not? Does she doubt herself?

"I'm hungry." Kankuro bluntly stated.

"Is Shikamaru going to be alright?" Temari asked as she looked towards his bed. Her expression remained neutral, but Kankuro and I knew better.

"Yes, they believe he will be waking up soon. The blow wasn't too hard to the head." Asuma-san replied and I could feel Temari relax by my side.

"You see, everything's great. Let's go get something to eat. They'll be fine." Kankuro began to head towards the door. Temari shook her head.

"Alright, let's go to the cafeteria like the nurse insisted earlier." She anwsered and we nodded.

We exited the room and Asuma-san closed the door. We entered the large cafeteria. It was almost vacant. Asuma stepped forward and put his hand down his pocket. He was digging around and he turned to us with a smile on his face.

"I'll be back. I left something in the room." He spoke before turning to leave.

"I wonder what he left." Temari commented and Kankuro shrugged.

"I don't care, let's eat!" Kankuro began to make his way towards the line.

"Kankuro." I called to him and he stopped. "Wait for Asuma-san."

His face dropped. "Why?"

"Because it's rude if you don't!" Temari hissed and he frowned.

"Fine." He commented and I looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Suddenly, we saw three nurses running down the hallway to where Asuma-san went.

"Gaara, you don't think?" Temari asked. Ino…

"Let's go." I spoke and we turned to the hallway. We noticed them run into the leaf's room and suddenly our pace quickened as well. What the hell could have happened now?

"Ino, stop, the nurses are here!" I heard Asuma shout and my pace quickened even more. Ino, what could have happened?

I ran in to a sight of Asuma-san holding Ino-san in his arms. Tears were sliding down her face and Asuma-san was wiping them away. Her eyes remained closed and her expression looked painful. A bruise was forming on her face. The nurses were working on Nara.

"What happened?" I asked Sarutobi-san. My eyes glued to her. I heard my siblings walk in behind me.

"They attacked and drained all of Shikamaru's chakra with their jutsu and from what I can see they tried to do the same to her."

Kami, no.

"They must have left when they heard me coming. Ino transferred the remainder of her chakra to Shikamaru to save him." He then stopped to look down at her. Her eyes twitched. She was still awake.  
"She said they were going to take her so you would follow them. She's okay but she just needs major rest."

Anger flew through me. Now these men were willing to harm Ino-san to get to me. She's in danger because of me. How the hell am I going to explain this to the Hokage.

"Why would she waste the last of her chakra?" Kankuro asked, his voice almost sounded annoyed.

"Because protecting her comrades is more important to her." I anwsered to him and he shut his mouth.

"Why would they drain Shikamaru's chakra?" Temari asked. Guilt hit me once more.

"I don't know. Only Ino would know." Asuma answered.

I stared at her. She was in danger. I can't let anything else happen to her. I walked towards Asuma-san and he raised an eyebrow at me. Why I did this, I wasn't sure. I extended my arms out to him and he nodded slightly. With that, he transferred Ino-san into my arms. She was so much lighter than I remembered. I tightened my embrace on her.

"I'll watch over her." I stated to him. He nodded once more.

"I know you will." He smiled softly.

"Kankuro." I called and he looked at me. "I want guards surveying this room at all times. There is not to be another attack to happen. Send paperwork to my house. I will be back in the morning to call for a meeting."

"Got it, bro." He nodded and smirked.

"Gaara." I turned my head to Temari. "I'm sorry. I'll try and give her a chance." She looked away at her apology and I nodded.

"Thank you."

**I rode on a **cloud of sand to my house. I clutched onto the small body in my arms. What was supposed to be a quick glance turned into to a long stare as I took in the growing bruise on the side of her face. If she was awake, she would most likely throw a tantrum at the sight. But in her sleep, she was oblivious. Maybe the rogue ninja had a good plan. I would go after anyone if they had Ino-san in capture. I shook the thought away as I neared the house. I'm surprised I remembered the location. I haven't been here in a while.

I opened the door and walked towards the bedroom. I didn't understand this weird feeling that came through me as I placed her on the bed. I almost wanted to join her. Thought I couldn't, I knew it would be best to keep my distance. That didn't mean I had to keep my eyes off of her. My eyes zoned in on her bruising cheek. I headed towards the cabinets and found the small first aid kit Temari gave me a while ago. After finding the right bandage, I returned and gently placed it on her cheek. My eyes scanned her face once more and I found myself staring at her lips. They looked so soft almost inviting. I wonder how they feel… a knock at the door disrupted my thoughts.

"Hn?" I opened the door to reveal Kankuro. He held stacks of papers and I mentally frowned at the thought of the work needed to be done.

"You should get started on this letter." He murmured as he made his way towards the couch. "Whoa, dude. You need furniture. There's nothing in here."

"You know why." I murmured before taking a seat next to my brother.

"Yeah, but this isn't going to impress any chicks." He grinned and I just glared.

"Whatever, Kankuro."

"So where is she?"

"In the bedroom."

"Whoa, nice bro!" Kankuro snickered.

"Kankuro." I warned and he shook it off.

"On business matters, guards are stationed at the hospital room and are on rotating shifts. The schedule is here with these papers. Is there anything else you want guards on?"

"Ino." I responded immediately and Kankuro grinned.

"Okay, when?"

"All the time." Kankuro raised his eyebrows further.

"Okay, so hospital room, escorting to places, her room-"

"She will stay here." The thought of having her somewhere alone again didn't sit well with me.

"Whoa, bro, you've got this planned." He smirked and I looked towards the papers. "But alright, when she isn't with you, she will always have an escort guard."

"Thank you." I felt a weight lift off my shoulders at the thought of guards watching her.

"Listen," He got up from the couch and made his way towards the front door. "Be there when she wakes up. She'll be confused on where she is at most likely. Also, she's probably going to try and heal that nasty bruise, don't let her."

"I know." I mumbled back and Kankuro raised his eyebrow.

"Do you now?" He smirked once more and I decided on not to answer. "Okay, but, Gaara, keep her entertained. She seems like the type to get bored easily. Even if it's just talking, don't let her get bored. She will be an even bigger pain." He frowned at the thought.

"I understand, Kankuro." I replied once more. Keep her entertained? That will be a challenge.

"I know you do, Gaara." Kankuro smiled before leaving.

**It has been three** hours since I have brought Ino-san here. She was still asleep and I finally came up with the letter to send to the Hokage. I looked outside at the velvet sky. Starts began to appear as the moon rose higher. I looked over towards the bedroom where Ino-san slept. She hasn't moved and she was oddly quiet. I sighed as I stared down at the letter in my hands.

Kazekage-sama,

Kiss me, please me, love me.

`I looked once more towards the bedroom. Reading these letters were not the same without the bubbly blonde. Her voice haunted my thoughts at the remembrance of her reading these letters. That sexual voice that teased every waking nerve in my body. I placed the letter down as I headed towards the bedroom. I reached in the dressers and grabbed my casual attire. I stood by the bed and stared at the sleeping blonde. Her mouth was partly open and her face seemed worry free. The bandage covered the bruise on her cheek. She looked peaceful and innocent. Innocence was not a word I would usually use to describe this blonde. I wonder how many men she has slept with? With a body like hers and the personality to match… I shook the thought away as a frown tugged on my lips. I didn't want to know the answer.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, I found myself sitting on top of the roof as I looked over the sand village. The village houses and apartments looked peaceful as the wind blew. The sky was aligned with varying size stars. A sudden noise caught my attention as I looked down to see a small figure take a seat on the roof. She was awake. She didn't say a word but I heard her loud sigh as she stared at the stars above. Her ponytail blew in the wind. Her hair looked white with the light from the moon. Her figure looked small at this distance. As another gust of wind blew at her hair, I noticed the small shiver. Why was she outside?

"Why are you out here?" I asked her and she turned hesitantly towards me.

Her mouth was parted softly and her eyes stared at me. I took this time to scan her face. Her skin was paler in the lighting, but it was glowing. Her eyes were playful and inviting in the dim lighting. Her purple attire was lighter with the moon's lighting. Her curves were emphasized. She was breathtaking in this view. I looked at the sky to break my view of her. I shouldn't think of her this way. Reason thirty six: her beauty was the biggest distraction yet.

"I'm just trying to remember what happened." She anwsered quietly. I looked at her and noticed her watching the stars once more. She didn't fit in the sand village. The quiet background of the village was too big of a contrast to her colorful appearance. As I stared at her once more, I felt her distance from me. She was too far away. I had to fix this. I walked towards her softly and took a seat next to her.

"It's not safe for you to be out here." I mumbled to her and she looked at me.

"I could say the same for you, Kazekage," she turned her head to the sky. I could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes. "Where am I?" Her voice was soft and quiet. It was very odd.

"My house."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows. She then got up and made her way back to the window she came out of. She moved swiftly and with grace. I expected that from her. I followed her and stayed crouched at the window as I watched her. She was scanning the room. She looked over at me before turning her attention to the house. She was so quiet, what could she be thinking? It worried me. When she left the room, I followed and stood by the door, watching her once more.

"You live here?" she asked and turned to face me. I wasn't sure if live here, really describes it.

"I'm never here."

"I can tell." She mumbled before walking towards me. I moved out of the way and she walked straight passed me. Her lack of acknowledgement made me discontent. I wasn't sure why, but I frowned inwardly. She walked to the bathroom and I followed to the door. She was staring at herself in the mirror. A frown on her face as she brought a hand to her bruised cheek. Green chakra was glowing from her hand. I frowned as I remembered Kankuro telling me not to let her.

"Don't waste your chakra." I spoke and she looked at me through the mirror. A bit of irritation was shown in her eyes.

"I want to get rid of it faster." She mumbled as she began to heal herself once more. I sighed. Reason thirty-seven, she doesn't listen. I walked towards her quickly and grabbed her arm as gentle as I could manage.

"You used to much chakra today." She looked at me and nodded. I let go her of arm as she dropped it to her side. I searched her face once more. Not even the bandage could harm her beauty. "Besides, you look fine."

Her eyes widened then she laughed loudly. It rang through the bathroom. Why was she laughing? She shook her head as she faced herself in the mirror once more.

"Do you remember what happened today?" I asked her. She was acting so… strange. Did that hit to the head affect her that much?

"Y-yes, I think." She closed her eyes. "I awoke when you guys left and the two ninja that disappeared from the fight earlier, appeared. They were going to take me so you would pursue them. Shikamaru awoke during this and the one named Zen used his jutsu to drain his chakra. Raiku held me down and Zen began to use his jutsu on me but they heard Asuma-sensei coming so they had to leave." She opened her eyes and turned to face me. "Did you get any information from Ono and Tausho?"

Now, I can tell Temari what happened with Nara. She really wasn't safe alone, she needed to be guarded at all times. I will not let her get hurt any further.

"The interrogation group is still working with them. I will find out tomorrow."

"Ah," she murmured as she looked towards the bedroom. "Why am I here? Where's Asuma-sensei?"

Where was he?

"Asuma is either guarding the hospital room or sleeping in his room. I took you here to keep an eye on you since they have targeted you. There are people guarding your teammates' room. We won't let this happen again. As long as you are here, you are under my protection." I stated firmly. She nodded as she took in the information than a big smile pulled on her mouth.

"Shouldn't you be working on some paperwork, or reading some fan mail?" she asked me and I blinked. She changed herself quickly. She didn't act lost anymore. Her teasing self was back.

"I brought my work here, so I could keep an eye on you until tomorrow."

"I can protect myself, Kazekage-sama." She whined as she brought her hands to her hips. She then pouted her lower lip out and looked up at me through her lashes. It was comical. Ino Yamananka has returned.

"You're back." I stated for reassurance. Her eyes widened then a giant smile took form on her lips.

"That's nice, you missed me." She then stuck a teasing tongue out at me with a small wink. Missed her? I didn't say that. Surely, she was acting odd earlier, but missed her? Why did my face feel so warm, suddenly?

She kept smiling at me until she swiftly turned away and headed towards the bedroom. She then stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. A sensual smile rested on her lips. What could she want now?

"Kazekage-_sama_," her voice came out playfully. I froze on the spot as my nerves awakened at the sound. What does she want? "Do you have some clothes I can change into?"

I felt my lips tug into a smile. How about no clothes? I shook the thought away. I shouldn't be thinking this way towards Ino-san. I headed towards the bedroom and turned to the dressers. I dug around until I found black pants and shirt that matched what I wore now. I held them to her and a small smile flew on her lips. She took the t-shirt and darted the bathroom. I stood there as her retreating form shut the door to the bathroom. I looked once more at the pair of pants in my hand. A smile tugged on my lips.

Oh Ino-san, you will never be a bore.

I dropped the pants in the dresser and turned my attention to the paperwork on the table. I was still behind on today's work. A couple more hours and I should be finished. I finished an hour's worth in twenty minutes as I waited for Yamanaka-san to emerge from the bathroom. I heard the door open and my lips tugged into a small smile. Finally a distraction from this work. I then frowned at that thought. Reason thirty-eight.

I heard her footsteps enter the living area. I kept my eyes trained on the letter I was reading as I tried to ignore her. I felt her body sit next to me on the couch. Her small hand grabbed a fan letter out of the pile and I dared a look at her. I looked away immediately when I noticed her only wearing my t-shirt and underwear. My t-shirt has never looked better.

"Have you looked at these since we were in your office?" She asked.

"Yes." I stated and she didn't respond. She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Gaara, you should really get some rest."

I groaned inwardly. It was like having Temari around.

"I have a lot of work to do. I'm not tired." I anwsered trying to keep my focus on the letter.

Suddenly, two small hands slammed the table in front of me and I looked up at the blonde. She wore an angry expression. Her wet blonde hair clung to her back and she didn't have it in a ponytail. Why would she let her hair remain wet? She could catch a cold.

"I don't care. You're getting some rest now, Kazekage!" She shouted. That was surprising. The only people who would dare shout at me would be my siblings.

"I'm not tired." I insisted once more and she sighed. She looked at me once more but her expression changed. Instead her expression was soft, almost resembled sadness. Her blue eyes looked bigger as my eyes met hers.

"At least come lay with me." She asked softly.

What? She wants me to lay in bed with her? Me? Why would someone want to lay beside me? This kunoichi has definitely lost her mind. I didn't even lie next to Atwanetsu-san. I went back to my bed. Maybe, I should try… I found myself nodding and her hand quickly took mine. I got up and followed her as she took me to the bedroom. I watched her as she pulled the sheets off the bed back and crawled in on the left side of the bed. I followed her movement and got into the right side. This is strange. She leaned up and covered us with the sheets. I watched her the whole time as she made herself comfortable on the bed next to me. She didn't seem scared, worried, or strange about this whole thing. Unlike me, I was scared. She finally faced me and propped herself up with her arm.

"What?" She snapped and my fear grew. This blonde could be scary.

"I've never done this before." I answered truthfully and her facial expression softened once more.

"Come here." She held her arms out and I hesitated. Should I?

I slowly moved myself towards her and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The other wrapped underneath my neck and she pulled me towards her. Her fingers tugged on my hair. It sent a shiver down my spine to my groin. What is this kunoichi doing to me? I stared into her eyes and she smiled at me. She then softly pulled my head into her chest and her chin rested on my head. I stared at the skin on her neck. The fabric of the t-shirt itched at my nose but it didn't bother me. She really wasn't scared of me. She wanted to lay with me.

I finally relaxed at my reassuring thoughts and moved closer to her. I wrapped my right arm underneath her waist and rested my left hand on her hip. I pressed my body against hers to feel her warmth. I closed my eyes as my eyelids felt heavier. This embrace didn't feel sexual, it was just comforting. It was calming. I felt her head move and I could feel her breath on my forehead.

"Good night, Gaara." She whispered as her lips pressed to my forehead. I froze as she nuzzled her chin with my hair. She kissed my forehead… willingly. I tightened my arms around her. She liked me. She had feelings for me too. What a wonderful thought.

"Good night, Ino." I replied to her as I found myself nuzzling my head cheek against her neck. Her skin was so soft. Even softer than her hair. As her breaths evened out, I found mine doing the same. Sleep, it was coming and surprisingly, I welcomed it.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait guys, a lot of stuff happened this week! Enjoy! I decided I will add some scenes I didn't add in the 50 Shades of Sand book. If you remember the one chapter where Ino says the days have passed everything has fallen into routine, blah blah blah. I will add scenes between them that she didn't mention since you guys have been so awesome! Keep up the wonderful reviews, readers! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter Nine

_He dropped his gourd once he entered the vacant house. He was just named Kazekage and a smile glued to his face. He finally accomplished it. He made is way towards the bedroom and froze in his spot. In his bed, lay a beautiful, voluptuous blonde. Her hair hung loose down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled deviously with the grin to match it. She wore no clothing which allowed him to stare at her nude body. Her tan skinned looked darker in the lighting. Her nipples were already pulled tight and hardened. His mouth went dry at the sight._

_ "Kazekage-sama," she purred. Her grin grew into a giant smile. Her white teeth shining in the dim lighting. "A name that really befits you, Gaara-sama."_

_ "Antwanetsu-san" was the only thing he could manage to say. She smiled in response and motioned for him to enter the room with her index finger._

_ "Come, Kazekage-sama, let's really celebrate."_

_ Without hesitation he joined her. Their sexual encounter was fast, hot and exhausting. He rolled next to her while panting for air. The older blonde laughed and the joyful sound filled the room._

_ "Gaara." She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. He looked back at her, his eyes urging her to speak. A soft smile still rested on her mouth. She moved herself next to him and began to draw circles in his hair. "I will be returning to my village." She spoke, her voice was cautious._

_ "When?" He asked while keeping his eyes closed. The thought of her leaving didn't sit well with him. He had grown used to having the older blonde around once more. Every day he looked forward to coming home and seeing her. Their sexual encounters became addicting._

_ "Soon." She answered and he inhaled. He knew she would have to return soon. He was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon._

_ "Hn," he responded after some time. She chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his torso._

_ "Sleep with me tonight, Kazekage." She stated more than asking. He nodded to her. He knew this was going to be his last time in her presence. He released his right arm from her grasp and placed it underneath her neck._

_ "Good night, Antwa-san." He mumbled and he felt her chuckle on his neck._

_ "Good night, Gaa-sama." She purred back and he let that smile tug on his lips._

_ When he awoke the next morning, she was gone as quickly as she came. He hasn't seen her since that night one year ago._

Circles clockwise, a circle counterclockwise, an s… I inhaled as a shiver was sent down my spine and ended in my groin. Soft delicate strokes continued the harassment. I relaxed under it... was it her? Antwanetsu-san…

"Good morning, Gaara." The voice spoke. She tugged at my hair and pulled my head back. That voice is too light and cheery to belong to her. I opened my eyes and blinked as I took in blue and blonde. The hair was much longer… her eyes were so blue. A bright blue to fit with her bubbly personality.

"Good morning, Ino." I replied to her.

I closed my eyes. Ino-san, she didn't leave. She remained here next to me. I tightened my embrace on her to make sure this was real. She was really here. She didn't leave me.

"Ino." I called to her.

"Hm, Gaara?" She questioned me, her voice sounded hazy, almost distant. I opened my eyes to look at her. Good, she was still here, next to me.

"I was asleep." I stated once more for reassurance.

"Yes, you were." She commented, her eyes fell somewhere else on my face. Her eyes. I could see both of them. What a pleasant awakening.

"I don't sleep." I mumbled to her. She looked at me, her face full of humor.

"I would have never thought. You've slept with me the past two nights and you've only woken up because of me." She laughed softly. "I'm sure if I didn't, you'd sleep for weeks."

I sat up immediately. She was right. Her presence allows me to sleep contently. If she would have left, I'm sure I would awaken. Reason thirty-nine.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" She asked, her voice sounded worried. What was wrong? How could I tell her that I'm coming up with fifty reasons to why I must stay away with her and I have already came up with thirty-nine. How can I tell her that I don't want to anymore, but I must because it was best for her?

"I don't know." I spoke with honesty. I didn't look at her. I couldn't. I didn't understand why, but I felt like I was hurting her and she was unaware of it. A warm hand rested on my cheek and that hand pushed my head to face her. Her face looked so worried and sad… for me.

"Gaara." My name came out as a plea in her voice. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes searched my face then landed on mine. Her eyes twinkled with something I haven't seen before. Her eyelids began to droop and she leaned in. Oh kami, what is she doing? More importantly, why am I leaning in as well?

A knock at the door disrupted us. I leaned back and looked at the door. Whoever is behind that door… I don't know whether to thank them or be angry. Ino on the other hand chose angry. She jumped off the bed and walked to the door. Her movement was fast. Why is she answering the door? Why is she answering the door in only that?

"What?" She hissed and I couldn't see her or the visitor. I took this chance to get up and begin changing into my usual attire.

"I-I'm looking for Gaara-sama," the visitor spoke. Matsuri, she's here. I must have missed something at the office. Damn it, the meeting.

"Matsuri." I called when I came into view in the living area. I couldn't see her passed Ino's body… Ino really has a "nice ass" as Kankuro puts it. "Why are you here?"

"G-Gaara-sama." She exclaimed and Ino moved out of the view. She leaned against the door frame allowing me to see her. "You missed the meeting with the interrogation group, so Kankuro-sama asked me to tell you the meeting changed to one." She finished with a smile.

"Sorry, we just woke up." Ino commented. I looked at her and she looked bored, almost annoyed. Why?

"We will be there soon. Tell Kankuro, I'm sorry and thank you, Matsuri."

"You're welcome, Gaara-sama," she bowed and looked at Ino before leaving the room. I watched my former student's retreating figure.

"Matsuri," Ino mumbled and I looked over at her. "She was your student right? The one who was kidnapped?"

"Yes." I answered as I thought of that time. Almost three years ago.

"Ah, she's definitely changed since then. I couldn't recognize her… she's grown up." Ino commented and I looked at her. Did she? I have never noticed the changes of the people around me. Everyone looked the same in this village.

"I haven't noticed." I answered truthfully.

"Well I'll go get ready so we can leave." She mumbled and left the room quickly. She was acting odd.

I focused my attention to the papers on the table. I quickly gathered the finished documents to take with me to the office. I thought I had everything, but I realized I felt very light. Damn, my gourd. I made way towards the bedroom when I ran into something. More like someone. My hands flew to those delicate shoulders once more as I steadied the blonde in front of me. Her blue eyes looked up at me.

"Well, déjà vu." She mumbled with a smirk on her face. I felt my mouth twitch.

"Don't hurt yourself, Yamanaka. We only have eight medics and they're currently occupied." Wow, I felt proud of myself. I felt even prouder when her smile widened. As my eyes moved down to her smile, I noticed more skin than necessary. I stepped back and faced the wall. Kami, she was naked, again.

"Kazekage?" She asked.

"Clothes." I mumbled. Does she not realize it, ever? How does she not manage to feel exposed?

"What about them?" Her voice asked playfully. I sighed.

"You're lacking them, again." I looked directly into her eyes. Fighting not to let my eyes wander over her bare chest. I wonder how she looks nude… Probably too good for someone like me to ever lay eyes on.

"Well, Kaze-sama, I left my clothes on the dresser over there." She pointed to the dresser to our right. Did she just call me-?

"Kaze-sama?" I looked at her and she smiled.

"Yes, I red it off of a letter from Kareen. I like it. Is it okay if I call you that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, blocking any view I could get if I let my eyes venture.

Could I let her call me that? The only person I ever knew to shorten names and add the formality was Antwanetsu-san.

_"Gaa-san." She called and I looked at her. Antwanetsu-san stood next to me. Leaning her body on the wall as we waited for Baki._

_ "Gaa-san?" I repeated cautiously and she turned to give me a giant smile. The woman was new to me. She was just named as my taijutsu trainer and we stood waiting for Baki's orders. I only met her two days ago and she seemed very bright and enthusiastic. Yet, at times she slipped into an older persona of her age. She was odd._

_ "And he talks." She mumbled but closed her eyes as her smile widened. "I like nicknames, it shows one a closer bond between two people. We are going to be seeing quite a lot of each other for these intense training sessions. Do you mind?"_

_ "No." I mumbled back, focusing my attention in front of us._

_ "Good, and don't call my sensei or anything like that. I don't want to feel like a teacher, I'm training a fellow shinobi." She mumbled then sighed loudly. "Plus it makes me feel old."_

_ I looked at the woman who exposed a weaker side of her. She wasn't that much older than I. True I was only fifteen, making it seem like a wider age range, but she was only twenty-five. Yet, her personality made her appear as old as my brother._

_ "You're not old. Your personality and appearance are very youthful." I assured her and she gasped softly. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and a smile came on her face._

_ "I'm going to like you, Gaara. You have complimented me in the right way."_

I shook my head and Ino's smile grew.

"Good, I wasn't going to stop anyways." She called as she walked passed me to grab her clothing and walk back to the bathroom. I watched her leave. She wasn't asking for permission. It was odd that it didn't bother me. She was so much like her… I couldn't tell if it was a blessing or a curse.

I shook the thought away as I headed to the front door to wait for her. After five minutes, she entered wearing her usual attire.

"Alright, let's go!" She smiled and we left.

The walk was quiet and peaceful towards the hospital. As the tower came into view, Ino spoke disrupting the silence.

"Is it okay if I head to the hospital instead? I feel like I'm intruding listening to matters that concern Suna. I also want to check on my teammates and sensei." She added.

"Of course. I'm taking you there now." Did she not know I was?

"But, Gaara. We are at your tower. The hospital is just a little bit away. You can even see it from here." Why does she want to walk alone? Does she not understand she's been targeted twice? "It's a waste for you. Besides, I don't want you to miss another meeting. Let me just go on my own-"

"No." I spoke back to her. Why would she think she can walk on her own? Rogue ninja are out and are willing to harm her. And it is definitely NOT a waste of my time. "You have been hurt too many times. I am taking you there and then I will return to take you back."

She sighed loudly. "But, Gaara, I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You are not a burden. I want to make sure of your protection." I answered to her. Why must she fight back? Reason forty.

"I'm a kunoichi, Gaara. I'm supposed to protect those above me with my life. Not the other way around!" She hissed and I sighed. She's becoming angry over something so little. But her statement was overpowering. How could she believe she has to protect me?

"And as Kazekage, my job is to protect the people here in my village." I responded looking at her. I noticed her hands in fists at her sides. She was very angry and it was beginning to get to me as well. Why can't she just listen? How hard is it for her to just listen to the facts? She was targeted twice. She almost died twice. Does she not even remember?

_"I'm going to knock you out so you will be sleeping twice as long as your friends!"_

_"And from what I can see they tried to do the same to her… She said they were going to take her so you would follow them."_

_ "Where's your pretty blondie, Kazekage?"_

_ "Raiku held me down and Zen began to use his jutsu on me…"_

_ "They were going to take me so you would pursue them." _

"I am not a member of this village. I am from Konoha." Her voice was sharp and it cut through my thoughts.

"That does not matter, while you are here. You are treated as the others."

"I can walk on my own, _Kazekage._ Just like the other villagers." She retorted and I resisted to roll my eyes. Not even Temari was this difficult to work with.

"They have already targeted you twice, _Ino_," I emphasized as she did my name. "I'm not going to let it happen another time." I muttered back as I closed my eyes. I could feel urges forming deep in me. Urges I haven't felt in a long time since the extraction of Shukaku. She just could not listen.

"Gaara, I can protect myself." She threw at me and I sighed. Really?

_"Raiku held me down and Zen began to use his jutsu on me-"_

_ "They tried to do the same to her. They must have heard me coming."_

"We've seen how that proved." I muttered. She couldn't have done it. Not without someone there to help her. First me then Asuma. What would happen if she was alone? And did I just stoop to using sarcasm like my older brother? Her snort brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well, excuse me!" Her voice was loud and I wondered if any villagers were listening. "First, I didn't know you were capable of sarcasm!"

Neither did I.

"And second, I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you Gaara. I tried and failed. I know! I can't protect those I care about when needed. But I didn't expect it from _you_ to point that out to me!"

Tears fell from her eyes. I did not mean for that comment to go on such a personal level for her. It was only supposed to comment on her fighting, not this. I opened my mouth to apologize but her next statement prevented that.

"Look you did it, I'm here and safe! Congratu-fuckin-lations. Have fun at your meeting." She spat and turned around quickly to enter the hospital.

I looked around as some villagers over heard the scene. DAMN IT. Why can't she keep her loud mouth shut?

I turned around and noticed some more villagers staring at me. Looks of curiousness, sadness and humor varied on their faces. DAMN IT, Ino. If she would have just listened. I brought my hands up in front of me and vanished with a gust of sand.

I appeared in my office and I set my gourd down on the wall. Grabbing the file on my desk, I headed towards the conference room.

"I was only trying to protect her." I mumbled aloud as I walked the halls.

_"I'm supposed to protect those above me with my life, not the other way around!"_

Why would she think in such a way? Her life was just as valuable as mine. Hers was even more valuable.

But the yelling, that was unnecessary. It was uncalled for… she was acting strange. No she was acting like Ino. No, she was acting like a, like a, what does Kankuro call it? A-

"Bitch." I muttered allowed as I slammed open the door to the conference room. The slam of the door echoed in the room. Yet that force didn't disrupt the anger in me. I needed to take it out some other way. I opened my eyes to meet many pairs of eyes watching me. My eyes flew from the council, to Asuma-san, to my brother. His eyes immediately picked up my mood and his facial expression softened. He stood up from his spot and began to head towards me.

"Meeting will start in five minutes guys." He mumbled to the council in the room. He placed a hand on my shoulder and grabbed the file from my hands. "Let's talk."


	11. Chapter Ten

"Alright, what happened?" Kankuro asked once he closed the door to the conference room.

"We argued." I answered as I tried to calm myself once more.

"About what, bro?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow at me and I hesitated for a moment.

"She didn't want me to escort her to the hospital." I answered calmly, fighting the frown trying to pull my lips.

"Did you do something?" Kankuro asked, his voice laced with humor.

"No. She asked to go to the hospital and I said we were on our way there and then she got mad." I thought once more before adding, "She didn't want to be a burden and I told her it was no problem. Then she started fighting… why?"

Kankuro shook his head and laughed softly. A smile stayed on his lips before he reverted to a smirk.

"Bro, that's how woman are. They pick fights for no random reason. Just kiss and make up then you guys will forget all about it" He added before turning to open the door. I watched him enter the room and I hesitated entering.

Kiss and make-up? I guess I'm supposed to just follow the name. Really? Would one kiss make this all go away? I have to try, I guess. So if women really, pick fights for no reason… then reason forty-one.

I entered the room and took my designated seat.

"Before we begin. The reply letter from the Hokage." I stated and Zenma stepped forward with the letter.

"Kazekage." He handed the letter but I didn't grab it.

"Read it for the council to hear." Zenma's calm expression faltered before he reverted back.

"Kazekage-sama,

I understand. This is what I'd like to have done:

One. Keep medical attention on my shinobi and I want a report everyday on their status and the situation.

Two. With Yamanaka Ino being under threat, I wish for the team to stay in Suna until this situation has resolved. The rogue ninja may come after her here placing the villagers in Konoha under threat.

Three: Sarutobi Asuma can be of great use. Place him on a team to help retrieve the rogue ninja. He is specialized in close combat. Let him make reports as well.

If in need for any back-up teams or such, let me know. The Leaf Village is ready to aid an ally. I will hear from you soon, Kazekage-sama.

Lady Hokage."

There were few chats and grumbles from the council men as they spoke amongst each other. I listened attentively to the few conversations.

"Why listen to that slug queen? We don't need back-up. We have this under control."

"Maybe we should request her student, she was able to heal Kankuro-san. Maybe she can save the two leaf shinobi."

"She didn't address him formally in the letter."

I sighed inwardly. They were a difficult crowd to please. Even after they helped rescue me from the Akatsuki, the refuse help from the Leaf Village.

"Well, Kazekage-sama?" Baki looked at me and so did the attention of everyone else.

"You heard the letter. Guards will be kept in the hospital room and on Yamanaka. Sarutobi-san will be in charge of reports to the Hokage, unless I make a request to do so. Until further information is gathered from interrogation, I will hold on assigning search teams until we have more information. Understood?"

With a few "yes, Kazekage-sama" from the council men, they began to leave the meeting room.

"Zenma, Zuko." I called to them and they stopped. They waited for the rest to clear the room. "I want Zuko to stay on guard for the hospital and Ino-san. Zenma, you must focus with your team on gathering information quickly. Understood?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Thank you." I dismissed as I stood to leave the room. Temari stood outside the door. Kankuro was already gone.

"Hey, Gaara. How was the meeting? Sorry, I missed. Exam business." She mumbled and I nodded.

"Fine. Hokage sent word and for now the council men agree to address to her demands." I answered as we walked down the hallway.

We were quiet for a moment. I decided I should speak. I haven't really spoken to my sister alone for some time.

"How are the Chunin Exams coming along?"

"Fine, Gaara. A lot of preparation." She answered calmly.

"Hn." I nodded to her and we continued our walk until we reached my office.

"Would you like me to entertain Ino for a bit, Gaara? I'm sure you have work to be done." She looked towards the door. I couldn't read her expression or voice. It was odd.

"No. It is fine, I had work sent to my house." I needed to make up with her quickly. I didn't want her angry with me for long.

"Are you heading there now?"

"No, I will continue here for a bit. Asuma-san must be heading back to the hospital to report to her on the meeting terms."

"She won't be happy about the protection." Temari murmured and I raised an eyebrow. Maybe Temari can understand her behavior. I opened the door to the office and she followed in.

"Why is that?" I asked her as I took my seat at my desk.

Temari sat at the edge of my desk, her attention to the scattered papers on it. For a brief moment I saw Ino sitting on that desk again.

"No kunoichi likes to think of herself needing constant protection. It's demeaning." She stated and I raised my eyebrows in question.

"But she was targeted twice." I stated.

"I know, but no matter how times she may be targeted, she still wouldn't want to be guarded all the time." She answered and I furrowed my brow. What?

"But she's in danger." I stated firmer and Temari shook her head.

"I know, but she still doesn't like to be seen that way. It makes her feel weak."

"But she couldn't defend herself on her own." I furrowed my brow and Temari sighed loudly.

"Gaara. Whatever you do. Don't tell her that. It's the most demeaning thing a kunoichi could hear. It's like saying 'you're too weak'. That under the restricted sayings. In-between 'you're fat' and 'you're ugly'." she lectured and I tensed.

_"Gaara, I can protect myself!"_

_"We've seen how that proved."_

I swallowed, my throat felt dry suddenly. Temari's eyes widened and she stared me down.

"Gaara, you already have didn't you?"

When I didn't answer she threw her head down.

"I see now why you want to spend time with her. You better fix it." She jumped off the desk and began to head towards the door.

"Kiss and make-up, right?" I questioned softly and she stopped to look over at me with a "huh?"

"Oh yeah, something along the lines of that." She mumbled before leaving the room.

I looked over towards the letters on the desk. So if Temari knows well, then Kankuro was right. Why would a kiss make things better? Do I just go, kiss her and she forgive me? Or do I have to talk first then kiss her? This is going to be difficult.

**After finishing a couple** hours of work, I left the office. I made my way towards the hospital. I immediately regret choosing to walk as I remembered our debate in front of the villagers. When I made eye contact with them, they smiled and waved. Maybe they forgot.

As I neared the entrance, a villager was leaving. She smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"I'm glad you returned Kazekage-sama. You can patch things up with her." She smiled once more before continuing her way. I stopped and stared at the doors to the hospital. She remembered earlier. So at least to her I'm doing one thing right by coming back.

I made my way towards the room. My heart beat quickened and I felt myself become uneasy. How do I do this? I've never fought with a woman before. Kankuro has never really talked about his fights either except for once he stated something along the lines of "make-up sex is the best sex." If that's true, maybe he picks fights with woman a lot. I need to ask him further one day.

I entered the room and the one to greet me was the guard. He nodded and then nodded at the direction between the beds. As I came closer to view, I noticed her sleeping once more. Well, that bought me some time.

"How long?" I asked Reeno, the guard. He looked towards the clock.

"An hour." He responded. "Sarutobi-san left an hour ago to rest and she remained stationed here. There has been no suspicious activity since my shift."

"Very well. When is the next shift change?"

"Midnight." He stated and I nodded.

"Go eat in the cafeteria for thirty minutes." I spoke to him and he gave me a surprised look. "Your shift began at noon. You must be hungry. I'll stay until you return." I mumbled and Reeno nodded. He flashed a big smile.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." He bowed quickly before leaving the room.

I turned my attention to the sleeping figure. She sat with her knees tucked into her chest. Her arms crossed on top of them and her head rested on top of her arms. She sat between the beds. I furrowed my brow as I looked at her. She missed her teammates. I could only imagine how lonely this is for her.

_"I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you Gaara…I tried and failed. I can't protect those I care about when needed. But I didn't expect it from you to point that out to me!"_

I felt a drowning sensation inside me. A feeling of guilt. Why was I feeling this way? I turned my attention to the window. I watched the sun setting over the sand. The sky was red, pink and purple. The calming scenery began to soothe my rushing mind.

"Kazekage-sama." I turned at the statement to see Reeno standing there. "I am done, thank you."

"Yes, Reeno-san." I walked over towards Ino and stared at her expressionless face. She sighed softly when I brought my arms around her. Swiftly scooping her up in my arms, I nodded at Reeno once more before leaving the room.

**I laid her body** down gently on the bed and another sigh escaped her lips. She looked so peaceful and young. Not a single worry of today's events rested on her face. I turned to head to the living area until a soft sound stopped me.

"Gaara," she sighed and I tensed.

Was she awake? I turned around to see her eyes still closed and her chest moving up and down heavily. No she still showed signs of sleep. I walked over towards her and examined her up close. She was definitely sleeping.

"Don't ever leave me," She murmured before shifting in the covers.

Even in her sleep, she talks. That comment though… was satisfying. If only I could hear it from her while awake.

"Ino?" I question softly. She sighed heavily.

"Promise me." She slurred. I didn't know people can talk back when they were asleep.

"Hn?" I questioned. Her response was reason forty-two.

"I will never leave you." She murmured once more.

I froze in my spot. If only she meant it. If only. I shook the thought away. I need to focus on work.

After two hours of work, I took notice of the clock. It was ten o'clock. Maybe I should take a quick shower. I entered the room searching for my casual attire. I ignored the soft sigh that escaped her lips from sleep.

I entered the bathroom and took a shower that was much longer than necessary. I couldn't find a reason to get out of it. Before Ino-san, I was doing just fine. No sexual thoughts occurred to me. No feelings and emotions I couldn't understand. No, everything was simple. How could one blonde leaf kunoichi change everything? Maybe it was just blondes…

I stepped out of the shower and brought the towel to rub at my hair before placing it around my shoulders. I stopped when I noticed myself in the mirror. Those eyes and that mouth. I was still the same person. I looked like the same Gaara I knew. But why do I feel so different inside? I feel like not only I have changed but my appearance. But no, I still looked like the Gaara I knew. Those reasons, I needed to stick to them. I had forty-two reasons, only eight left. I not only had to stay away from her for my own good, but for hers as well. She's too happy and bubbly to be with someone like me.

A sudden sound caught my attention. I looked towards the bathroom door.

"She's awake." I muttered aloud. I hesitated to leave the bathroom. In here I was alone and safe from her challenging, unpredictable behavior. But, then again. I looked at myself in the mirror once more. "I like a good challenge."

I exited the bathroom and stood at the door to the living area. There she sat on the couch. I could only see the back of her head, but she was leaning forward. Her hair was not in a ponytail and it wasn't poofy. It was beautiful. But what was she reading?

Then a snort escaped her mouth. "I thought I was supposed to always remain protected." Her tone was annoying and I pulled my mouth into a frown. Not this again.

"You are." I answered her rhetorical question. She jumped up and looked at me. Her expression flashed one of annoyance before reverting to neutral.

"I need to have a word with you." Her neutral tone mirroring her expression. I nodded to her. She must want to speak of earlier. Keep calm. Remain neutral. Kiss and make-up. Listen.

"You have to stop moving me like that when I'm sleeping. It's creepy waking up some place different from where you had fallen asleep."

My lips twitched but I fought to keep it down. She didn't seem to be in the mood for humor.

"Second, Gaara, I am very upset of this always protected rule."

Ah, so Asuma-san has told her.

"Yes I understand they have targeted me, but for Kami's sake, I feel pathetic. I may not be the strongest one here, but I don't want to have guards all the time to remind me of it!" I want some type of change to this!"

Temari was right. She understood but still felt it to be demeaning. I definitely don't want her to believe that she is too weak.

"And third, what the hell is this about not allowing me on a team to capture these ninja? They tried to kill my teammates! I want answers, I want to punish them as well. Let me join the group. And before you say 'no, it's too dangerous' or some shit, listen to my logic. Every mission of B rank or higher should have a medic nin to accompany them. And as you said yourself, you don't have many medic nin. So why not allow me, to be as a medic nin to accompany to the team. I am aware of some of their strengths and I can be of great value. What am I supposed to do here? Just keep visiting the hospital and sit there until they wake up or I come here to go to bed? I'm bored Gaara, and the longer I have nothing to do the angrier I get. Now talk." She crossed her arms and stared at me. Her anger was evident.

She made a good argument. But even I have thought of it and assigned a medic. And she's bored… Kankuro was right. I had to find other ways to entertain her. I will.

"You will always be protected someway. Whether by me, your sensei, or a guard at the hospital. I will not change that. And no, I do not permit you to be a part of this mission." She scoffed but I continued. "Even though you do have a great point. I already have a medic nin assigned. I have taken one of the medic ninjas in training who have surpassed their skills."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Gaara?" She shouted as she made her way towards me. She stopped standing in front of me. A finger pointing accusingly at me. Remain calm… remain calm… "I want to be part of this! Put the medic nin in the hospital where he is needed and let me go! How come Asuma may be on it, but I can't? Do YOU believe he has more value than me? Is it because I failed and you think I may do the same on the mission? Why him and not me? Why-"

"Because the hokage said he may be on it." I shouted at her. She was so accusing, she was loud, and she was so talkative. How can anyone remain calm around her? "I didn't want either of you two to be on the mission. I didn't want anything else to happen to the both of you, but the hokage had granted permission for your sensei to be on the mission. So I let it be."

I finished and stared at her. Her mouth hung open and her face was of shock. Now was my chance. I had to make-up for shouting at her. I stepped forward to break the barrier of air between us and pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and warm. My anger began to retreat as I kissed her. I broke the kiss when I felt all my anger gone. She stood there. Shock filled her face along with a blush. Kankuro was right… kissing and make-up made everything better.

"G-Gaara, what was that for?" She stuttered and I froze. What? Did she not know?

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do?" Oh no, was my brother wrong? But he seemed so sure…

"What do you mean?"

"Kiss and makeup. That's what Kankuro said." She didn't show any emotion. Oh no, what if I assaulted her? "Was he wrong?"

Suddenly, she laughed with a shake of her head. Why was she laughing? Was he right then?

"Oh Gaara," she breathed with another laugh before heading into the bedroom. She climbed in the bed then stopped to look at me. A smile still playing on her face.

"Women." I muttered as I turned to head on the couch.

**An hour later I** sat on the couch working on the paperwork brought earlier. I paused momentarily to stare at the fan letter in my hand.

A soft sound on the table caught my attention. I looked up to see blonde and blue. Big blue eyes staring at me. Her blonde hair hung down below her hips. Her outfit… was dangerous. A black top with lace and matching underwear. The top was tight around her breasts which pushed them forward. While it became looser towards the end, flaring at her hips. Her underwear had matching lace and hugged her hips. It was mouthwatering. I looked her once more before stopping at her face. A beautiful face that held depth in her cerulean eyes.

"You need to get some sleep," she whispered. Her voice didn't hold any meaning to it.

"I'm behind on work." I replied and she shook her head lightly. She stood up to her full height and extended a hand towards me.

"Come lay with me." She stated gently like the time before.

This time I agreed to it. I knew I shouldn't. I knew I should stay away, but I couldn't. I took her hand in mine and followed her to the bedroom. I climbed in automatically beginning to feel the day's events weighing on my eyelids. This is what it's like to feel tired. Ino headed towards the bathroom and after a minute exited. I got a better view of her. Her underwear covered only half of her behind. Making her behind look even bigger. The curves were tantalizing. Why was she wearing this? Where does one get lingerie like this?

"What are you wearing?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders as she got under the sheets.

"It's for bed." She stated but I couldn't stop staring at the top. The material stuck out. Not only did it just emphasize her curves, but it looked so…

"It looks…" I muttered aloud trying to figure the word for it. "Soft." I ended. Just like her hair and her skin. She had soft qualities except for her personality. As far as I learned, it was tough. A giant contrast. Maybe the soft features of her appearance made up for the tough personality…

"It's silk, feel it." She smiled and my hand quickly took hold of the edge of her top. It slid through my fingers, the fabric shining in the bare moonlight. It was…

"So soft." I muttered once more. Just like her hair…

"Yeah. It's even softer here." Her voice came out smooth as she placed a warm hand over mine. She guided my hand towards the top of her shirt.

The lace slide under my fingers as I traced the bumpy pattern. I watched my fingers touch her top. It was intriguing how something so soft matched her. Her hand stayed on top of mine as she moved it further along the edge. My fingers then grazed something softer than the top. Her skin was silkier than the top. Goosebumps followed after my fingertips and a sudden rush went through me. I closed my eyes as I brought myself to calm down. Her skin was softer than hers…

"You're right." I muttered as I pulled my hand out of her grasp.

She smiled and laid down on her side to look at me. She put her arms around my shoulders once more so I would lay with her. I followed with bringing my arms around her as I did the night before. She stroked my hair gently and I found my fingers gripping her top. The soft silk slipping in my fingers. I hooked my thumbs underneath her shirt to feel her soft skin. I traced small circles on her skin. Much softer than the top. I stared in her sky colored eyes and we held eye contact. Her face only inches away from mine. Both of us lying at the edge of our pillows. Her eyes slid closed but a small smile still rested on her lips.

"Good night, Kaze-sama." She whispered. My lips twitched and I let it pull into a smile.

"Good night," I stared at her face. A pretty face that slept next to me. Me. "Ino."

Her smile widened and she began to draw small circles on my neck. My eyes closed as I took in the soft assault of her fingers. My breathing was harsh but I focused to even it out. Kankuro was definitely right. Kiss and make-up is the best strategy after a fight.

* * *

**Well there's another update. We are finally going to get to the juicy parts soon, I cannot wait to write it! Enjoy and please review guys. You all seem to be dying out there. D: and for those of you who are sticking with me and writing to me, I love you all! **


	12. Chapter Eleven

Day one with Ino.

"What is it, Gaara?" Temari stood in my office, one hand on her hip while the other hung in the air. It was her usual stance.

"It's Ino." I stated and her face dropped.

"Did you say something to her again? You think you would have learned yesterday, Gaara." She frowned and I slightly shook my head. A frown formed on my lips.

"No, nothing's wrong." I reassured her and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it?" She raised an eyebrow. Well…

_"If you need anything, let the guard know." I acknowledged to Ino as we stood outside of hospital doors this morning. She nodded while puffing her cheeks out._

_ "Well, there is something…" she trailed off._

_ "What is it, Ino?" I asked her and she looked down at the ground._

_ "Well, I kind of wanted to go," she looked up at me, her face neutral. "Shopping."_

_ Oh. My eyes widened. Oh, shopping. I have never gone shopping for myself, ever. Temari does that stuff._

_ "Alright, someone will be here at lunch to take you." I stated and she gave a small smile, yet it didn't reach her eyes. Shouldn't she be happier?_

_ "Thanks, have a good day at work." She muttered quickly before turning into the hospital. How odd she was acting._

"She wants to go shopping." I muttered and Temari's sighed with relief once more.

"Okay, so?" She raised her eyebrow once more. Isn't that enough?

"Can you take her?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I would Gaara, but I have a meeting to attend for the chunin exams. We have to discuss the second round and prepare what we should have done. It's going to be a while." She then gave me an apologetic look.

"Understood." I muttered. Damn.

"Just take her, Gaara. You know where all the markets are and," Temari turned to look at the guard schedule on the wall, "there is only one guard at the hospital watching her and the room. Unless you want to ask Kankuro?" She looked over at me.

"Kankuro cannot either. He has a meeting around noon." I responded.

"Just go, Gaara. More than anything, she's just going to look at clothes. Just stand by her so the rogue ninja don't appear to take her again. You'll be fine." Temari smiled at me but I didn't feel convinced. The last time I was seen in public with her, we got in an argument.

"Okay." I stated after a moment of thinking and Temari cocked her head to the side.

"It's not as bad, Gaara. Shopping isn't the end of the world."

"Says the woman," Kankuro walked in the room with his hands in his pockets. Temari shook her head at him. "So who's going shopping?"

"Gaara." Temari answered and Kankuro's eyebrows raised further than I have seen in a while.

"Shopping, bro, for what?"

"Ino wants to go shopping." I stated once more and Kankuro laughed.

"Lingerie shopping, I hope." Kankuro smirked and Temari slapped his arm.

"Knock it off." She hissed then looked towards my direction. "Just have fun, Gaara. It won't be as bad as you think."

"Yeah, if it's lingerie shopping." Kankuro teased and Temari scowled at him. "I mean yeah bro, have fun. Remember, you have to keep her entertained. She gets bored way too easily."

"Oh Gaara, don't tell me your listening to him again." Temari frowned. What's wrong with Kankuro? So far, what he's said has been helpful.

"You know, Temari, not everything I say is bad. I actually give good advice to Gaara. He is my little brother." Kankuro emphasized the ending and Temari looked shocked for a moment before reverting to her usual gaze.

"I know. Just sometimes you're unpredictable." She muttered and Kankuro smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks sis!" He grinned and she shook her head but a smile rested on her lips.

"See you guys, meeting starts in five. Kami forbid I'm late." She muttered with a small laugh before exiting. I watched her retreating form.

"Gaara, pay for whatever she buys, got it?" Kankuro spoke once Temari left the room.

"Yes."

"Good, because one it shows respect. She probably doesn't have much money on her AND it's what you do when you like a woman."

Great lessons from Kankuro himself. Why does Temari doubt him so much?

I nodded and Kankuro grinned. "So you guys patched things up?"

"Yes." I muttered as I remembered the feel of her lips against mine. Her stunned expression that rested on her face afterwards.

"Great! Told you women fight over the dumbest stuff." Kankuro's smile then dropped. "But she may bring it up again, she will eventually get bored."

"I know." I mumbled with a sigh. Kankuro shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"Don't worry. Things can't get worse, right?"

Things got worse alright. Shopping is a terrible past time.

"I don't know which store I want to go in first. There's so many!" She exclaimed as she turned around once more to stare at another sign.

It has been an hour and she hasn't even picked a store to enter yet. How do women do it?

"Okay, this one!" She tugged my arm towards a little stand. I followed, sighing in relief that she had chosen a store.

The small stand had many scarves, wraps and women accessories shown on display. I watched as Ino's eyes sparkled at a purple wrap hung in display. An older lady noticed it as well and quickly scurried herself towards the blonde.

"This one is a one-of-a-kind. Made in river country." She began to sell the piece and Ino listened attentively. River country? That's going to be expensive… My eyes scanned the fabric once more. Purple. Of course it's purple. I don't think she needs any more of it. The price tag caught my attention. 400 Ryo. I looked at Ino once more and her eyes were glued to the shawl. Does she even have that kind of money on her?

The older lady quickly glanced up at me and her eyes widened momentarily. A small smile then played on her lips as she bowed.

"Hello Kazekage-sama."

"Hello." I greeted and the woman turned her attention to Ino once more.

"Would you like to try it, youngin'?" She began to take the wrap down as Ino nodded her head enthusiastically. How do women get so excited over such elongated fabric?

I watched as Ino placed the wrap around her shoulders. The fabric sparkled in the sunlight as Ino experimentally twirled. Oh my. She looked stopped to look at me. Her blue eyes popped ten times more with the delicate wrap around her arms. It made her look… enchanting.

"What do you think?" She asked as she moved the wrap around in her arms.

"How stunning it looks on you!" The sales lady exclaimed. Ino smiled but turned to look at me once more.

"What do you think, Gaara?" She raised a thin eyebrow. I stared at the wrap once more. She looked more delicate yet so beautiful.

"I'll take it." I muttered and Ino's eyes widened.

"B-b-but-"

"Right away!" The sales lady took the wrap from Ino and began to wrap it in a box.

"Gaara, I'm the one who's shopping not you!" She exclaimed, her face still shocked.

"How much money do you have?" I asked her and I could see she was caught by surprise.

"300 Ryo." She muttered.

"Did you see how much the wrap was?" I asked calmly once more and she dropped her head.

"No." She replied after a moment.

"It will be 400 ryo, Kazekage-sama." The sales lady smiled and I reached in my pocket to give her the money.

I looked at Ino and noticed her expression. It was comical. My lips twitched into a small smile, but I dropped it before she could see. However, when I turned to the sales lady, she caught my smile because she too was smiling brighter.

"Thank you, come again!" She called as we left the stand. Ino carried the small bag in her hand. Finally it's over.

"Let's go in that store now!" She pointed at a small store that showed some dressed in the front. She still wants to keep shopping? Before I answered, she quickly walked into the store and I had no choice but to follow her.

Immediately I regretted it. Dresses and shoes were seen everywhere. Many women were in the store looking through the scattered clothing racks. I searched around for Ino and noticed long blonde hair fly towards the back of the store. I looked up at the sign and I frowned. LINGERIE.

Why would she need more? I began to walk to that section hoping to go unnoticed. I looked to the side and caught the eyes of different women. They watched with surprise as I headed towards the dreaded section. I could hear some small giggles coming from the other customers and I felt my face become warm.

"Gaara," Ino called and I looked towards her. She stood there with her hands on her hips. "There you are, I thought I lost you!"

"You walk fast." I commented and she rose her eyebrows. A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Sorry, shopping is kind of a hobby for me." Her eyes moved passed me and I noticed something caught her attention. "Sit here on this chair. Wait for me." She muttered as she walked passed me.

I hesitantly sat down and closed my eyes. I could feel the eyes of other's on me and I couldn't bring myself to return their stares. I sat for a few minutes waiting for her to return. This was… embarrassing. How could Kankuro like lingerie shopping? Why is she taking so long? What if the rogue ninja appeared?

"Gaara?" I heard Ino's voice and I opened my eyes.

Ino stood before me in purple lingerie. A lace bra pushed her breasts up and she wore a matching set of underwear. Then a pair of black fishnet stockings came up to mid-thigh. She moved her body from left to right then turned around a full turn. Catching the glimpse of her behind, I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight.

"So what do think?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

What do I think? I think it's sin to see her looking so sexually appealing. It's sin for the Kazekage to be lingerie shopping with a Leaf kunoichi. It's sin that she is not wearing that in my bed for me. But most importantly…

"It's purple." I commented and Ino let out a loud laugh. It caught the attention of some other women and I wished I had not commented at all.

"Does it look okay?" She asked. Better than okay.

I could only manage a small nod. I don't know what words to say to her. I felt anything I mention would be inappropriate.

She let out another laugh then a sigh.

"I see you're not very into this. Just sit there and I'll grab what I want." She turned to walk away and I felt a wave of relief.

Thirty minutes later she returned with many things in her arms.

"Alright. Let's pay for these." She smiled and I followed her.

"Your total is 350 ryo." The sales woman smiled and Ino bit her cheek.

"Get rid of the-"

"Here." I stated as I handed the money towards the sales woman.

"I owe you big time." Ino whispered to me as the lady handed her the clothing.

I didn't respond because I didn't know how.

Day two with Ino.

"Kazekage-sama," Zenma walked in with a note in his hands.

"Knock," I reminded him and he quickly reacted before laughing nervously.

"Right," Zenma quickly walked out the door and closed it. What is he-?

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." I called and Zenma walked in with a smile.

"Kazekage-sama," He greeted and I felt my lips twitch. Zenma caught it because he laughed. "I got it this time!"

"Zenma," I tried to state calmly but I couldn't help the small sound of laughter that escaped with it.

"A note from Yamanaka-san," he handed me the note while smiling. A note? What could she want?

Kaze-sama,

Don't worry about picking me up after work. I'll have one of the guards walk me home since there is two working on shift. See you later!

Oh and P.S. Don't eat!

-Ino Yamanaka

Home, she said home. Reason fourty-three.

"Who will escort her to the house?" I looked up at Zenma and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably Zuko, he's on shift right now until eight." Zenma mumbed and I nodded.

"Alright."

"Interrogation wise, nothing." Zenma pouted, kicking the ground softly. "It's like they have a bunch of sticks shoved up their asses." He muttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all, Zenma?"

"Oh yeah, hey did you know we had a wide variety of vegetables here in our markets?" His eyebrows shot up with excitement and I shook my head.

"No, I did not."

"Yeah, I learned that today. We also have a good selection of herbs and seasonings." He added. I furrowed my brow. Why the sudden interest in food?

"Are you cooking something tonight for your brother?" I raised an eyebrow and Zenma looked up at me quickly.

"What? No I was out in the markets today. It was interesting." He then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why does it have to be my brother? You don't believe I have a girlfriend or anything?" He pouted and I sighed.

"Two days ago you were complaining to him about not being able to find a date."

"How did you know?" His eyes were widened with shock.

"I was there." I smirked at his blush.

"Right." He stretched out the word while he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I better go and check on the Interrogation squad. See you tomorrow." Zenma turned to leave the room.

"Zenma." I called and he waved his hand lazily.

"I know, I know. 'Knock next time,'" He responded.

"No." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." I smiled and he smiled back.

"You're welcome, Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara." I corrected him and he turned around completely.

"R-really?" He shouted enthusiastically. "Wow, I know my brother is allowed to call you that, but now me? What an achievement! Gaara-sama." He trailed off, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Don't make me regret it, Zenma." I warned him and he began to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"S-sorry, Gaara-sama." He apologized and my lips twitched.

"Have a good day," I smiled and he smiled once more before exiting out the door. Once the door closed, I could hear a muffled "yes" shouting behind the door. Oh Zenma.

**A few hours later** I set down the last letter.

"Finished."

I was now ahead on work. Great! I checked the clock and frowned. It's eleven o'clock. I didn't realize it took me so long. I looked down at the desk and a note captured my attention.

Kaze-sama,

Don't worry about picking me up after work. I'll have one of the guards walk me home since there is two working on shift. See you later!

Oh and P.S. Don't eat!

-Ino Yamanaka

"Damn it." I muttered as I swiftly closed the door behind me. I'm three hours late.

I walked in to the house and closed the front door quietly. I took off my gourd and set it against the wall. The lights were all off. Is she here?

"Ino?" I called and looked towards the coffee table. I walked towards it and noticed the small figure sleeping on the couch. She wore one of my t-shirts and just underwear. On the table sat a bowl of soup and a note.

Reheat on the stove.

I felt guilt grow inside me. She cooked me food. I was late and she cooked me food. That explains while Zenma was talking about vegetables and such. He took her grocery shopping. She fell asleep waiting for me. I swallowed and wrapped my arms around her.

I carried her to the bed and placed her down gently. Her bangs fell from her eyes and she looked calm. I was glad I couldn't see her eyes. She was probably angry at me. I turned to grab some clothing and went to change quickly. I went back to the table and grabbed the bowl of soup. Walking towards the stove, a small pot sat there with soup in it. I dumped the bowl in the pot and turned the stove on. I stood there waiting for the food to heat. I looked towards the bedroom, unable to see inside. She cooked me food… why? Why would she do something so sweet? After five minutes, I turned the stove off and poured myself a bowl. Heading towards the couch, I sat down and began to eat the soup. It was good, very good. I ate it quickly, not realizing how hungry I had been.

Once I finished, I got up and placed my bowl in the sink. I couldn't help this feeling that was nagging at me. I couldn't put a name to it. It wasn't guilt. I've felt a feeling like this before… It was loneliness. Why did I feel this way? Maybe because of the bubbly blonde being asleep and I now have nothing to do. Did I… miss her presence? Reason fourty-four.

I got up and made my way towards the bedroom. I stood by my side of the bed and I looked at the blonde asleep. She began to stir and she looked up at me. She blinked a couple of times.

"You were late." She muttered and I frowned.

"I had a lot of work." I commented and she yawned. "The soup was good."

"It was better when it was fresh." She mumbled before patting the empty space beside her. "Come lay with me." She mumbled and I felt my lips twitch. That saying has become my favorite recently.

I obeyed and settled myself in the bed. This time she had her back towards me. I wasn't sure what to do, so I laid there facing her body.

"Wrap your arms around me, it's cold." She muttered and I nodded at her. Slowly I did so, placing my arms around her body. Her back was pressed against me. Her behind pressed right there. It was pleasant yet uncomfortable. I tried to calm my thoughts and she sighed. "Good night, Gaara."

"Good night, Ino," I replied and I settled my face into her hair. Her soft, beautiful hair.

Day three with Ino.

"She likes you."

I looked up at Zuko from the work on my desk. I didn't answer and he sighed.

"She likes you a lot." He stated once more. "She talks about you to her teammates."

I furrowed my brow. She talks to her teammates even though they cannot hear her? She is lonely…

"She's a Yamanaka." Zuko murmured. "Maybe she can help with the interrogation? I hear they specialize in mind jutsus."

"No, I will not put her in harm's way." I furrowed my brow and Zuko shook his head.

"We are getting nowhere with them, Kazekage-sama."

"No." Why don't they understand?

"Fine then," He sighed and jabbed his hands in his pockets. "We need to do something to quicken the pace. The search squads are not coming up with anything and interrogation is at a dead still."

"I know," I mumbled.

"I think it's safe to say, the rogue ninja are not in the city limits. It seems they may be around the border."

"Alright, have squads focusing their attention on the borders. To make it more efficient, the squad will focus on a perimeter a day. This needs to quicken." I stated and Zuko nodded.

"I'll let them know." He left out the door.

**A few hours later**, I headed towards the hospital. I was sure this time I wouldn't be late. I entered the hospital room and she was standing there looking out the window. Her back towards her teammates. Zuko stood in front of her, two feet away. He looked towards me and nodded.

"Kazekage-sama." He greeted and Ino turned her head quickly.

"Gaara-sama," she smiled and I nodded towards her.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. She waved at Zuko and he waved lazily back at her.

"Let's go." She chirped and we left.

The sun was setting over the village and many villagers were grabbing dinner. I nodded at an elder couple as they nodded back.

"Do you feel you have the villagers' complete trust?" Ino asked and I looked towards her.

"Of many, yes." I answered and she nodded.

"Does it bother you that they may still fear you for no reason at all?" She raised an eyebrow. Boundaries did not exist to her.

"I was a monster in the past… It's understandable." I replied shortly and she blinked.

"So? That's the past. What matters is now. You have given them no reason to fear you since you became Kazekage." She stated and I looked towards her. How does she know?

"What makes you so sure?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the sky.

"Zuko and I have talked about it some." She replied and I felt myself frown. She is getting close with him and for some reason I wasn't too fond of it. Why? I trust Zuko almost as much as I trust my siblings.

"Help!" A group of kids were running down the street and I looked towards them. One of them carried something in her hands. "Kazekage-sama!" She shouted as she noticed us.

The group of four kids came up to us. Two boys and two girls around the age of seven years.

"What's the matter?" I asked as they tried to catch their breath. I bent down to be eye level with them and Ino placed her hands on her knees and bent forward. A brunette haired girl uncovered her hands to reveal a tiny bird. It chirped but did not try to move out of her hand. Odd.

"It fell from it's nest and I think it's wing is broken or something." The girl shouted and Ino reached her hands out.

"Let me take a look at it. I'm a doctor." She smiled to the girl and she handed her the bird.

I looked up at Ino as the kids did. She examined the baby bird in her hand and smiled.

"You're right, it's broken. But I can fix it." The kids gave her questioning glances but she only smiled to them. Soon she gathered chakra in her hands and began to heal the bird's wing. She stopped after a few seconds and the bird fluttered it's wings.

"Yay!" The kids cheered and she bent forward to them.

"Now let's return this little guy to his nest. Will you care to show me the way?" She smiled sweetly and the kids nodded enthusiastically. They turned and began to run towards the area and Ino laughed while calling to the kids. "Slow down, I don't want to run with him in my hands!"

They kids slowed down for her and she joined them. I got up to walk behind them slowly. She was helping kids from my village, not hers. She was acting so kind. It was… awakening.

We reached a small building where a nest could be seen on the corner of it.

"Gaara?" Ino looked at me and I nodded. She looked at the bird and began to pet the top of it's head with her index finger. "Be good little guy, don't get into any more trouble! Say good-bye kids."

"Good-bye!" the kids shouted in unison to the little bird.

A small pile of sand was floating near Ino's hand and she placed the bird gently on the sand. Carefully I placed the bird in it's nest and the kids cheered when it reached it safely.

"Thank you, ma'am!" One of the boys said to Ino. She smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank goodness you were there to see the bird. It took a group effort from all of us."

The kids nodded and began to walk away. Ino waved as they waved back. I watched her as a smile still strayed on her lips. She was radiant. I didn't fight the smile that tugged on my lips.

Day four with Ino.

I was reading the hospital data sheets when a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Enter." I called and the door opened to reveal a blonde kunoichi. She walked in with two bags in her and a smile on her face. Why was she alone?

"You aren't supposed to be walking around unescorted." I stated and she shook her head.

"I'm not, look," she motioned to Zuko as he entered the room. He nodded and I returned it. "Zuko took me here 'cause I wanted to bring you lunch! I heard you've been working so hard you have been neglecting your stomach!"

She lifted the bags and with a pout, she began to walk towards me. I frowned at Zuko. He's been talking about me to her?

"I'll leave you two. Ino, I will be back in an hour and a half to escort you back to the hospital." Zuko avoided my gaze as he spoke to Ino. He nodded towards us quickly then left. I felt a wave of relief to be left alone with her.

I turned my attention to Ino and she moved the papers on the desk to the corners. She placed the bags on the desk and began to empty it's contents, among it was salted tongue and gizzards. She remembered my favorite? I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She motioned to the food. Where does she plan to sit?

"Yes, but where are you going to sit?" I asked her and she began to laugh. Before I could question her futher, she jumped up on the desk and sat where she did last time. She smiled at me. I guess that works.

I shifted my attention to my food. I could feel my mouth begin to water at the smell. It's been a while since I have eaten.

"How goes the fan girls?" I swallowed and began to shuffle through the fan mail at the corner of the desk.

"There's mail from other villages too." I mumbled while searching for the right letter. I picked it up and handed it to her. "I like this one. She hasn't tried anything… odd."

Ino took the letter from my hand and began to read it.

"She's the vegetable marker's daughter?" She questioned with her eyebrows raised. I nodded in response. "She said one day you were in there and you bought something from her and you were very kind. Aww, Kaze-sama, she has such a cute crush on you."

_"I need tomatoes." I stated to the young girl standing behind a desk. She had long brown hair and bangs that covered her forehead. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of me and a small blush formed on her cheeks._

_"Y-yes, right this way, Kazekage-sama," she stuttered as she made her way around the desk towards the tomato section. _

_She wore a plain dress that went down to her ankles. The dress was brown and she wore a white apron in front. She was very thin and average looking. She seemed to hide behind her long hair. She reached for a tomato and held it up._

_"These are roma tomatoes. They are best for many dishes." She spoke, her voice sounding more confident as she spoke of what she knew._

_"I'll take five." I responded to her statement and she nodded. Small hands placed five tomatoes in a bag in a delicate manner. As she brought it to the stand, an older man stood there with a smile on his face._

_"Hello, Kazekage-sama, has my daughter, Lumina, helped you with everything today?" He asked as he inspected the produce._

_"Yes, she has been very helpful." I turned to the young girl. "Thank you."_

_Her eyes widened and a blush formed heavily on her cheeks. She looked down to the ground and nodded._

_"Y-you're welcome, K-kazekage-sama." She muttered just above a whisper._

How did I not notice her crush before?

"She said she's been too shy to say hi." Ino continued then she looked up at me ecstatically. "You know this reminds me of Hinata and Naruto!"

"Hinata and Naruto?" Did he find someone to love as well? Another thing he has accomplished above me.

"Yes, Hinata is this really shy girl and she's always gushing on Naruto but she is too shy to talk to him. It's hrd for her. It's cute really, but sometimes it's annoying because she really needs to just tell him. But then again, Naruto is crushing so hard on Sakura, I can see why she gets nervous. This also kind of reminds me of-" A knock interrupted her statement. It was odd hearing about Naruto's life in a third person view as hers. It was nice to have a small interruption, but I wonder who else that reminded of her? The door opened and my former student walked in.

"G-Gaara, I brought you lunch!" Matsuri exclaimed as she held a bag in her hands. "O-oh, I can see you are already eating." She narrowed her eyes at Ino then looked at me.

"Thank you, Matsuri. You can leave it here and I'll take it home later." I stated to her. Why is everyone deciding to bring lunch to me? Matsuri nodded and placed the bag before leaving. Her excitement faded and she left with a dull aurora in the room. It was odd. She always so cheerful.

"Anyways!" Ino chimed in. "Zuko has been helping me with my taijutsu lately."

What? That was not part of the guarding duty.

"You two have been training?" I asked, mentally frowning. Why would she need to train herself for? She isn't facing battle any time soon.

"Yes, I was getting very bored and so he suggest training outside of the hospital. We briefly train than return to the hospital to eat." Her voice was neutral.

"I see you and Zuko have gotten quiet close lately." I muttered aloud. Damn but damn, it was unpleasant to think about. What if she was gaining some type of attachment to him that could be more than friendship. That also explains how Zuko knew about her jutsus. She's told him.

"Yes, he's the only guard who has actually acknowledged me. I'm always in the room, talking to Shikamaru and Choji about what's going on and how I feel. But they always ignore me and act as if I never said anything. So I seriously thought they had like ear plugs or something in. But then one night, Zuko overheard me and actually responded to a question of mine which was helpful. It's nice to be answered by a voice instead of silence." Her bright blue eyes became dull and she looked away immediately. Her voice was laced with sadness. Suddenly a lonely silence filled the room. She was lonely, more than lonely. The same loneliness I felt years ago when I was filled with hatred.

"You can," Comfort, everything is about comfort, "always talk to me." I muttered and she looked up in surprise. Her eyes were watery with unshed tears. She then gave me a giant smile that reached her big eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. I said the right thing.

"Does this mean maybe you'll listen to me about being placed on the mission?" She asked quickly and my happiness dropped. Not this again.

"Ino-"

"Gaara, I'm bored! I mean your interrogation group hasn't gotten anything yet-"

"Ino, it's too da-"

"Dangerous, I know. But still! I never see Asuma-sensei anymore and I feel useless Gaara!" She shouted. Her anger flashed in her eyes and I couldn't help returning the feeling. We have gone over this, why does she keep bringing it back up? And why does she believe she's so useless?

"Ino, you're not-"

"Well then prove it! Let me do something. Give me something to do that will help this out!" She screamed and I tried to keep my voice at it's normal level.

"Ino, I can't-"

"Why not!" She shrieked, her voice reaching a level I haven't experienced from her. She jumped from the desk with it, her hands placed firmly on her hips. A giant pout spread across on her lips. She looked down at me, it was demeaning. I suddenly felt nervous, what if someone heard her?

"Ino, please you're acting irrational-"

"Well, Gaara, I can't help it! I'm losing my mind in this hell hole! Do you know how crazy you go talking to sleeping friends and you can't hear a single mumble or crunch. No 'troublesome' this or 'this is a drag' or 'I'm hungry'?! Do you know how it feels? No you don't! Give me something to do! Why won't you?!" Tears formed in her eyes. Her face flushed with anger. She was so aggravating.

"Because if you got hurt, I would never forgive myself, Ino!" I shouted back at her. I stood up to look down at her. Her eyes watching my face carefully. What would I do if I lost her? I never thought of that option and I didn't want to. I don't want to lose this aggravating woman in front of me. She reached a hand towards me but I caught her wrist. I couldn't have her touch me right now. I was afraid of what I'd do.

"Gaara, I'm not going to get hurt-"

"How do I know that?" I shot at her, my body tensed and I tightened my grip on her. To make sure she really was here. "They went after you twice, for me. I don't want them to try again." I muttered dropping my hand from her wrist.

I stared at her face as she stared back. Her eyes landed on mine and they took on a whole other meaning. There was sadness, but not a single sadness. A sadness that could be shared between us. She knew how I felt and she too felt the same. I relaxed under her gaze. She was still here unharmed with me. She brought a hand up and placed it against my cheek. Her warm touch was surprisingly calming. I was afraid her touch who distraught me but instead it brought a relief feeling. I leaned into her touch. She was still here.

"Gaara, we don't know." She replied. Her voice was soothing and I opened my eyes to look at her. What would happen if I lost this infuriating blonde kunoichi? "But that's a part of life. We just have to try anyways. Look I have an idea."

I stared at her. Maybe I should try and listen. I nodded for her to continue.

"Let me try talking to the two in interrogation. I think I might be able to get something out of them. At least let me do that. You don't have to send me out in the field or anything, just let me try getting something out of them."

I closed my eyes to think. Could I? If I was there I could monitor and still keep her safe. Maybe then she can drop all of this. I felt her thumb rubbing my cheek and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Okay, but I will be present during this." I stated to her and she nodded enthusiastically. Her arms came around me and she pulled me into an embrace. Why is she hugging me? Why did it feel awkward yet warm…?

"Oh thank you, Gaara!" Her muffled voice shouted before she leaned back to look at me. I guess now was the time to kiss and make-up right?

I brought my mouth down to hers and pressed my lips to hers. This time she responded. She kissed back eagerly with much force and I did the same. It awakened every nerve in me and I pulled away immediately. That should do it. I sat down at my desk and looked at my uneaten tongue. I was hungry. Ino jumped on the desk and shook her head.

"You know, Gaara, you can kiss other times too. Not just when making up from a fight." She acknowledged me. Why would she say that? I already knew. Is she implying something?

"I know." I replied before placing food in my mouth. Suddenly I felt my sand fly passed me and I followed the trail to it around her hand. It engulfed her hand then slowly moved it's way around her palm then back to it's gourd. Odd, it's never done that before.

"You find me a threat, Gaara?" She teased while she rubbed her hand.

"No, I think my sand was flirting with you." I mumbled before taking another bite. Yes, that must have been it. She didn't respond and soon I heard her chewing. This was calming… could it be like this more often without the fighting? I hope so…

* * *

**YAY, there was new scenarios, hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Read and review please.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Have interrogation room one ready." I commanded Zuko and he nodded.

"Who would you like to interrogate first, Kazekage-sama?" Zuko asked and I looked towards Ino.

"Who would you like to interrogate first, Ino?" I asked her calmly and she brought a hand to her chin as she thought to herself.

"Ono." She replied and I nodded.

"Ono." I repeated and Zuko nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"Certainly," he quickly bowed and left to do as I asked.

I stood with Ino in my office. I looked at her and she had a small smile on her lips.

"What?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you, Gaara." She flashed me a giant smile and I froze momentarily. I could only manage a nod in response to her. After a silent minute, I made my way towards the door.

"Let's go." I commanded as we began to make our way towards the Interrogation building.

It was a calming walk as I listened to Ino talk about the difference between silk and cotton clothing. It was an odd topic that I was not familiar with but she didn't expect any answers. I learned there's a big difference between the two.

"So, I prefer cotton on many occasions. But silk is great for those… special occasions." She commented while using her fingers for quotation marks on the word "special".

"Hn," I grunted in response as we neared the room one.

"What do you think?" She asked me. She raised her eyebrows and leaned forward. She held her left arm behind her back as she looked at me. It was her usual stance when she's curious about things.

We stopped in front of the door and I took a moment to think. She was wearing silk that one night when she had special lingerie on. Cotton is the t-shirt I usually wear to bed.

"Silk is softer." I responded before turning my attention to Zuko.

"I agree." Zuko commented with a smirk on his lips. "Everything is ready." He stated before entering the room.

"Ready?" I asked the bubbly blonde and she gleamed a giant grin.

"I was born ready, Gaara." She commented before swinging the door open. I hesitated to enter as I stared at her back. She walked out of visibility and I wondered what she could possibly do to get any information out of these ninja.

"Look here! It's my favorite princess!" Ono commented.

"Shut it!" I heard Ino shout and I entered right afterwards. I walked towards where she took her seat. I stood next to her staring at the man in the chair across from us. Zuko and Zenma stood by his sides to secure him.

"Did you miss me?" He teased her. "I assume that's why you're here to see me, right?"

"Don't assume things, it only makes an ass out of you and me," she retorted and he laughed to her response. Ino had a different aurora about her and it was gravitating. Like the same determination she gave off during the hospital tour, it only enhanced her beauty. "I'm here to ask questions and you're going to give me the answers."

"Perhaps on one condition," Ono trailed off as he looked at me. Our eyes locked for a moment and I knew what he wanted. Please don't Ino. "He has to be out of the room."

"Fine." She replied. No, it's not fine.

"Absolutely not." I stated to her and she looked over at me. Her expression was unreadable.

"One moment," she looked to Ono and he nodded at her. He locked eyes with me once more and a smirk appeared on his lips. Bastard. "Follow me." Ino commanded me as she began to walk out of the room.

I looked towards Zuko and Zenma. Zuko's face was neutral but his eyes were lit with amusement. Zenma on the other hand seemed shocked.

"Can she do that?" He whispered to Zuko. I turned away and began to follow her outside.

"Yes, only her." He muttered back and I closed the door to face Ino.

"No, Ino. You know what we agreed to." I reminded her but her face did not change. She stayed calm and it was infuriating. Is that how people view me?

"Kazekage-sama, you heard what he said." Kazekage-sama? She was using formalities. Her voice was so calm. Damn it. "He will talk only if you are out of the room. There are two guards in there with keeping him secure. Just stand here by the door and if anything I will call for you. Besides you know your guards will keep me protected and will call for you if anything."

She gave a good point. I stared at her face once more. It was unchanged. She really wanted to go through with this. I didn't want to be the one to stop her.

"Fine, but you only have ten minutes. Even if you do not retrieve all the information, that is all I'm giving you. And if attempts to lay a finger on you, this interrogation is over." I acknowledged her and I noticed a small fire in her eyes.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," She bowed and left to enter the room. Damn it, call me Gaara.

I heard the bang of the door and now the timing begins.

Ten minutes. What techniques could she use? Did she have any skill from her clan's jutsu to do a task such as this? Zuko mentioned something about her clan's knowledge in mind jutsus. I've seen her use one. Maybe it's a form derived from the mind transfer technique.

Eight minutes. Is she getting anywhere with him? Has he given her any information? Why was I so worried about her? If it was one of my siblings in there, I would be much calmer. Maybe because I knew they were capable of protecting themselves. I didn't know if Ino could. If another leaf member was injured here, I don't know what the Hokage would think or say. I didn't want to know.

Six minutes. Maybe I should give her a chance. She knows what she's doing. I could see it in her eyes. Zuko and Zenma are in there with her. They are two of my most trusted guards. She's safe. She can handle herself… but can she? A sigh escaped my lips as I crossed my arms. I don't remember this job being so difficult before she came.

"Four minutes." I mumbled. Has she retrieved any information in the past six minutes? Maybe it wasn't right of me to limit her time. No, she didn't stick to our agreement. I was right to do so. I think.

The click of the door caught my attention and soon Ino emerged from the room. Three minutes. She did it in seven. Why was her hair down and some of her buttons undone? A method of interrogation?

"I told you I could do it." She stated before making her way down the hall. I watched her retreating form as Zuko emerged from the room.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I asked him as I kept my eyes on Ino's back.

"Let's leave it for her to explain." He stated and I looked at him.

"Prepare the room for Tausho to be interrogated." I commanded before I began to make my way down the hall.

"Yes, Gaara." He responded then I heard the bang from the door.

I made my way down the hall and exited through the door. On the other side, Ino stood by the wall. She already buttoned her top back and she was currently working with her hair. When I entered, she looked over and gave me a small smile.

"I hate fixing my hair." She mumbled as she gave one last pull on her ponytail. She seemed to get it perfect every time. Must be from years of doing.

"Why fix it in a ponytail then?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's too long to leave it down." She then tugged on the ends of her ponytail as she looked towards the wall. "Long, high ponytails are signature traits from the Yamanaka clan. My father has one, other members do, and I learned to do the same."

"Hn," I responded to her. Interesting. "Are you ready to interrogate Tausho?"

"Of course, maybe I can get him to explain about the state Shikamaru and Choji are in." She trailed off then quickly shot a look towards me. "After this, you need to hold a meeting or something. Ono has told me about their plan."

"Understood, after you interrogate Tausho. Let's go." I made my way towards the door and she followed. As we neared the room again, I stopped before the door.

"What is it?" she asked and I turned to her.

"Do you," I need to give her a chance. "Do you want me to go in or wait out here?"

She blinked, taken a back with surprise. Then a small smile formed on her lips and she nodded.

"Thank you. I want you to enter." She spoke, her voice was gentle and I nodded in response.

I followed after her as she entered the room. She took the seat in front of Tausho and I stood off to the side so I was able to witness both her and Tausho. Tausho raised his eyebrows at the sight of her.

"Not a smart move to put her in here, Kazekage," Tausho turned to me but I didn't answer. This was Ino's job.

"Really?" She cocked her head to one side and Tausho turned to her. "Then why is it I received all the information needed from Ono just now?"

Tausho frowned and shook his head.

"Zen is an idiot to allow Ono for this. He can never keep his mouth shut around a female." He spat at her and Ino looked unaffected.

"Why bother to go through with it when now the Sand village knows your purpose?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowed and Tausho only shrugged his shoulders.

"He told you of the weapon, I suppose?" Tausho leaned forward and Ino did the same.

"He did."

"That is why," he responded, leaning back in his chair.

"Why him?"

"Why not?"

"Give it up."

"As long as he controls sand, he's valuable." Tausho smirked at her and she furrowed her brows in disgust. This is about me still? A weapon?

"Ono says they are in a cave. Do you know where?" She cocked her head to the side once more and he shrugged his shoulders.

"One of the bordering walls. Try northwest direction." He responded coolly.

"You're telling me?" She asked him and he shrugged. A grin came on his face.

"You can't stop us."

"Try me." She leaned forward and he leaned forward as well.

"Tell me, little girl. Have your teammates awakened?" A grin still formed on his mouth and I looked towards Ino. Momentarily in her eyes there was a flash of anger, but she kept a neutral gaze.

"No, they have not." She stated matter-of-fact like.

"Don't even bother then." He leaned back and I noticed Ino tense.

"Why is that?" She asked him and Tausho smiled.

"Let me tell you something," He leaned over once more, motioning for Ino to do the same. She leaned forward until he was a whisper away from her ear. I was unable to hear them but I focused on reading her expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed but soon they shot up. Her eyes widened and for that moment she looked… scared. She replaced the look with anger.

"Bastard!" She shouted at him and he smiled in response.

"Might as well say goodbye to them," he retorted with a smirk resting on his lips. She glared at him before sending a slap to his cheek. What did he tell her? She looked over at me. "I'm done here."

She exited the room and I looked towards the guards. Zuko and Zenma seemed as confused as I am. Tausho still had a smirk on his lips as his right cheek was reddening at the force of her slap. I nodded at the guards before making my way out the door.

"You have your hands full there, Kazekage," Tausho commented but I didn't turn to face him.

"You have no idea," I stated aloud, before exiting the room.

* * *

**Well, for those who have followed me from the first story to this, we know what coming next chapter! Oh, goody. Read and review. I guess some have lost interest from the looks of reviews, so I'm just trying to get this story done with quickly now. To those of you still reading and reviewing, I thank you for showing your interest and supporting me. You guys are awesome! To those I have lost, I am sorry to disappoint you. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"Kankuro," I greeted him at the doors to the conference room. We watched as Ino walked ahead to join her sensei in the room.

"So she did it, huh?" He grinned and I nodded.

"She did." I stopped to nod at some council members entering the room. "It worries me. She's not going to be happy at the outcome of this meeting. I can already sense it." I murmured to Kankuro and he grunted in response.

"Gaara," I turned to face him and his face was stern. "Give her a reason why."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. He sensed it and he sighed before placing a hand on my left shoulder.

"Sometimes you have to show her why. Explaining things isn't enough. Action speaks louder than words, remember that, Gaara." He squeezed my shoulder and gave me a small grin before turning to enter the room.

That was Kankuro at his greatest. A small smile appeared on my lips before vanishing to a straight line. I had a little more confidence in the outcome of this meeting now. I entered the room and the chattering inside lowered to silence. I joined up front with my siblings. The council members took seats, while I stood with my siblings and Baki. Matsuri, Ittetsu and Sari were here as well as Zuko and Zenma.

"As we know, we had a group of rogue ninja enter the village and try to obtain our Kazekage," Baki reminded the council. "With failure of locating the remaining two ninja and failure of interrogating the other two, our investigation went to a halt. However, now we have had a turn of events as Yamanaka Ino here was able to retrieve information from the two ninja in captive."

A few murmurs could be heard through the room. Some were judgmental, while others sounded surprised.

"Miss Yamanaka here will explain their plan from what she has retrieved in her interrogation," I informed the council men while keeping my eyes on her. Her eyes locked with mine as she gave a small nod. She stepped forward and looked towards the council men.

"There is a group of them creating weaponry. The Kazekage and members from Konoha, as well as I, have met some before a couple years ago when they kidnapped his student, Matsuri." She paused to look at Matsuri and I. "They plan to take the Kazekage and put him for ransom. They will take the money from this village and the other, but not return him. In this process, Kazekage-sama will be used on a new weapon that harnesses one's jutsus and power which could result in death. The ninja then plan to make it look like this was done by the Village Hidden by Rocks so this results in a war among the great nations, where they can sell their weapons and earn money."

"This whole thing is about money?" Kankuro asked her and she nodded.

"And how do we know you gathered this information correctly? How were you able to get this out of him, but the interrogation group failed?" An elder woman on the council questioned Ino. I knew they had doubts, but I didn't believe them to start showing it so soon.

"She is of the Yamanaka clan, they special in mind control and manipulation," I answered her question, but Ino spoke up.

"I am, but I am not too skilled in interrogating in ways like that. I was able to find other means that retrieved the information from him," she added. I noticed Zuko and Zenma began to scratch the back of their necks while avoiding eye contact with her. What the hell did she do to them?

"And how, young miss?" The elder woman asked again. Her eyes narrowed on Ino but she didn't bulge.

"By doing something only Kunoichi can do: manipulation with their body," she answered. Her voice remained monotone. The elder woman looked her up and down before a small smile rested on her lips.

"Well done," she praised Ino and Ino returned a smile. Manipulation with her body?

"Now with the new information in place, I have designed new teams that will be dispatchedto check caves around this area. Ino has informed me their whereabouts are somewhere along the border of the village," I looked at the council then towards Ino. Please, remain calm through this Ino. "Now for the dispatch teams, there will be two. Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro, and Temari will be team one. They will take the east and north side of the area. The second team will be Matsuri, Ittetsu, and Sari. They will take the west and south side. The two teams will be dispatched tomorrow morning. Any questions?" I asked, avoiding my gaze with Ino's.

"What about me? Why am I not on any of the teams?" She questioned loudly as she stepped forward. I took notice of her hands that balled up into fists. Damn it, Ino, not here.

"Damn it," I heard Kankuro whisper beside me.

"Team one has been chosen due to Asuma being skilled in close combat, Kankuro is better midrange, and Temari is a long range fighter-"

"Replace me for midrange!" She shouted at me. I stared at her. She said she just wanted to interrogate. She said she wouldn't question about not being on the teams. Why with the sudden change?

"You are to remain here. Listen to your place, Ino." I commanded her and she gave me a glare. If looks could kill, that would be one of them. Her eyes pierced mine and I only returned her glare.

"Stop treating me like some damn child!" She shouted. Asuma-san placed a hand on her shoulder but she disregarded him. "I have done great so far and even retrieved information for all this to start. Let me be on the team!"

"No, Ino!" I shouted at her. I took notice of my raised volume and I sensed the stares from the council men. Why? Why did she have to do this now? Why can't she just listen for once?

"You can't keep me caged forever, Gaara!" She shouted back. Caged? Is that how she felt? She turned away and began to exit the room.

"Damn it!" Kankuro shouted while banging the table in front of him with his fist. "Not here." He mumbled as he left the room to follow after her.

"He's ugh!" Ino screamed from outside of the room.

"Ino, calm down!" Kankuro shouted and soon their voices lowered until we were unable to hear.

I looked towards the others in the room. Asuma-san kept his head down, most likely from embarrassment. Zuko and Zenma seemed tense as did Temari. Her anger was radiating from her and I realized now was not the time to show my anger. I took a deep breath before speaking to the council.

"Is there any questions from the council?" I asked. My voice sounded strained.

"No Kazekage-sama," Baki answered. I nodded towards him.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." I stated. The council nodded and began to leave the room. "Zuko, Zenma," I called and they headed towards me.

We walked up towards Asuma-san and he looked up at me.

"Forgive her, Gaara-sama, this is just difficult for her," he plead and I nodded towards him.

"I know," I responded in a whisper and he gave me a small smile. Giving a small glance to Temari, I noticed her expression softening a little, but she was still angry. "Let's go."

We followed the voices of shouting, until we could see the two down the hallway.

"How can you not see it?" Kankuro's shout echoed down the hallway. Our paces quickened to get to them. "Because of you, he's happy. He sleeps now, Ino. Do you know how hard we have tried to get him out of that office and rest? You come in here waltzing around and you got him to lighten up. He's even focused on the conditions of the hospital and other things that he hasn't focused on before. I even see him smile more often. He's even calmer around us, Ino. You have changed him for the better and I can see why he doesn't want you to go out there."

Kankuro. He sees it too.

"I couldn't imagine what would happen to him if anything happened to you," he stated. His voice was above a whisper and I could now see Ino's face. It was red and tear stains were present on her cheeks.

"I'm a kunoichi, Kankuro. Every day I face a chance of dying. And if I don't die in a mission, eventually age will get to me. He needs to understand that." She stated to him. Her voice was monotone.

"Why are you so fucking stupid?" Kankuro shouted in her face before throwing a punch at the wall next to her.

"That is enough, Kankuro," I called to him and both of them looked in our direction. Kankuro's expression looked unaltered but he leaned away from her. As for Ino, an angry expression over took her face.

"Are you here to put me in my cage again, Kazekage-sama?" She hissed at me. That. That was reason forty-five. I decided to ignore that statement.

"Kankuro, go rest. I will see you in my office with Temari and Asuma at eight tomorrow morning." Kankuro nodded while placing his hands in his pockets. He reverted back to usual. I turned to look at Ino. "Ino, you are coming with me."

She only glared but gave a small nod.

"See you tomorrow," Zuko whispered to her as we walked passed him.

I walked in front of her on the way to the house. Both of us remained silent. Her anger emitted off of her and I tried my best to stay calm.

_"Give her a reason why."_

I looked back over my shoulder towards her. Her view remained on the ground and she kept an angered expression. She looked up at me and we locked eyes momentarily.

"What?" She asked. The annoyance in her tone was evident. I only stared at her a few seconds longer before looking back up front. "Or not." She mumbled.

We finally entered the house and I turned to her. She was staring at me. There was no emotion shown on her face. The dim lighting from outside shadowed her face. Only highlighting her dull eyes. She looked… tired.

"Go get yourself ready for bed." She reverted to an angry glare before going to do so.

**As I heard the** sound of the bath water drain, I sat on the bed. I stared at my shirt in my hands. How can I show her that staying here with me was better than her leaving? This went against those forty-five reasons I came up with.

"But." I looked towards the closed bathroom door.

_"I couldn't imagine what would happen to him if anything happened to you."_

Kankuro was right. I can't lose her out there. The risk is far too great. I can't let anything happen to her. She needs to know that. I threw my shirt to the floor with sudden anger and headed towards the bathroom door. I clutched the door handle but couldn't bring myself to open it. Maybe this was wrong. Maybe she is better staying angered at me. Then it will be easier, but I can't. I turned the door handle, surprised by the fact it was unlocked. I opened it slowly to reveal the blonde kunoichi brushing her hair. She wore a mesh night gown that covered just barely under her behind. I stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was glaring at herself in the mirror. What could she be thinking? Her blue eyes locked with mine in the mirror. Her eyes widened momentarily before she closed them. Turning, she began to head towards the bedroom. She had no intention of talking to me and I balled my hands into fists. She can't ignore me. Not now.

I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. A look of angered shock came over her and she opened her mouth to speak. I leaned in to capture her mouth with mine. Her mouth was still open and I used this to my advantage to stick my tongue in her mouth. She tasted so sweet…

"Gaara," she pulled back from the kiss. Her face showed no emotion but her eyes sparkled with interest. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you why I don't want you going," I murmured before capturing her mouth once more.

This time, she sunk into the kiss with a soft moan that rumbled through me. Her tongue met mine in the middle and I shuddered from the shock of pleasure. She really tasted sweet… too sweet for me. Suddenly, all of her weight flew on to me as she jumped on me. Her legs wrapped around me and I found myself bringing my hands to her hips to keep her up. I couldn't drop her, but I wasn't expecting this. I found myself moving back as I tried to steady the two of us. The back of my legs hit the bed and I fell backwards. All of her weight rested on me and she broke the kiss to stare down at me. How was she able to change our positions so quickly? She took control quickly and she smiled down at me. An evil glint sparkled in her eyes as she sat up. She closed her eyes as she grabbed the straps of her gown. What is she-no she can't be? She began to slip them slowly down her arms and she stopped to look down at me. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as a smirk took over her lips. I swallowed as I felt my throat become dry suddenly. She moved the straps even further and I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I was… sweating? Then she freed her arms and the gown slowly fell and pooled at her waist. My kami… Her breasts. I can actually look at them this time. They were so full. The color was paler than the usual skin she shows in her outfits. I didn't know what to do. I could feel my member stir underneath her. I can't.

Small hands touched my shoulders and she pulled me to sit up with her. I locked eyes with hers. Her eyes were calming and they took on a whole other color. What do I do? A small smile rested on her lips as she placed a hand on top of my right. She took my hand off of her side and brought it to her left breast. She… she wants me to touch her. So I did. I began to knead her breast slowly and I brought my other hand to do the same to her right breast.

"So soft," I muttered aloud as I stared at the perfect breasts in my hands.

I began to circle her nipples, making them harden at the contact. Ino squirmed in my lap and it made my member stir more. This feeling… I pinched her left nipple and she moaned aloud. That sound made a wave of pleasure shoot through me. I brought my mouth down to her nipple and breathed on it, watching it harden even more. I enclosed my mouth over her nipple and she jumped in my lap. Afraid that she would fall, I snaked my arm around her waist to keep her in place. I placed my teeth over her nipple and tugged on it gently. She squirmed once more and it moved against my groin. If she kept at this, I don't know if I could control myself much longer. As I continued to suck on her nipple and repeat the same actions to the other with my left hand, she kept squirming. Her breath came out in pants and I knew she was growing close. I brought my mouth over her right nipple and she let out a muffled scream. I couldn't help the smile tugging on my lips. It was nice to know I was bringing this to her. I felt her fingers tug on my hair and I released her nipple to bring my mouth to hers. She crashed her lips on mine eagerly and I was shocked at her force. I responded back to her. She moaned in my mouth and I took this opportunity to bite her bottom lip that has been bugging me. It was so full and soft, she let out a soft moan.

We broke the kiss and I looked into her eyes. They were half lidded with lust and it shown in her eyes. Her eyes looked down to my mouth but she instead kissed my jaw. She trailed kisses and I felt myself tense. When warm breath covered my ear, a shudder went through me that painfully made my member jump. Her tongue went over the edge of my ear, and I hissed at the sensation. I can't keep myself up this way. She began to nibble softly on my ear and I decided to return the torture to her as I bit her neck in front of me. I sucked gently on the skin as she shuddered in my arms.

"Gaara," she moaned softly and I brought my lips back to hers. She was kept squirming and I kept my left arm snaked around her back to try and keep her still. Her impatience was evident and it was almost comical. I stroked her right side absent mindlessly before resting my hand on her thigh. I circled her thigh slowly, debating on whether to venture upward or not. Would she allow me to? Deciding to take the chance, I began to move my hand further up. She broke the kiss suddenly and she cupped both sides of my face. I held eye contact with her, trying to figure what she wanted. Her expression was unreadable. Did she want me to stop, or continue? She gave me a small smile before bringing a hand over mine. I swallowed as she brought my hand to cup her. Wow, she was ready. I kept my gaze on her but she looked away. A small blush crept on her cheeks and I wasn't sure why. I swept my finger across her underwear and she pulled back her hand. She wrapped her arms around my neck while keeping eye contact with me. Her eyes were urging me to go further and I swallowed once more. Pulling her underwear to the side, I stroked her once more and she shuddered on my lap. She was so…

"You're so… wet," I commented aloud and she nodded.

"You made me wet," she purred back. That brought confidence in me as I plunged a finger into her. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"You're so tight," I commented aloud as I took notice of it. Has it been that long since she's slept with someone? I wiggled my finger trying to loosen her, before plunging it in her once more. Her head rested lazily on my left shoulder and I rested my chin on her head. She tightened her arms around my neck. I took this as an indication to continue. After doing so twice more, I felt her tighten around my finger.

"Please, Gaara, don't stop," she whimpered into my shoulder.

She was panting and I knew she was near the edge. I fastened my pace to help bring her there. Noticing her adjusting, I placed a second finger and she let out a small cry. She began to grind herself against my hand as her nails scratched my back. I groaned at the feeling of her nails.

"Gaara, don't stop!" She screamed and I felt her tighten around me. I felt her shake and come apart around my fingers and I brought my lips to hers. She silenced her moans as she relaxed into the kiss. She shuddered silently and I withdrew my fingers. She lifted her head from my shoulder and we looked at each other. A small smile came over her lips and I responded with one as well. I brought my hand up and I could see the residue from Ino's orgasm on my fingers. I wonder… I placed my fingers in my mouth to suck on the liquid. It was so… sweet. I looked at her and she was blushing heavily. Is this what she tastes like? I had to find out.

"Gaara?" she questioned and I brought my hands to her hips. I threw her over to lay down on the bed. I felt my senses go numb as I took over nightgown and underwear. Disregarding the clothing to the floor, I took in the sight of her. She was… beautiful. Too beautiful for me. Her small hands began to cover herself. Why would she do that? I kept myself from growling at her gesture.

"No, don't." I stated and she nodded. She revealed herself and I let a small smile slip on my lips. Maybe I should give this a try. Kankuro has spoken of it being "grand"… with the right woman.

I brought my face to the apex of her thighs and I inhaled her scent. It was new, fresh, sweet. Closing my eyes, I took one long lick and I felt her shudder against my tongue. She tasted so sweet and to feel her against my tongue. It made my groin stir even more. I looked up at her and she was staring at me. Keeping my eyes on her, I licked her once more and she closed her eyes as pleasure took over her face. I took another lick and she moaned aloud.

"Gaara," she panted and I looked up at her. "Please," she begged and it was my undoing.

Burrowing my face into her, I began to explore her. Licking her over and plunging my tongue into her, her moans let me know what I was doing right. All of my senses were everywhere as I felt myself become numb to her. I took her clitoris in my mouth and began to suck on the little bud.

"Gaara," she moaned as I did so. I continued sucking her, as her moans grew. "Gaara," she moaned louder and I sucked harder.

A double knock at the door was barely audible as I plunged my tongue into her. Feeling her walls shudder at the intrusion, made my groin jump. Her pants grew from above and I could feel her tensing around me. Suddenly the knocks grew and I felt myself coming back to my sense. What am I doing? Another knock interrupted me. With a growl, I jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. Wiping Ino's juices from my face, I opened the door.

"What?" I asked as I came face to face with my brother. His expression was of shock as his eyes looked me over.

"Dude, sorry. I thought I heard screaming in here and I was afraid someone was trying to get after Ino." His expression took one of humor as a smirk came over his lips. "I can see that person was you," he laughed breathlessly and I closed the door on him.

Damn it. I lost control and almost bedded her. I looked towards the direction of the room. What was I thinking? That's right, I wasn't thinking. That whole thing, that was reason forty-six. I returned to the room and noticed Ino had moved herself under the covers.

"We should get some sleep, it's late," I mumbled to her and she slowly nodded.

She moved herself over to her usual side and I took mine. We faced each other and I stared at her eyes. I couldn't read the emotion but I began to feel bad about leaving her unsatisfied. I brought my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I knew it was wrong to have her here, but I didn't want her anywhere else. Just here with me. She brought her arms and around me and pulled me close as well.

"Do you understand now?" I asked her and she nodded. I could feel her lashes against my chest.

"Yes, Gaara," she muttered and I hugged her tightly. Finally, I got through to her.

"Good night, Ino," I gently stated and I felt her bury her face into my chest.

"Good night, Gaara," she whispered and soon she fell into sleep.

After an hour, I still laid awake. Her body moved slowly with each breath.

"I'm sorry, Ino." I stated aloud as I looked down at the delicate form that laid asleep in my arms. "I'm sorry if I may not be enough for you." I tightened my grip around her and pulled her closer. "But, hopefully I'll be just enough for now."

* * *

**Yay, reached a hundred reviews way sooner in the story than I expected. At least, compared to the other story I wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please read and review... Until next time!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Gaara," a feminine voice called and I sat up. I opened my eyes and adjusted them to an image of a blonde girl with blue eyes. Ino. She held a cover over herself. I didn't dream last night. "Good morning." She smiled at me.

"Good morning," I answered. Stretching my arms out, I looked over towards Ino. She was gripping the covers tightly as she looked away from me.

"Can I ask you a question?" She whispered. She turned her head to face me and I searched her eyes. A small blush was visible on her cheeks. What could it be?

"Yes."

"About last night." Damn, does she have to bring it up now? "How did you know? I mean, why did you do those things… I mean," she was stuttering and she looked down at the covers. She brought a hand to slap her forehead as she sighed. She looked over at me. She almost looked defeated. "Do you get what I'm trying to ask?"

I closed my eyes to think. I believe she is trying to ask me why I did what I did last night. How do I state this?

"Kankuro said," I paused to think of a more appropriate way to state it, "Sometimes women don't understand the words you are trying to put across. He says sometimes you have to show them with your actions." I looked over at her and her eyes widened. It replaced with a defeated look. Was she upset that Kankuro told me? I breathed in deeply. "I don't know a lot. Kankuro tells me a lot of things and sometimes he doesn't think I'm listening but I do. I'm still learning everything. How to deal with people correctly, how to respond correctly, how to… pleasure women correctly. Just please, have patience with me, Ino. I'm still new to all of this."

I searched her eyes. I just confessed a big part that I didn't expect I would ever do. What if she laughs at me? What if she leaves? What if I'm not good enough?

"Of course, Gaara. It's all new to me too," she gently spoke and I furrowed my brow. New? She must have taken notice. "I'm not best at dealing with people. I can get impatient, cranky, or, in simple terms, I can be a bitch. But I do have a soft side that I don't show much. You have seen more of that side than anyone else has seen in years," she laughed, but it sounded empty. "We're both learning, Gaara. And I'm glad I'm learning this with you." She ended with a giant smile and I couldn't help but return it. She's glad to be learning with me. Thank kami.

I got out of bed to get myself dressed but she remained. I looked over at her and she looked back at me. She gave me a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She was acting… strange.

We reached the tower and Asuma-san, Zuko, and Zenma were outside. She walked ahead so she could speak to her sensei.

"Be careful, sensei," She stated and he smiled at her.

"I always am, Ino." He patted her head lightly then faced me. I nodded towards Ino and the Suzuki brothers before heading into the tower.

"You are a good man, Gaara-sama," Asuma spoke coolly as we made our way to my office. I looked over at him and he looked back with a smile on his face. "You've helped her through this. You've kept her from being lonely."

"That's a feeling I don't want others to share." I spoke calmly to him. He nodded his head.

"It is only conquerable with the help of others." He trailed. "You have helped her far more than you could imagine."

I only looked at him but he kept his view ahead. A smile rested on his lips. What could he mean by that?

In my office stood Temari, Kankuro, and Asuma along with Matsuri's team.

"Kankuro. Instead have your team start west and move to the north border. I remembered one of the ninja explaining the cave may be in that direction somewhere. Matsuri, have your team begin east and move south. Is that understood?"

"Yes." They all spoke in unison.

"Be careful," I stated to the two teams and they nodded before exiting the room. Kankuro remained.

"Everything go alright?" He asked. I let a small smile show on my lips.

"Yes, actions speak louder than words," I repeated and Kankuro's grin widened.

"So all that screaming was?" He raised his eyebrows and I frowned.

"Kankuro," I warned him but he shook it off.

"I told you it's grand with the right woman." He winked before heading towards the door.

"Kankuro," I called and he turned around. "Be careful."

He grinned and gave a small wave.

"I always am," he muttered before leaving the room.

I relaxed into my seat. I haven't felt this feeling in a while. Ino was cooperating, we were close to finding their locations, and it finally felt free around here.

After three hours of some paperwork, a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Enter," I called, not bothering to look up.

"Wow, look at you all mighty in those robes, Gaa-sama," an older feminine voice spoke and I froze. Looking up slowly, I took in the form in front of me. Her blonde hair rested down a few inches past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were darker and her skin was as well. She wore a long sleeved, fishnet shirt that did not cover her shoulders. A dark blue, corset looking shirt was worn over the fishnet. She wore a dark blue skirt that went mid-thigh, fishnet shorts went down just above her knees.

"Antwanetsu-san," I muttered as I looked her over once more. It has been so long.

"That's good. You didn't forget me." A smile took over her lips as she let out a small laugh.

"How have you been?"

"I've been well, Gaara." Her voice was smooth and calming. "I'm on my way up to river country and thought I would stop by and visit an old friend."

"I'm not old," I pouted to her and she let out a laugh that chorused around the room.

"No, but you sure look like it in those robes." She pointed at my robes with a small smile resting on her face.

"You should be careful. Rogue ninja are in Suna." I stated and she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm a tough woman, Gaara. You should know that." She flexed lightly with another laugh. "That explains the three man squads I have seen on my way in."

"Yes." I can't believe she is here.

"Come here," she motioned with a pout on her lips. "Come say hello." Following her orders, I got up from my desk and crossed my way to her. She held her arms out and I gave her a small hug. It was strange to be in this woman's arms again. I looked down at her and her eyes widened.

"You have gotten taller!" She stepped back and examined me. "You're taller than me now. Has it been that long?"

"A year," I responded and her eyes widened further.

"Wow," she placed her hand on my arm and gave me a soft look. "Gaara, how have you been?"

"Well," I responded to her and she nodded.

"I can see, you look better." She searched my face before narrowing her eyes and cocking her head to the side. "Gaa-sama, have you found someone?"

My eyes widened momentarily. Can she really tell?

"Possibly," My lips twitched into a smile and she playfully slapped my arm.

"Don't 'possibly' me. Who's the girl?" She raised her eyebrows.

"A leaf kunoichi," I stated and she sighed.

"Leave it to you to be the one to fall for someone in another village," she sighed once more than looked around the room. "Is she here now?"

"Yes, she's in the hospital visiting her teammates."

"Poor thing," She muttered before turning to look out the window. "What is her name? What does she look like? Is she beautiful? She better be, you deserve someone beautiful." She looked at me, her eyes twinkling with interest. My lips twitched at her numerous questions. It was nice to be in her presence again.

"Ino. Yes, she's beautiful." I answered and a giant smile came over Antwantesu's face.

"Oh good. What does she look like? Describe her to me." She urged me before closing her eyes.

"She has platinum blonde hair. It is very long, passed her hips. She keeps it contained in a high ponytail. She has bright blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a lot of purple." I stated to her and her eyes opened quickly.

"Does she have bangs that cover her right eye?" She asked suddenly and I nodded slowly. Has she seen her? How would she know? "Her top exposes her mid drift and she wears a purple skirt with a slit in the middle?"

"Yes," I answered, eyeing the woman in front of me carefully.

"You sent her as one of the squads to find the rogue ninja?" She asked, her eyes widened with disbelief.

"You must be mistaken," I muttered while furrowing my brow. "She went to the hospital when we parted this morning."

"No, Gaara," She shook her head and furrowed her brow in sorrow. "She was running towards the north end with Zuko and his younger brother. That's the opposite direction of the hospital."

"What?" My voice level increased and a knock at the door interrupted her from speaking. "Enter."

"Kazekage-sama!" Reeno ran in.

"Reeno, you are supposed to be on guard at the hospital." I reminded him and he frowned.

"I was, but I believe Zuko, Zenma and Yamanaka-san left to find the ninja. They came into the room two hours ago, stayed for about a minute then left. I could hear her speaking to her teammates about finding the ninja and they haven't returned. I thought maybe they left for a training session, but after the time, I realized the must have gone." He stated and my eyes widened in disbelief. My gourd began to rattle against the wall and Reeno backed up. She disobeyed me. After she said she wouldn't go. Why would she lie? Why would she go? After last night… after this morning?

"Go tell Baki, I am leaving to retrieve her." I stated to him and he nodded. He ran out the room.

"Gaa-sama," Antwanetsu-san placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her.

"I am sorry, but I must leave." I looked into her eyes and she gave me a soft smile.

"I understand. I must go too. I know you'll find her. Be easy on her, Gaa-sama." She raised her eyebrows at me and I nodded.

"I will," I stated to her and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Bye, Gaara. We will meet again," She whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye, Antwa-san," I muttered as she made her way to the door.

When she closed it, I frowned as I took off my robes. Why did this have to happen now? I began to attach my gourd to my back when my eye caught one of the cacti resting on a shelf. She turned two of my trusted guards on me, she disobeyed me, I had to say good-bye sooner to a friend and now I can't water the damn cacti.

"Damn it, Ino."

* * *

**Soooo, I updated sooner because I had the free time while I was up all night. Hope you guys enjoyed. Read and review and don't forget to water your plants and cacti! ;)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I tried all I could do. Maybe I was wrong about everything. I should have known she would disobey. She has done it every time but yet… I still wanted to believe she would listen that she would obey. I wanted to believe she could make all those forty-six reasons go away. Alas, she has just added another to it. Now at forty-seven reasons, I was making my way down the halls to search for that same infuriating blonde.

"Gaara-sama!" I heard Baki's voice behind me but I kept walking, only speeding up my pace. Soon footsteps came in synch with mine and I looked over at the taller sand shinobi. I only blinked at him and he shook his head in irritation.

"Gaara-sama, you can't just leave. What about the village? They were after you."

"Baki, I will be back soon. I will meet up with Kankuro's team on the way to join me." I may be angry, but I can still think rationally. Baki shook his head and he furrowed his eyebrow.

"Still Gaara-sama, just leaving the village? The council won't be happy to hear this-"

"I don't care." I roared and Baki flinched in his spot. I stopped to stare at the sand shinobi. He stood in his spot as well trying to read my expression. "Tell the council, I will handle this once and for all. Good day, Baki."

I turned to walk away and luckily he didn't follow. I heard a grumble before footsteps retreated down the hall. With a small smirk resting on my lips for winning that small obstacle, I made my way out the doors. A bed of sand formed and I leaped into it. As I made my way towards my siblings' whereabouts, I felt myself frowning even more. How did this blonde manage to convince two of my guards to join her? Not just any two, the two who I have found myself growing more confident and comfortable in. Can I trust them again after this whole mess? If Ino is injured in their hands… I shook the thought away as I tightened my fists at my sides. Has she run into the rogue ninja yet? What if they got to her before they were ready? Damn it.

"Gaara!" A voice disrupted my thoughts and I looked down at the caller. Kankuro, Temari and Asuma stood near the north wall and I went down to join them. The sand returned to my gourd as I stared at my siblings' faces.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Temari asked and I only stared back at her. She blinked as she looked me up and down before a look of anger began to take over her face. Kankuro blinked as well and he closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No." He whispered. "Just no." He repeated louder then he looked up at me. "She's up there." He pointed towards a cave near the top of the wall.

"I can't forgive her for this." Temari whispered and I only looked at her. She mirrored the same anger I felt inside. I looked back up at the cave that the said blonde entered through according to my brother. She is in there.

"How long ago?" I asked keeping my view on the cave.

"Three minutes ago, they entered the cave," Asuma-san responded and I looked towards him. His face was stoic and I knew deep down he was hoping his student didn't go too far. He knew she did, but the hope she didn't was shown in his eyes. If he's around when I find her, she will be let off easy. Damn, I need to find her.

"Let's go," I commanded, my voice sounding a bit foreign to my ears. Ino, you better not have gotten yourself killed.

We ran up the walls together, stopping at the entrance of the cave. Not a sound could be heard from inside and I felt my anger growing inside. She disobeyed me to just be taken down in the end? Damn it, Ino. I stepped forward but my brother held an arm in front of me.

"Wait, I think I can hear something." He murmured and we all stared into the dimly lit opening.

"Shut it, Raiku." A scream that belonged to girl in my thoughts. She's alive, but she's facing him. Before I could react Kankuro already began running into the cave. Following after him, I stayed on his heels with Asuma-san beside me. Temari trailed just behind us.

"Nice one!" Ino's cheer echoed through the cave walls. She's engaged in battle, but it sounds like she hasn't engaged herself. I felt my pace quicken and so has my brother's.

"Gah!" A masculine shout echoed and soon we were coming into view of them. Who did that voice belong to? It wasn't Ino's, thank Kami. But wait, who was injured? I should focus on that as well.

"What?" She called back and soon, her form was seen to us. She hasn't been harmed yet.

"Ino!" Kankuro called ahead of me and she looked back at us. Her face showed confusion and for a moment, I felt relief fly through me. She really wasn't armed.

"Ino, look out!" A masculine voice called to her.

I noticed the hurling kunais flying towards her. My heart stopped and my mind went numb. She jumped to the right and I found myself rushing past my brother.

"Gaara, wait!" Kankuro called to me as I ran passed him towards the blonde in the air. My arms came around her and that moment I felt a rush of relief and happiness. A figure bumped into me causing her to fly out of my arms.

"Ino!" I called trying to fall towards her as well.

My back collided with the floor and I laid there for a moment. She was in my arms and I dropped her. I dropped her. That was something I never wanted to do. I sat up and coughs escaped through my throat. Damn smoke.

"Whoa, nice job, Zenma. You were able to still hold it after all that?" Ino's voice chimed through the cave and I looked over at her. She looked at me momentarily but then focused down to rub on her skirt.

I coughed once more while staring at her form. She only had the bruises from the landing and dust on her body. She was okay… for now. Her eyes met mine and I felt my anger grow. Why was she so fucking calm? I looked around to notice only her, Kankuro, and I stood in the room.

"Zenma, why so angry? We can find Zuko and the others," she stated a small smile on her lips. She leaned down to hand me her hand. Did she just call me fucking Zenma? I shook my head as I stood up on my own. I didn't need her help right now. She will need help from me.

"How dare you disobey me, Ino," I stated, my voice sounding more ominous than I expected, but damn it. I was pissed. Her eyes widened as fear flashed in her blue orbs.

"W-what?" She squeaked and I only stared at her.

"Did you just call him 'Zenma'?" Kankuro asked with annoyance laced in his voice. She looked over at him and I noticed the blush forming on her pale skin. Why isn't she looking at me? Look at me, damn it!

"I told you not to leave and now you dragged two of my best guards into this shit," I shouted at her and she stared at me. Her eyes widened even further and she shook a bit in her stance. She swallowed loudly. She looked so small and fragile. It made me content. I wanted to break her.

"You're in deep shit now. You really pissed my brother this time," Kankuro mused as a laugh erupted from his lips. He walked towards us and stood by my side. From another person's eyes, we may look like two predators ready to pounce on the prey. From my eyes, I was ready to crush the blonde vixen in front of me. She looked from Kankuro to me and her eyes locked with mine. Her mouth hung open slightly revealing her white teeth. Her pale skin was flushed and her eyes melted in my gaze. She swallowed loudly once more, her lips curling over her teeth.

"I'm fucked." She murmured and I felt myself smirk inside.

Yes you are, Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait on the update. A lot of medical issues came up that kept me occupied. Sorry for a short chapter as well. We all know what's coming up and I can't wait to write it! Um, reviews would be nice. Hope you've been enjoying this Fanfic. Until next time, guys!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Her eyes were beautiful. The cerulean shined with every emotion that flew through them. Her eyes liquefied with every soft, kind, and amusing emotion. The blue melted and could be seen rolling through them, like the ocean. I have never seen the ocean before, but I could imagine it must be beautiful by just looking at her eyes. The baby blue would harden and become a duller color when she witnessed anything unpleasant. Unfortunately, that was what I was exactly seeing. As she coward in front of my presence, her eyes were dull and wide with fear. Before, I would have loved the emotion I was witnessing. It use to satisfy my need for blood, but now, it was far from satisfying. It made me hate myself for making this blonde beauty fear me. But, this was the only thing I knew to do.

As quickly as I saw her fear, a new emotion replaced it. Her eyes hardened but not with fear or disgust, but with a new determined look in her eyes. Her stunned face was filled with one of anger. Complete anger that was only meant for me. Suddenly her small, fragile appearance became dominating as she tried to stare me down. The tension in the air was visible as she silently fought for dominance between us.

"Why did you follow me here?" She questioned through white, gritted teeth. Her eyes were closed tightly as she tightened her fists by her sides. Her eyes flew open and it almost made me flinch with the anger that took over them. "We were doing just find before you distracted me!" She screamed and it echoed through the cave.

Just fine? Was that really what she believed? It didn't look fine at all to what I saw.

"You promised," Did she promise? I stared at the blonde that could make my heart flutter in a beat of time. She looked back and her eyes slowly softened under my gaze. For that moment, I wanted to stop, to bring my hands to her face and touch the soft skin before me, to run my fingers through her golden locks and just hold her. But she disobeyed me. She disobeyed me. She could have gotten killed and I could have never been laying eyes on her again. "You disobeyed me." I muttered to her and her eyes hardened quickly with anger.

"I can't stand back when I am a part of this mission, Gaara!" She screamed and I flinched at my name. She cannot use my name, not now. I can't argue with her if she uses my name, I will lose.

"I am the Kazekage. You disobeyed me. Will a leaf kunoichi really go against another Kage of an ally? How does that look on your village?" I stated to her and I noticed her flinch in her spot. I knew it was wrong to use this card on her, but it was the truth. Any sane shinobi would never dare argue against a Kage, but she did. Any sane shinobi wouldn't disobey a Kage, but she did. Then again, I wouldn't use the word "sane" in the same sentence with her, unless "in" came before it.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama," she hissed my name, "but I find your judgment on my part to be completely wrong. I am just as every bit useful, maybe even more, as Asuma." She snapped. Her face was stern and I could see her fighting to keep it neutral. Really, is this what she believes? After everything I told her. After everything, the hokage said for her not to do. After, every damn thing she can just say "Kazekage-sama" this and I will suddenly listen to her?

"Whatever," I mumbled aloud and she gasped. Her face took on an emotion of hurt but she masked it with anger.

"Now who's being disrespectful?" She asked with a coy smile on her lips. "You've got some vocabulary, Kazekage-_sama._"

I felt a growl come out of my throat as I tried to repress the urge to sand coffin her. She's so damn infuriating.

"I'm growing restless of your disobedience." I muttered to her and she returned a look that could kill.

"I'm not disobedient! I just obey when I feel the want to. That has nothing to do with this!" She retorted and I wanted to choke her.

Obey when she feels the want to? That's the damn definition of disobedient! And THAT had everything to do with this whole mess.

"None of this would have happened if you listened to me in the first place. Not only did you put yourself in danger, you convinced two of my guards to disobey me as well. Now they are in danger as well as the rest of us here. You have been reckless and immature during your entire stay. Not a way a visitor from an ally village should be." I stated to her.

She stood there in front of me. Her mouth opened but no words came out. In that moment of her silence, hurt flashed on her face and eyes. Did I go too far? I only told her the truth. As I stared at her eyes waiting for her to respond, I saw tears forming in her eyes. She didn't move to dismiss them, she didn't try to cover her face. She just stared at me, but she wasn't looking. Her mind was filled with thoughts that she was trying to process. She broke eye contact with me by looking down at the ground. Her hands balled into fists at her side.

"I thought I could trust you to understand," she whispered harshly. Her voice was shaking and I could hear the damage that was done by my words. For some reason, I was very displeased by this. She was putting up such a good fight, but now she was finished?

"I thought I could trust you to listen to my orders," I retorted and she snapped her head up. My eyes widened at the sight of her tear stained cheeks. She seemed to ignore it. She was furious.

"Trust? You of all people should have known I wasn't going to listen. I haven't listened once!" She screamed and her tears began to dry. "You should understand why I'm doing this. You would do the same damn thing too! What if instead of my teammates it was Kankuro? Temari? Masturi? Or anyone from this village? You would be trying to get them back no matter what obstacle is put in front of you! Why is it I can't help fight for my teammates? You would do anything for the people you care about. You would be doing the same thing I'm doing right now!" She cried and she fiercely wiped the remainder of her tears. She was right, but there was one big difference between her and I.

"I can protect myself." I responded to her and I noticed her flinch. She stepped back from me with a look of complete hurt. Finally, she understands what I can be capable of. This is why she must stay away from me. I noticed the fresh tears forming in her eyes. This time she blinked trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. I noticed her mouth tremble as she tried to figure out the words to speak on her mind.

"At least I know how to love!" She cried as she turned away from me.

My mind went numb at the words. Reason forty-eight as to why I should stay away from her. I can't love her like she wants-like she needs. Those words snapped me back into the reality that I have blinded myself from with her presence here.

"You are going to return to the village now." I stated to her.

"We can't! They have Zenma." She cried and I shook my head at her ignorance. I didn't say "we."

"You are going to the village with Kankuro. I will retrieve Zenma and the others." I stared at her as Kankuro stepped up to take her. She jumped out of his grasp and away from us.

"Don't you touch me." She hissed at him.

"Listen to him for once, Ino." He stated while reaching for her arm once more. She slapped his hand and looked towards me.

"I am not going anywhere with him or anyone," she hissed once more and before I could respond, Kankuro sighed.

"Can I just strap her to my back and gag her mouth so I don't have to hear her speak anymore?" He asked me and I only stared back. As much as I would be pleased with that, we should have some decency on how to treat her.

"Why doesn't anyone fucking listen? Do you all have sand in your damn ears?" She screamed. Kankuro looked towards her and I could see his frown of annoyance towards her. I kept my view on him.

"Damn, you're annoying," he stated to her before looking towards me. "Gaara, please." He begged and I only stared. Maybe he was right, that may be the only way.

"If you want restraints than fine." She spoke and we looked towards her. Is she willing to? She made hand signs and before we could react she shouted her jutsu, "Mind Distraction Jutsu."

Suddenly, I could move my body. I could only stand there and look at her. That's an interesting jutsu.

"Why can't I move?" Kankuro asked and I grunted.

"You two are going to listen to me. Yes that means you too, Kazekage." She looked towards me and I locked eyes with her. She was ready to put up an argument. Interesting, her persistence is incredible yet infuriating.

"Why waste any more time then we already have? There are three of us. We make a good team. I'm a medic and a mid-range fighter. Knakuro, you're puppets make you mid-range and close range. The Kazekage can do either. Let's just save Zenma and the others and kill these men. Let me continue with this and I won't say a damn word the whole time. I'm just not leaving without a fight. So if you don't want to continue when I release you, then get ready for a fight. I don't care if it kills me. That's how bad I want this." She stated and looked at us.

I could feel Kankuro turning to me for direction but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She wanted to fight for a chance to stay on this mission. Even if we could defeat her just now, and she knows we can, she still wants the chance. It was infuriating, but damn, was she beautiful. This was one of the reasons I liked this kunoichi. I nodded to her and I felt her hold on us disappear.

"Let's continue forward." I commanded to the two before turning to head deeper in the cave.

I felt mixed emotions having her here. One I was content that she hasn't changed, that she was still safe and unharmed and that I have her here to keep an eye on. Yet, I'm furious for her disobedience in the first place and in the end she won. How the hell do I keep up with a woman like her? At least Temari was easier to read. Never have I expected a woman could be so infuriating, evil, hard-headed, persistent, coy, kind, gentle, caring, amusing and frustrating at once. I will never understand women, but maybe I can try and understand this one.

* * *

**I was able to update sooner since classes were cancelled today. Hope you all enjoyed it and keep up the great reviews! You guys are awesome. ^-^ until next time, loves!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

This has been the most boring and infuriating walk I have yet to endure. For some odd reason, none of us have felt compelled to quicken the process. Possibly due to the conflicting emotions that each one of us are trying to overcome. I have been trying to calm myself from thinking of death and torture for the past ten minutes. The blonde beauty that trailed only three feet behind has spoken a word since our argument. She held true to her word and that was shocking. Yamanaka Ino being quiet was rare indeed. It almost made me angrier for some odd reason. I was hoping for her to continue a small fight or at least speak freely like she always does. Alas, her silence greeted my brother and I and it didn't sit well with me. Then again, if she was speaking and bothering me, the past ten minutes I spent trying to calm myself would disintegrate. Emotions, I still dislike them and dealing with them brings out a new hate I didn't know I possessed.

"Gaara, do you see anything up ahead?" A voice rang through the cave. The female voice echoed through the cave and I took a moment longer to listen to it. It sounded strained and unused. It was… odd. Wait, she broke her promise. Twelve minutes and twenty-eight seconds was the most she went without speaking, outside of her sleep that is. Yet, even in her sleep she would mumble and sigh every so often. Yamanaka Ino just cannot remain quiet. It is outside of her nature.

"No," I responded when I realized I haven't yet.

"Ino, I think its best you leave him be. He's still pretty pissed." My brother interjected towards her.

"I know I pissed him off pretty bad," she responded quietly. She did indeed, but it wasn't her fighting or arguing that made me angriest. It was her betrayal. I wonder if she has discovered that yet.

"I don't think he's exactly pissed off at you, but more like the whole situation we are in," Kankuro commented further. He was trying to soothe her. He knew my rage was directed only towards her. This situation wouldn't have occurred if she would have just listened for once.

She responded, but I could not make it out. Their voices sounded further and my only guess was they had fallen back to speak to each other in privacy. It only made my anger churn inside. They have left me to battle my own silence and demands that I still cannot name. The emotions conflicting in me were beginning to wear on my body. I not only felt anger, but I felt relief, content, and some other third emotion that almost made me feel nauseous and sweaty. Maybe I was catching an unknown illness, or possibly my brother may know the diagnoses. He has mentioned something similar about a week ago that night I showed her back to her apartment. I am unsure but all I know is when we return, I am getting a full check-up.

I came to a halt as I stared down at the dimly lit abbess at the edge of our path. A light could be seen at the end of the dark path. There was a pathway down there and more than likely, they are in that direction. We were close. I heard a sigh from behind me and I looked in the direction but I did not turn my head. That sigh was too known to me and I knew it was a sigh of relief from the blonde. I even felt a small wave of relief flow through me.

"Let me check it out first, Gaara," Kankuro insisted while taking a place next to my side. I looked at my elder brother and studied his face paint. Has it always been purple? Suddenly, that color has become a big part of my life and the meaning to it sent a wave of that same unknown emotion through me. I think I am getting sick.

I finally nodded for my brother to take the lead. The sand flew from my gourd out of instinct. A bed of it formed over the edge and my brother took his place on it. I could see the small struggle he had with balancing on it. I can understand why. A bed of sand is difficult to maintain your balance. Lucky for him he is only heading down, try standing on it a hundred meters in the sky while moving back, forward, and side to side.

My brother retrieved a kunai and threw it towards the wall to my right. A small string could be seen visible and he gave a small tug on it to make sure it was in place.

"I will go down and walk a bit ahead to investigate. When I come back and pull the string allowing the kunai to fall, come on down," he acknowledged. I nodded in understanding. I knew the explanation wasn't meant for me, but more for the blonde kunoichi.

He gave a small nod as he descended to the bottom. When I felt the sand hit the bottom of the cave floor, I gave Kankuro thirty seconds to get off so I could retrieve the sand. A small tug was made on the kunai and the sand flew back into the gourd. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes. The wait for my brother shouldn't take long, possibly two minutes if he plans to investigate a farther distance. I wonder if he will find them, hopefully he will not run into the enemy on his own. To see that jutsu used on my own family, I would go on a rampage of killings.

Suddenly, a different thought flew into my mind. As a lavender scent began to infuse throughout the room, I noticed I was not alone. A breathtaking blonde was standing only less than two feet away from me. A certain tension began to overtake the room along with her intoxicating scent. I suddenly found myself fighting to keep my distance from her. If I let my hands get on her, she will go through the same torture she placed me through. I just had to remain calm.

A beautiful sigh filled the silence between us.

In a flash, my body over took hers in a dominant grasp. Her back placed against the wall, my left thigh in between her legs keeping her feet off the ground, her wrists were secure in my right hand above her head, and we stared eye to eye, cerulean to sea foam. I fought to steady my breath as I stared at her. A shock expression overtook her face and a blush of arousal overtook her cheeks. Damn, she's beautiful. But damn, am I pissed.

"You are infuriating," I breathed while struggling to keep my rage down. I could do it all now, just show her how much pain she put me through. But I can't hurt the kunoichi in my arms, not physically at least.

Her soft, pink lips parted slightly and it caught my attention. My eyes lingered and my mouth became dry with a need to overtake her lips in mine. The welcoming scent of lavender overfilled my nostrils and I inhaled the scent greedily. It surprisingly calmed me down, but my mind was numb.

"Yet intoxicating," I murmured and I saw her intake a quick breath of air. The hiss roared through me and I closed my eyes in attempt to calm my body down. Unknowingly, I began to speak freely.

"I wanted to hurt you badly when I found you. I wanted you to suffer. Suffer like I did when I found out you left after you promised me you wouldn't. I wanted to show you what happens when you disobey me," I confessed. I kept my eyes closed as the same emotions went through me. I felt my grip around her wrists tighten. Kami, I wanted to hurt her. Torture and suffer was all I knew.

She gasped and it brought me back to a lighter reality. She is here alive. I opened my eyes and the sky blue were a warm welcome.

"But, I was relieved to see you were okay." I muttered in honest relief and her eyes glistened with warmth and affection. It was odd receiving it, but it felt right from her. It urged me to continue.

"I was content that you were angry I interfered with your plans. I was-"I stopped trying to figure the right choice of wording. I can't remember a time I felt an emotion that was brighter than content. No, I have. "Happy when you argued back with me to stay a part of the mission." I finally confessed. It was confusing. Maybe this illness was serious, or maybe a part of me knew, this wasn't some medical illness. It was an unknown emotion that I have never experience before until now. An emotion that I may know the name to it, but there is not possible chance a monster like me could experience that. This whole deal is just infuriating.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked helplessly while resting my forehead against hers. The contact of her soft skin sent a shiver through me and I inhaled slowly. Maybe she will know the answer to this madness consuming me inside. Three seconds passed and not an answer from her. Am I that mad? Am I the only one feeling this overwhelming emotion that drowns me every day?

"I could ask the same thing," her words flew through me and I opened my eyes to her. She knows this feeling and she feels the same. She feels the same.

My lips overtook hers with a new eager I haven't experienced in a long time. She moaned into my mouth and I used it to my advantage. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and hers met mine back eagerly. I cupped her chin, tipped her head back, and kissed her harsher. Her tongue playfully traced my lips and it sent a shiver of arousal through me. Her unique taste began to combine with mine. Her taste had a light, sweet, and somehow, flowery, taste that drove me for more. It was unique to her and only her, and that made it worth more.

I felt her tug on her hands and I tightened my grip. No matter how sweet her taste may be, she will not go through this easily. Not until her suffering was equal to mine.

"No," I muttered when she tried to tug once more. She parted her lips in anger and I seized the moment to bite that bottom lip. She immediately stopped struggling and melted against my body.

"Let my hands go," she muttered breathless. The sound was heaven to my ears and I almost gave hold when she tugged once more. I tightened my grip with more force, angered that I almost gave way to her.

"You will suffer," I stated as I trailed lightly over her skin to her neck. The flesh stuck out to me and I bit on the soft skin. She gasped and I began to suck on the tender spot. She squirmed against my thigh and my lips twitched. "Like I did," I whispered against her skin.

I trailed kisses up to her ear and began to give her the same pleasure she gave to me last night. I blew softly into her ear and I was awarded with a loud moan from her. Momentarily, I could sense she forgot about her arms as she tried to prepare herself for the slow torture. I bit her earlobe and she jumped slightly with a small whimper. This torture method was beginning to fall under one of my favorites. Feeling braver, or well horny as Kankuro states it, I placed my hand on her hip and grinded her against my thigh. A cry flew out of her lips as she froze from the assault. I froze as well, waiting for her to respond. Did I take it too far? My guilt was disrupted with seeing her inviting skin. I bit the skin once more and began to suck on it. Unintentionally, or maybe intentionally, I grinded her once more and she cried out while her body convulsed. The feeling was sensational and I felt a growl of pleasure from it.

"P-please," she begged with another tug of her hands. I tightened my grasp and brought my lips over hers to silence her. I grinded her once more eagerly and she moaned loudly into my mouth. Her breath was hot and made my groin painfully stir. I slid my tongue into her mouth needing more contact from her. When her tongue met mine, I shivered in pleasure while grinding her once more. She cried loudly into my mouth and my groin painfully jumped. A low groan went through my throat at the response. I needed her, now.

"Kaze-sama, please," she whimpered and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I was putting myself through this suffering as well. With a growl, I released her wrists. She brought them to my face to cup my cheeks. The gesture felt too intimate staring into her eyes. My free hand accompanied her right hip. I broke her eye contact by kissing her deeply. She began to respond and I grinded her once more. She pulled back and moaned loudly. Her face overtaken with pleasure, I was suddenly angered about not seeing her eyes.

"Open your eyes," I growled in command. Her eyes flew open and I stared at myself in her cerulean orbs. I grinded her once more and I could see she fought to keep her eyes open. A scream of pleasure came out of her full lips. A wave of pleasure an arousal flew through those deep blue eyes and I closed my eyes cursing to myself. I froze on the spot. The sight was the most attractive, well, _sexy_, sight I have ever seen. I tightened my grip on her hips, fighting to rip her clothes off right here.

A sound of metal hit the floor and instantly I snapped to reality. Shit. I dropped her quickly and put great distance between us. I tried to catch my breath and I looked over to notice her struggling with her balance. I felt a little guilt for throwing her down, but she's safer that way.

"Let's go," I stated, trying to keep my gaze off of her. She didn't respond and I looked over her to notice her frowning and an angered look. Why the fuck is she angry? She's not the one with a raging boner in her pants. Damn, now I sound like Kankuro. I looked over at her once more and she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. Now that, was a bitch face. I exhaled while grabbing for her.

I pulled her against me and formed a bed of sand underneath. She gasped but I chose to ignore it. We began to descend into the dim lighting of it and I kept my gaze down on the sand. My right arm was tucked around her waist and her arms were pressed against my chest. Damn, I didn't put much sand around us. I felt her push away from me and tightened my grip. Damn woman, does she not see the amount of sand around us?

"Let go," she hissed and I couldn't resist the urge. I rolled my eyes at her. I rolled my eyes and it felt good.

"I can't," I replied and she raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down at the sand, debating if I should just let her fall. That would save all this arguing. Then again, I might just be very angry due to the sexual frustration that's evident in my pants. I looked towards her and noticed she was staring at the sand as well. She looked ahead of us and I could barely see the emotions going through her eyes. I could see the annoyance then the acceptance. She rolled her eyes and I tightened my grip on her. She looked up at me and her blue eyes sparkled with interest and curiosity. Yeah, she's still beautiful, even after all that. I looked ahead when I noticed we reached the bottom.

I stared at the eyes of my siblings, my guard and Asuma-san. Did they notice? I released Ino and walked ahead as if none of that happened. They probably heard everything and Kankuro's smirk answered that.

"Look who I found," Kankuro announced as he motioned to the rest of them. I felt a wave of relief seeing my siblings and the others, but I did notice one person missing. I looked over the crowd once more to make sure only one person was missing.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Guys, sorry about the long wait. I have gone through way too much lately with medical issues, school, and weather and all. Please don't be too angry and I hope you guys enjoy. I had to totally rewrite this chapter because I was losing focus. Read and review, please!**

**Until next time, loves! :)**


End file.
